


He did the Mash! (It was a Graveyard Smash)

by Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland, fluffy_papaya



Series: Monster Mashes [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, Based off of the Dead Is Series, Demons, Hunters, It's fine!, M/M, Mermaids, Monster Highschool, Multi, Nighshade, Werewolves, lotta angst, monster au, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 54,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland/pseuds/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_papaya/pseuds/fluffy_papaya
Summary: Things that go bump in the night always come out in the light of the full moon; with teeth that bite and claws that scratch. Demons dance with angels and sirens sing their songs, and with every new moon things always seem to go wrong.A story about one Brock Barrus as he struggles with the... quirky town and it's inhabitants.





	1. Werewolves of Nightshade

The first week of Senior Year was a nightmare for one Brock Barrus. Constant headaches made concentrating on work nearly impossible, and not having too many friends to talk to made classes lonely and lunches kind of sad. The only thing Brock had to look forward to were his night shifts down at the retro diner he worked at; Flo's. This Friday was no exception, and Brock was eager to trade in the bleak concrete walls of Study Hall for the black and white checkered floors he had come to love.

  
The final bell rang and he practically jogged to the parking lot, face lighting up when he saw his familiar bulky yellow car parked on the far end of the Senior Lot. He was quick to buckle up and book it before the buses were loaded up, driving the short distance from Nightshade High School down to his work with minimal traffic, all while Dolly Parton played loudly on the radio.

  
He made it to the diner in record time- not that it mattered, since he was an hour early for his shift anyways. Walking through the double doors into the place was always like a dream; the sweet scent of malt and french fries that always hung in the air, the crackling music that always came from Flo- the Jukebox and namesake of the diner. The booths were red with shiny chrome finish, and the counter was always occupied by a friendly face. Brock said hi to Flo and Mr. Sark when he walked in, stopping briefly to talk to his boss.

  
“You don't have to come in early every day, you know that right?” Sark asked with a laugh, like they had this conversation everyday. Brock smiled and shrugged in response, calling out to the man as he headed into the backroom.

“Not like I have anything else to do!”

  
He got changed quickly and headed to the front to pick out a section for tonight's shift, snagging the best section and leaving the rest for Jon and Ohm to bicker over once they got in (late, most likely).  
He picked up a few tables from Sark and cleaned before the dinner rush, humming softly along to whatever song Flo was playing. Another hour and the place was getting pretty full, occupied mostly with kids from their highschool, most of them Brock recognized.  
Jon and Ohm hurried through the front doors looking a bit sheepish as being late (again), sending apologies Brock's way as they both rushed to the back to get changed and start work.

  
“Ohm- don't forget your sunglasses this time!” Brock called to the back, arms laden with trays and plates. He heard a quiet “thanks!” and smiled to himself before he went back to his tables. Dropped off food at table 13, then drinks for 19, and he still needed to greet table 11. He walked over to the table and was a bit surprised to see Jon's friends sitting in his section tonight, but brushed it off and headed over to the big booth.

  
“You guys do know Jon's section is on the other side of the diner, right?” Brock asked when he walked over, keeping his little notebook and orange pen in his hand anyways. Evan nodded, his hands shredding up a napkin that was still on the table.

  
“He looked like he was in the weeds,” A quick glance to Jon did confirm he was getting frazzled quickly. “And we never sit with you, dude. So here we are.” He shot the waiter a bright grin, “Sorry you have to deal with us.”

  
“Oh, I- it's not a problem.” Brock smiled right back. “What can I get you guys tonight?”  
As Brock took everyone's food and drink orders, he realized that all six of the guys at the booth were... not human. The town of Nightshade that they lived in was a strange place, and a lot of the inhabitants had to hide their true identities due to the human population that resided in the town as well. That being said, they still had a *huge* monster population- and the only reason Brock knew this was because of his coworkers really. He probably found out when Ohm had accidentally turned their boss into stone during close, and had frantically explained he was a gorgon while they tried to get Sark back to his regular self.

  
After that interaction, it became easier and easier for Brock to spot out anomalies with their peers. He noticed a shimmer of magic here, sharp canine teeth in a smile, eyes that were just the wrong shade of blue. Looking at the half a dozen or so in the booth, Brock saw that Evan had fiery eyes when he blinked, that Scotty's beanie covered pointed ears- and the doodles that Lui was drawing on his napkin were hexes. The other three were harder to pinpoint but Brock knew that if half of the group were monsters the others must be as well.

  
“How rare can I get my burger?”

  
Brock's head snapped up, and his attention was now focused on the cute guy with the letterman jacket who had the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen. Brock wasn't about to get flustered by a pretty face, and sent a friendly smile to the guy before he answered.

  
“We usually do med-rare, but for uh, 'special’ clientele Sark'll cook it rare.” He winked at the group's surprised faces. “Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Blame Ohm I guess.”

  
The cute guy seems to stumble over his next words, but managed to get something out along the lines of, “Rare please” before he buried his face in his menu, cheeks bright red. Brock giggles and writes down his order before finishing the rest of the table's; he leaves the one menu for the guy to hide behind before he walks off, hips swinging along to Teenager in Love that had started playing on the Jukebox.  
Back at the booth, all eyes fall on Brian- who is still blushing furiously.

  
“Don't you dare say a fohkin’ word-” He hisses, pulling the collar of his leather jacket up in a vain attempt to hide his face.  
But of course Tyler had to say something (they were in a pack together, afterall), grinning as he snatched Brian's menu from his hands.

  
"That was real smooth, Brian."

  
"Shut up-"

  
"I've never seen you get that flustered dude." Evan pipes up, slinging an arm over the back of the booth as he talks. He looks over to Jonathan and lets a fond sigh escape his lips before turning back to Brian. "He was pretty cute-"

  
"I will eviscerate you in yer sleep, Vanoss."

  
"Why don't you talk to him?"

  
"I- talk to 'em? What are ye, crazy?" Brian's voice raised at least an octave, and he let his head fall onto the tabletop with a groan. "He's so cute, oh my fohking god. He made fun of Ohm, I t'ink I'm in love."

  
The rest of the table laughed, and Scotty awkwardly patted Brian's back in an attempt to comfort the werewolf.

  
"Well if you can't talk to him- start small. We can ask Jon- HEY, JON!"  
The boy perked up from where he was walking back to the kitchen, hurrying to carry several platters.

  
“What’s up, everybody?” His baby blue eyes flickered from each face to the kitchen. “I-I-I-I’m sorta rushed right now, so p-please hurry.”

  
“Brian has a massive crush on your human friend.” Tyler said, taking a sip of water. Brian spluttered.

  
“I do not!” He hissed.

  
"He does." Evan confirmed, shooting a raised brow Brian's direction before his eyes fell back to Jon. "Come sit with us when you're not busy and tell us about him."

  
"Can do Vanoss." Jon said with a wink before he disappeared between the swinging double doors, much to Brian's displeasure.

  
"I hate ye all."

  
"No you don't."

  
"No, I really do. I'm considerin' movin' over to sit with 'Interview with a Vapeire' and 'Danny Phantom' over there." He gestured to where John and Smitty sat in the corner, looking far too lovey dovey as they shared a strawberry malt through 2 straws. Smitty's situation was.... confusing, but he was half-ghost and was tangible- most of the time.

  
“Stop it.” Evan swatted his hands, where he had unconsciously been clawing into the table.

  
“What do I say?” Brian whined. “Forget it, I’m not talking to him.”

  
Jon slid into the seat next to him, grinning sharply from ear to ear.  
“Don’t worry, Brian, I’m sure Brock likes the smell of-of wet dog and hoochie.”

  
He received a smack on the arm for that comment, laughing maniacally even as Brian glowered.

  
"Anyone got any silver bullets? I'm just goin' to take myself out now." The were grumbled, ears perking up at the abrupt change of music from the temperamental jukebox that sat in the corner. It suddenly started playing Billy Joel's Tell Her About It then sharply changed to You Make my Dreams Come True by Hall and Oates. "Stupid sentient Jukebox." He grumbled again.

  
Tyler reached to ruffle his hair affectionately. “Maybe show him those puppy dog eyes you’re giving us and he’ll snatch you up.”

  
Brian slammed his hands down on the table as the jukebox switched yet again, this time to Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!. “Fine! I’ll talk to him!” His friends crowed with cheers and laughter at the fuming werewolf. Brian turned to Jon. “Tell me about him.”

  
“Well his favorite dog is a-a-a golden retriever- oof!”

  
Brian’s foot had accidentally made contact with Jon’s knee.

  
"I will kill you next full moon if you don't give me actual answers."

  
"Okay! Okay!" Jon wheezed a little as he laughed, taking a quick glance around the diner to make sure his tables were doing alright before he turned back to Brian. "He does actually like dogs, likes to bake and-and-and-and-and he reads a lot on his breaks."

  
"Finally, thank ye for some decent info."

  
“Jon, stop bothering my table.” And there he swept around again, filling up their waters with precision.  
Jon winked at Brian.

  
"Fine, you mannequin hoe." Jon hmphs and slides out of the booth, a mischievous grin on his face as he told his friends not to tip on his way out. Brock in turn unties the teen's apron as he walks back to his tables, laughing at the squawk of protest that the mermaid lets out as he scrambles to re-tie his apron and gather his numerous pens from off of the floor.

  
Yup, definitely in love Brian thought with a dopey grin, ignoring the snickers from the rest of the table as Brock tells them that their food will be out in just a minute.

  
"Anything else I can get you guys?"

  
“Could I get a hot chocolate?” Brian asks, squirming under the careful glance he gives him.

  
“No allergies?”

  
Brian just kind of gawks, a hot flush once again rising to his cheeks. Thankfully Tyler swoops in to save him, shaking his head with a laugh.  
"Only when it's that time of the month, man." Tyler throws an arm around Brian and jostles the man a little, ignoring how Brian stiffens and looks torn between being shy and angry.

  
"Noted. Coming right up."  
He walked away with a smile bright on his lips, and Brian thought he was staring at the goddamn sun. His moment was ruined of course, when there was a sudden excited exclamation of "Toonzy!" that rang throughout the diner, and they all looked over to where their resident demon friend had entered, now with a mess of cute gorgon in his arms.

  
“Hey, cutie.” Cartoonz moved to hug his boyfriend, kissing his brow. “You ready to go?”

  
“Is it already time?” Ohm checked out the clock above the door. “Wow, it is. Let me go get out of my apron.”

  
Cartoonz wandered over to their table. “Sup, nerds.”

  
They all gave their greetings just as the food came over- and Luke was quick to snatch a few fries as Brock and Jonathan passed out plates to the table, as well as one hot cocoa with extra whipped cream in front of Brian.

  
"Hi Luke," Brock said with a wave once the food was all handed out. He set his tray on his hip and smiled up at the demon.

  
"Sup man?"

  
"You guys staying for dinner?"

  
"Nah, me and Ohm are going to the movies tonight."

  
“Oh, that’s cute.” Brock smiled at the demon. “Have fun!”

  
Brian looked up as the human left. “Thanks for the food!” He called, finishing up his first sip of hot chocolate.

  
Brock turned back. His eyes widened, and he snorted. “Yeah, no problem.”

  
Brian frowned as Brock walked away. “Did he just laugh at me?”

  
Scotty choked on his fried. “Dude. You have a whipped cream mustache.” Brian quickly and furiously wiped at his upper lip, frowning at the copious amount of whipped cream that lingered on his sleeve.

  
"I literally cannot talk to him ever again, oh my god."

  
"You do look like an idiot, but it's not the whipped cream’s fault."

  
Brian let out a wordless scream, muffled by the table.

  
They ate their food quickly, and Brian’s burger was fucking delicious.

  
The rest of dinner went off pretty smoothly. Jon eventually joined them, throwing his apron on the table and stealing half of Evan's burger when the bird wasn't looking. Luke and Ohm left after chatting with the guys, and the diner cleared out quickly- sans for the teens and the few staff that were cleaning up. Brian watched with longing eyes as Brock swept up around the diner's counter, making jokes with Mr. Sark as they tidied up the place.

  
"Ask for his number before I neuter you, dude." Tyler barked from his left, easily dodging the hand Brian threw out to hit him with. "I'll ask him for you if you can't do it."

  
“Fine.” Brian threw his napkin onto the table. He walked up shakily to the counter, ignoring the wink from Mr. Sark.

  
“Hey.” Brock smiled. “Like your food?”

  
“Do you want to go on a date?” The words blurted out of Brian’s mouth, and both of the boy’s eyes widened. “Shit- sorry, I should’ve asked that better-“

  
"Probably," Brock said with a giggle, setting the broom down so he could shrug. "I've never been asked out before though, so the bar is set pretty low." He paused for a moment, watching as Brian gaped like a fish as he tried to figure out what to say. "But I'd love to. I'm free tomorrow night?"

  
“Yeah!” Brian was probably smiling like a dopey fuck, but he didn’t care. “Tomorrow definitely works.”

  
Brock smiled, leaning across the counter to boop Brian on the nose. “Looking forward to it. I think you’ll need my number?”

  
They exchanged numbers, all while Brian felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest- especially when Come and Get Your Love started blaring from the jukebox. Brock just laughed and hummed along as he wrote his number on Brian's palm, adding a little heart with his colored pen when he was done.  
"Call me?"

  
"Definitely."

  
The lights flickered a little in the restaurant but neither of them paid any mind, shooting flirty glances to one another as Brian stumbled back to his table. He plopped down on the booth and made sure to remember to add a few extra dollars to the bill for tip, cheeks hurting from how hard he had been smiling.

  
"Puppy love?" Evan offered with a laugh.

  
“One more dog pun out of ye’ fuckers and I’m eating your homework.”

  
His friends laughed, starting to get up and pulling on their jackets. Brian ran a hand through his hair, waving nervously at Brock as they left the diner.

  
As soon as they left, Brock started dancing happily behind the counter.


	2. Always On My Mind

"Alright, the obligatory grace period is over." Ohm sidled up to Brian while he was walking through the halls, and the Were had to bite back a groan. He didn't even need to look to know that Ohm was waggling his eyebrows under his oversized sunglasses, and he pretended not to notice his friend was there but Ryan kept talking as they walked to history. "It's been almost a week, and you haven't told anyone about your date. Even Brock won't tell me and I work with the guy- so spill it."

“Fohk off, Ohm. It went well, and that’s all I’m telling you.”

“Pwease, Brian?” Ohm darted in front of him, returning Brian’s stuck out tongue with his forked one. “Pwetty pwetty pwease?”

“Alright!” Brian opened the door, letting it close on Ohm’s face. The gorgon squawked as he opened the door. “I’ll tell ye guys after school.”

Ohm did a little victory dance before he sat down next to the were, giggling softly the whole period as Brian got more and more frustrated as class went on. The class seemed to drag on longer than usual, and it was a breath of fresh air once the bell rang and Brian was able to dodge out of the class before Ohm could ask him any more questions.

"See you after school, Brian!" He called, laughing at the brief middle finger he got in response before Brian disappeared out of view- leaving Ohm alone in the crowded hallway, but not for long. The smell of sulfur and ash was always a welcome one, especially once Ohm got used to the scent that always clung to his boyfriend like a second skin. Luke was accompanied by both Jon and John, the latter covered nearly head to toe to avoid the sun's nasty rays.

"-don't just see why you don't take night classes, man." Luke commented, grabbing a hold of Ohm's hand as they walked by and dragging him along to lunch. Their resident vampire friend just shrugged.

"Then I wouldn't get to see Smitty at school man. Or hang out with you losers."

“You also look suspicious as all hell. Like a cat burglar.” Luke claimed their usual table. “It’s a wonder none of the humans haven’t figured you out yet.”

“Says you, mister ‘I work at a blacksmith.’” Ohm giggled as he poked his boyfriend in the arm. Luke smirked at him before leaning in to kiss him, Jon and John booing at the display of affection. Evan sat down at the table, frustratedly running a hand through his hair.

“Take it math didn’t go to well?” Jon questioned, as Ohm and Luke were still connected by the lips.

“No.” Evan’s curt and frustrated answer was cut off by Tyler slamming down his lunch tray.

"I take it math didn't go well?" Other John questioned, holding back laughter as Tyler scowled. "Something bothering ya dude?"

“Full moon the night before my midterm.” Tyler growled. “I’m so fucking pissed.” They all winced, reaching out to give a tribute of food to the wolf.

John threw a tater tot at him but it didn't make Tyler any less mad- nor did it make him any angrier. He just sighed and wiped the potato grease from his cheek, throwing the tot instead at the still kissing Ohm and Luke.

"Get a fucking room, pussies."

Luke broke apart from his boyfriend with an unamused glare, and there was a brief second where Cartoonz' skin flashed its original red before it went back to tan. "Listen, Clifford-"

"Hey, can we not fight please? I just got in." The sudden arrival of Dathi was a blessing on everyone, and they watched as he took off his headphones and sat down next to Jon.

“How was choir?” Ohm asked, a faint blush still covering his cheeks.

David snorted. “Same thing as always. I go up t’ sing and the entire choir is makin’ googly eyes at me.”

Scotty, Marcel, and Anthony all dropped into the bench, smiling at their friends.

“Okay, now that almost everyone is here, Brian agreed to tell us how his date went after school.”

His table erupted into cheers, drawing stares from humans and monsters alike. Brian groaned into his hands as he dropped to the table and received a hefty backslap from someone. “Teen Wolf finally spills his-his damned secrets!” Jon crowed. “Brock has been so hush-hush about it I was ‘fraid you transformed or-or-or-or something and scared him off.”

"After school," Brian reminded them in a mumble as he shoveled PB&J into his mouth like a starved man. Full moons made him hungry, what could he say? "Don't tell me ye two have been harrassing Brocky at work over this."

The table once again erupted in screams at the nickname, and Brian stuffed chips in his mouth to keep from talking.

Across the cafeteria, Brock smiled as he heard the commotion, glancing over quickly to see the reactions before turning back to his own lunch with a chuckle. He sat with a few people but kept mostly to himself- until now, it seemed, when they wanted to grill him for information.

"Are ye gonna tell us about yer date with the lad or what?" Jack asked, pointing a baby carrot at the mohawked teen, adding a cocked brow for extra dramatic effect.

“It went well.” Brock said. “That’s what I’ll tell you.”

“Are you going on another one with him?” Mark swiped one of his tater tots, launching it at Jack.

“Yeah.”

“Well, good for ye!” Jack smiled. “Finally getting out into the world, finding romance. Ah, t’ be young again, to have friends.” He swooned, fluttering his eyelashes.

“You’re two months older than me.” Brock protested. “And you guys have way more friends than me.”

“But we choose to sit with you.” Mark smirked. “I’m starting to change my mind on that, if you keep treating us like this.”

Brock just laughed, going back to his book; some silly thing about fairytales or what not.

School was over far too quickly for Brian's liking, and he reluctantly found himself sitting on the hood of his car, most of their friends sitting on theirs as well as the parking lot emptied out.

"Tell us, tell us," They all started chanting, Marcel leading them all as he swung his bandaged arms around.

"Okay okay! Ye fohkers must not have a life if yer just gonna bug me about mine." Brian paused as he checked his phone, only having a few more hours till sundown. "We went t'the drive in, caught a double feature. We kissed, my car died and he helped me jump it. Then we kissed some more and we have another date on Friday are ye happy now?!"

His friends screamed at the news, high fiving each other and him, Anthony picking him up in a bear hug to swing him around. “Okay, ye fucks, Tyler and I have to get home now.” Brian pried himself out of the hug, grabbing the other werewolf’s wrist and shoving him towards his car. He unlocked his own car, honking at his friends who refused to move. The drive home was silent, Brian tapping his wheel in time with the engine. It was uncomfortable, to say the least, to feel minute changes in his body as the sun kept going down, and he parked his car outside his house. He opened the door.

“I’m home!”

It wasn't a surprise that no one was home- family often away on business trips- so he quickly locked the front door back up and headed downstairs to the basement where his room resided. It was cold, but it felt so nice against his feverish skin. He shrugged off his jacket before it could get ruined and fell to his knees on the floor- hoping that tonight could be a painless transition, and maybe he could even make it to school tomorrow in time for his Calculus test.

But fate was a cruel mistress, and while his transition into his werewolf counterpart was smooth, his situation the following morning was not ideal.

The sun woke him up earlier then he'd usually get up, but it was alright. Chillier than it usually was too, but hey, he wasn't complaining. The only thing he would complain about was his sheets, which were positively scratching like crazy-

He looked down.

He was laying on a welcome mat.

He had no clothes on.

“Fohk.” He scrambled upwards, senses still a little twitchy from the transformation. He could smell the squirrel across the yard, the fertilizer the family used, and a distinctly sweet smell that reminded him of something. His mouth felt like cotton, his teeth still sharp enough to cut his tongue. “Shit.” He heard the door unlocking, and he swung towards the bright red door. He came face to face with his date.

Brock blinked. So did Brian.

The werewolf broke into an awkward smile. “Hi?”

"Uh, hi." Brock put a hand over his eyes, peeking through the slats between his fingers as he tried not to giggle. "Full moon was last night, right? Because I think I see a full moon right now too-"

“Stop.” Brian weakly protested, moving to cover his junk. “What time is it?”

“5:45.” Brock’s eyes dipped downward again and he kept up the giggles. “Do you need some clothes or something...?”

“Uh, yeah, just so I can get back to my house.” Brian’s nose twitched as the sweet smell assaulted his nostrils. It smelled like chocolate and rosemary.

“Okay.” Brock turned back into his house, beckoning for Brian to follow. The naked boy did so with a little hesitance. His date opened up the laundry machine hidden in a closet near the enterance, tossing a pair of pants at him. Brian pulled them on gratefully.

“I’ll see you at school?” He squeaked, hand on the door as he was escorted back to the front.

"Yeah," Brock leaned over to kiss him, taking the Irishman by surprise. He returned it eagerly before Brock broke the kiss off, waving his boyfriend (?) off with a cheeky grin.

Brian was mortified the whole jog home, and he was definitely never ever telling his friends about this. Ever.

Brock, meanwhile, let out a little 'aw' at the obvious claw marks that now indented his front door, shutting it quickly while his heart hammered in his chest.

The light in the hallway flickered and fizzed out, and Brock made a note to call an electrician or something while his parents were out of town.


	3. State of my Head

Brian quickly jumped into his shower, scrubbing away at the dirt that covered him. He nicked himself on the scalp a few times with his nails, but those faded away in the two minutes it took for him to clean himself.  His room door was splintered, and Brian cursed as he took in the damage. Last night must’ve been rough.  His backpack was slung onto his back, and he raced out his door, waving at his elderly neighbor on her porch.

He got to school 15 minutes before it began, running to his meetup spot with his friends for a quick good morning.  Evan clucked as he made himself known, cupping his face and turning it to check for injuries. 

“Ev- I’m fine. Promise.”

“Last night must’ve been rough for you and Tyler.” Jon spoke up. “He hasn’t even arrived yet.”

“Yeah, well he can get in line fer bad nights.” Brian grumbled. “I broke out of my room, house, and woke up on a welcome mat.”

"A welcome mat?"

Before they could inquire further Tyler made his grand appearance, looking far more sick than usual this early in the morning. He snatched the coffee Luke was holding and chugged it without flinching, eyes screwed shut as he tossed it on the ground. Ohm just picked up the cup with a sigh.

"Are you okay dude?"

"Nngh." Tyler was unintelligible, rubbing furiously at his eyes. "No. I feel hungover."

Evan moved his attention to his best friend, checking his body for any injuries. Tyler didn’t try to shake him off, growling under his breath.  Brian shook his head furiously as the same scent clouded his nostrils. It was only when an arm linked with his did he realize who the scent belonged to.

“Good morning.” Brock said, ignoring the stares he got from all of Brian’s friends.

There was an unsure look that crossed Brock's face when none of them replied- apparently too stunned, but Brian quickly pressed a kiss to the top of his head, which seemed to soothe some of his worries a bit. 

"It's so weird to see you in regular people clothes." Ohm whispered.

“Who, Brian? Yeah, part of my time now has been seeing him nude.”

"I- shut up." He squeaked, delighted and terrified that his friends were getting along with his boyfriend so well so soon. 

"Nicest thing anyone's ever left on my doorstep." Brock replied with a grin, hugging Brian's arm just a tad tighter.

Brian blushed as all of his friends cackled, Anthony breaking down into his infamous laughter (which made Tyler feel just a little bit better) while Delirious started on his maniacal laughter. 

Brock's headache burned bright with pain, but he shrugged it off and smiled instead, laughing along in hopes that the ache would go away as time went on.

But the headache didn't go away- not for a while; not for weeks. He figured it was just acclimation to the new friend group that he was dragged into, because he was sitting with Brian now during lunch, laughing with his friends. Mark and Jack gave him a thumbs up from across the cafeteria one day, smiles wide. Brock smiled back at them, clenching his teeth at the painful headache that shot through his temple. 

After a particularly hard test in Economics, Brock leaned into his boyfriend during lunch, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Rough day?” Brian whispered, handing him a package of gummy worms.  Brock felt the day’s frustration swirl up inside of him, but before he could open his mouth to share them, Lui’s chocolate milk exploded.  The boys around him shrieked as the offending drink splattered over them. 

Brock and Brian stared at Lui, who was now babbling his apologies.  “I must’ve of squeezed it too hard.” Lui said, accepting the napkins Nogla threw at him. “Sorry guys.”

"It's alright." Evan mumbled, standing up to properly take in the damage that it did to his jacket- thankfully minimal. The others weren't so lucky, but it was an accident and Lui did look pretty upset over it.

"I'll make sure to cast some good luck spells on you all- I'm so sorry."

The rest of the week passed by in a blur for Brock. He was happily joining Brian’s friend study group, enjoying the new friends he had been given.  His job was equally as happy, and despite his protests, his friends tipped him generously each night.  His headache still persisted, though, all the way through the next month, and next full moon.  Brian had bid him a good night before he sped home, and Brock had walked home, kicking at the gravel paths.  The claw marks were still present on his door. It made him feel a little bad for Brian.

He wondered what the transformation felt like. 

His laptop flickered.

That night hurt more than the others, and Brock found himself clutching his head, wishing desperately that his boyfriend could be human tonight. He was curled up on the bathroom floor, eyes screwed shut so tightly that he didn't notice the mirror cracking and the light bulbs exploding.

Morning came.

His hand brushed across a glass floor. 

Little shards of glass fell off his clothes and out of his hair as he sat up, rubbing at his tired eyes.

Someone knocked at his door quietly.

"Brock?" and he felt his heart soar at the voice. "Are ye there?"

Brock pushed open his bathroom door, moving to open the front door. Once again, Brian stood there, totally naked and absolutely exasperated.

"I'm sorry." His boyfriend explained. "I don't know how I keep escaping my house."

Brock smiled. "It's fine." His eyes flickered down and he reached up to cover them again. The human let out a nervous giggle as Brian stepped inside.

He was given a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt this time, and Brian gratefully put them on while Brock turned his back. That sudden sharp pain was back in his temple, feeling like a hot knife was splitting his skull in half. His knees buckled a bit but he was thankful for the counter to his right- gripping the edge tight enough that his knuckles went white.  Something was different this time, though. 

He heard Brian talking.

_ I hope I don't show up at his house every full moon- makes me look clingy as fohk. _

Brock turned around, but Brian's lips weren't moving.  He felt blood dripping down his nose.

Brian's nose twitched and he turned around, eyes widened in shock. "Fohk, Brock, yer bleeding!"

"Just a bloody nose." Brian still reached for his face, wiping the blood away. Brock looked at him blearily as he heard Brian talking again.

_ Should I get him a paper towel? A kleenex? _

"A paper towel works."

Brian seemed a little confused but nodded, hurrying to the kitchen and grabbing a handful of paper towels before he rushed back, panicking as he spoke but no words ever left his lips.  Brock was dizzy and confused, and took the paper towels gratefully with a hiss as his head started throbbing again. "You okay?" 

It took a second for Brock to realize the words had actually left Brian's mouth. "I'm good." Brock said as his head continued its ache. "You need to run home before you're late." Brian glanced at the microwave clock, frowning.

"Ye should skip today."

"It's a bloody nose, Bri."

"Ye seem sick."

"I'm fine. Don't want to miss a day of school."

Brian sighed. "Can I at least use yer bathroom before I go?"

"Y-yeah," Since last night was a painful blur, Brock waved him off in the direction of the restroom as he tilts his head back- ignoring the coppery taste in his mouth. Brian hurries off, and the footsteps seem to stop abruptly. 

"Brocky..."

"Yeah?"  "I tink ye really need to skip with me today- what the fohk babe?"

"What?" "

Come here."

Brock walked over obligingly and dropped his paper towel in shock. Something had destroyed his bathroom- shattering the mirror, the lights, and blown through the cabinet, scattering pills, spare toothbrushes, and random knick knacks over the floor.

"I - what?" Brock spluttered thickly through the blood that had dripped into his mouth.

"I dunno Brock, this is yer bathroom!" Brian  hands were running through his dirty hair, eyes frantically looking over the mess. "Are ye sure I didn't get in yer house last night?"

"I- no! I passed out in here last night but..." he trails off, gulping nervously. The lone pill bottle on the sink started to rattle, and the couple looked on in shock as the plastic explodes into a hundred tiny pieces. Brock could taste blood full force, and he was standing for another second before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed onto the glass littered floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well? what did you think? if you liked it, you should leave a comment! if you didn't... well, sux 2 succ


	4. Voices Carry (Single Mix)

He wakes up with far too many people in his house- he can hear them- hear every single one of their thoughts and concerns like 17 radios in his ears at once. He lets out a groan and rolls to his side, fingers grasping at his forehead.   
Immediately, cool hands are grabbing his hands.   
"Hey hey hey." Brian's voice is obvious, even when his eyes are closed, because Brock can hear his thoughts racing in a loop around his mind.   
_ Do I need to get him anything? Where are his parents? How did he wreck the bathroom? _   
"Some water would be nice, they're on a business trip, and I have even less of an idea than you." Brock grumbles, opening his eyes to a shocked Brian and searing lights. "What?"

Wide blue eyes are wide with concern, and Brian's hands were shaking as they trembled while holding his own.    
"Brocky, I didn't say anything."   
"I heard you though." Brock replies in a grumbling tone, throwing an arm over his face to block out the dazzling lights. "You never shut up in your gosh darn head, Brian."   
"If I wasn't so concerned I would be pissed, darling."

_ Can you hear me? _   
"Yes."   
"How?" Brian pressed a worried kiss to his boyfriend's hand. "You're hearing my thoughts."

"I really wish I could tell you." Brock didn't mean to snap but his head was screaming with a million different voices. "Not just you, I can hear everyone's- are Evan and Tyler here? You gotta be freaking kidding me."    
Brian was a little more than worried when Brock wouldn't open his eyes, and the table started to shake violently.    
"Brock, baby, I need ye to calm down and focus on just my voice- okay? Just stay with me Brocky. Everyone else, stop thinking." Brian looks over his shoulder and yells for someone to grab some water, cool hands roaming Brock's feverish skin. "Fohkin' hell babe, I don't think yer human."

The noise didn't go away, not exactly, but it quieted down to a bearable point where Brock didn't want to dig into his head with a pickaxe.   
"Everyone, stop tinking. Brock?" Brian said quietly. "How long has this been going on?"   
"A month? A little longer than a month?"   
Brian ran a hand down his face. He turned to his group of friends, hand moving again to Brock's hair. "What do you guys tink?"   
"You told us not to!" Tyler protested.

"Yer an idiot." He sighed, getting more and more frustrated by the second. Thankfully, Marcel was the voice of reason for once- and stepped over to the two to sit on the couch. He ignored the shattered glass and propped his legs up on the coffee table.   
"I think being around so many supernatural creatures with magic could have kick started his dormant powers or some shit. Maybe like a curse? Who the hell knows."   
"... that's really fohkin insightful, honestly."   
"I know," The mummy couldn't help but grin and cross his bandaged arms over his chest. "So it's kind of our fault, Brock."   
"Apology accepted if someone gets me aspirin."    
"Consider it done, borther." John called, wandering off into the kitchen with his ghost boyfriend by his side.

“So what?" Brock signed up at his boyfriend. "Am I not human? Human?"   
"We're trying t'figure that out, darling." Brian glared up at his friends who were staring at Brock. The boy in question gave them all a half-grin   
"He's thinking about ripping out your livers."   
"Livers?"   
Brock accepted the aspirin from John with a grateful nod, taking a good look around his living room for the first time.   
"Did I do this?"

The vampire shrugged, pulling out a jule from his hoodie pocket and taking a puff from it.   
"Yeah, and there's a bit more destruction in the kitchen. I don't think any kind of normie could do this." He grinned with sharp fangs. "Maybe you're like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and you can turn into a giant blue rage dude or something."   
"I think it's uh, telepathy babe." Smitty said with a laugh.

Brock sat up, and maybe it was the placebo effect or something, but the headache was already fading from his temple. "Telepathy?"   
Smitty shrugged. "I read a lot of comic books. Though I sort of wish Captain America was Captain Canada." He looked wisfully at Evan. "Maybe someone would be up for some cosplay? Anyway, yeah, telepathy. Or telekinetic. I always get the two mixed up."

"Could be both, if Brocky's out here reading minds and shit."    
_ Oh god I hope he hasn't heard anything he wasn't supposed to _ Brian thought frantically, groaning when Brock just cocked a brow in his direction.  _ Fohk, he heard that too. _   
"This is weird."   
"Sure is."

"Can you hear everything we think?" Smitty said, brows scrunching.   
Brock flinched. "Please never yell yeet at me again."

"Oh so you DID hear that! Success!" Smitty seemed satisfied with the answer Brock gave him and plopped down on the couch next to Marcel, hand body phasing through the cushions for a brief second before he became tangible again.   
"I- Brian? Can we go upstairs for a minute and talk?"

Brian shot a concerned glance at his boyfriend, helping him off the couch. "Sure." He pointed at his friends. "You fohks stay here, and don't touch Brocky's shit."   
Brock led Brian upstairs, limping up the steps but still managing. His bedroom was small, but colorful.

Brian sat Brock down on the edge of the bed and knelt down next to him, blue eyes wide with concern. His thoughts were racing, and Brock thought it was... really kind of sweet how concerned Brian was for him. He was still a kind of scared, but having Brian there was pretty soothing to his frazzled nerves.   
"Is... do you think everything's gonna be alright?" Brock asked in soft voice, feeling his hands shake and his powers slip. But there were two reassuring hands that gripped his own.   
"It'll be okay. We'll ask Luke if he knows anything about this, and we'll get ya all sorted out, alright?"    
His smile was brighter than all of the lightbulbs Brock had destroyed.    
Brock smiled back.

Luke, (and by default, Ohm and Jon) were called after school ended. The three came walking in, saying hi to everyone before Luke sat on the couch next to Brock.    
“So, all Evan told us on the phone was that you needed help.” Luke lowered his sunglasses (that looked strangely like his boyfriend’s) to give Brock a once over. “What do you need help with?”

"I may or may not have telekinetic powers?"   
"And telepathic!" Smitty piped up, waving to the trio from Brock's kitchen with a gogurt in one hand.    
"And possibly telepathic."   
"Interesting."

“And I guess I exploded my bathroom and everything you see here.” Brock waved a hand at the destruction. Luke barely glanced at it before looking back at Brock.    
“I assume no demon deals?”   
“No.”   
“Then yeah, the only other option is you were born with them, and moving here triggered them.” Luke’s eyes glowed yellow for a brief second before going back to their normal color. “And don’t worry, you’re fully human.”

"Is that a good thing?"   
"Depends on your outlook." Luke shrugged, motioning for Ohm to come over to the couch. He pulled the Gorgon onto his lap the second he was close enough, a smile gracing his wicked lips. "If we can get Ohmie to control his powers then I'm sure as hell we can get you under control."   
Ohm blushed and rolled his eyes, gently hitting his boyfriend's chest with the back of his hand.   
"Toonzy, you're embarrassing me."

"Holy shit, Brock, is that a pool in your backyard?" Jon jumped up from his seat on the ground. "Can I go use that?"   
Brock nodded, smiling faintly at the whoop of joy the boy let out, before turning to his boyfriend. "If I'm learning to control powers, you should be learning how to control yourself during a full moon."   
Brian barked out a laugh. "Very funny. What can I say," he pressed a kiss to Brock's forehead, "I just can't leave you alone."

"COUPLE GOALS!" Mini called out from the porch, making everyone wince at the sudden shrill sound from him. Craig was quick to apologize, looking sheepish as he ducked his head into the doorway and whispered, "Couple goals," before he headed back onto the porch.   
"Fuckin' banshee." Luke said with an easy laugh, wrapping two arms tight around Ohm's waist. Brian got a contemplative look on his face.   
"I guess we could kind of all use a lesson or two in control." He turned to his boyfriend with a grin. "Ye thinking what I'm tinkin'?"    
"I read minds, so yes."   
"Smartass. But I tink we start practicing together- all of us."

Brock bit his lip as he thought about it.   
"It's not a bad idea," Ohm said from his position in Luke's lap. "We could all really use some practice. At this rate, Mr. Sark is going to fire me if I keep turning him to stone."   
Luke laughed and kissed his boyfriend again. "Brian, that's pretty smart, coming from you-"   
"Hey!"   
"-and it'll help Brock move forward if he has help from all of us."

"Sounds like a plan." Brock chimed in, hazel eyes bright with excitement. "I think this could work."


	5. Take On Me

The first ‘training’ held place over the weekend, which gave Brock one day at home to try and adjust.  Not like it did any good; even if he could hear his friend’s thoughts, no matter how hard he stared at the lightbulb in front of him, it refused to shatter.  His thoughts were interrupted by his front door opening. His boyfriend swept in, carrying a box of donuts.   
Brock inhaled.  “I love you.”   
“I know.” Brian winked at him, setting the donut box down on the new furniture (Anthony had called in some brownie friends and Lui had cast some spells). “You ready for today?”

"As ready as I'll ever be." Brock looked up at the ceiling with a heavy sigh. "I'm ready to embarrass myself with performance anxiety."   
"I'm hopin' that doesn't happen anywhere else, Brocky."   
"Pervert."

Brian snorted, wrapping his arms around Brock’s waist to pull him up. “We still have an hour - can I give you a makeover?”

“Sure.” Brock laughed, leaning in to lay his forehead against Brian’s. “Why not?”

Brian let out an excited yelp that Brock would never let him live down, pulling him up to his room.  An hour later, and their friends were knocking on Brock’s door. Before anyone could yell at them it was unlocked, they figured it out on their own, filing in. 

“Brian, you really did a number on Brock’s door.” Tyler yelled. “Was that from the full moon?”

"Two full moons actually!" The Irishman's voice carried from upstairs, followed by some giggling (it was definitely Brock's). 

"Needy bitch," Tyler muttered to the rest of the group, all of them erupting in laughter.

The dog jokes would never stop.

Smiity, as it was now per custom from his previous visit, raided Brock’s fridge for another gogurt. “Where you nerds at?”

“Headed downstairs.” Brian’s voice echoed in the staircase, and Brock’s giggling continued as they walked downstairs. 

“Oh, dude, nice.” John said from his spot on the couch. 

Brock looked fan-fucking-tastic, if Brian did say so himself. The denim jacket and dark jeans hugged his body, and the pastel yellow shirt brought out the flecks of green in his boyfriend’s eyes. His makeup was simple, a gloss and some natural eyeshadow.  “Damn, Brian.” Luke called from the kitchen counter. “I don’t mean to be barking up the wrong tree, but you did good.” He ruffled the gorgon’s hair. “You up for something like that?”

Ohm shrugged, a mischievous grin on his lips. Brock outwardly groaned, knowing full well what stupid pun Ryan was about to make (thanks mind reading, ruining all Life's surprises).  "I'd wear makeup." Ohm said, making sure to look at everyone through his sunglasses. "But I wouldn't want to get you guys rock hard."

Groans filtered through the room at the pun, which only fueled Ohm's mind. Brock closed his eyes as Ohm chose a pun.

"C'mon guys, don't take me for granite!"

"I'm going to stop you there." Tyler put a hand over Ohm's mouth. "We're here for a reason, and it's not to make shitty puns." Ohm rolled his eyes through the sunglasses and said something muffled. "If I uncover your mouth and a pun comes out, I will have Lui hex you." Tyler warned, moving his fingers from Ohm's mouth.

"Of quartz-"

"Okay!" Brock stepped in before someone could get hexed or ripped apart. "Do you guys want to do this in the backyard or in here?"

Brian shrugged, slinging an arm over his boyfriend's shoulder. "Outside might be best for Jon, Tyler and I."

"Outside it is!"  The group filed outside, and Brock pretended not to hear Ohm call Tyler a 'stone cold bitch' under his breath. Luke laughed at the comment (but he was the only one to do so it seemed) and followed the others out into Brock's fenced in backyard. Jonathan wasted no time in undressing, his shirt and pants sprawled on the lawn before he jumped into the rather frigid waters. 

He popped his head out after a minute, waving a webbed hand with a sharp grin. 

"Well, you seem to have that pretty down pat." Tyler commented dryly, shucking off his shirt for a different reason.

Jon shrugged, leaning his arms against the tile around the pool. "I don't have to - to - to do anything."

Brian unbuttoned his pants, throwing his shoes at a wolf-whistling Evan. "Lucky you."

Everyone made a conscious effort not to look at the two werewolves as they transformed, only hearing the cracking and shifting of bone and the slight whimpers that accompanied it.

The hand that was hanging by Brock's was brushed by something soft.

Brian's wolf form was a little bigger than he thought it would be- but otherwise...  He looked absolutely freaking _adorable._ Big blue puppy dog eyes and auburn fur, and ears that were far too big for his head. Brock knew werewolves could maim and kill but looking at his boyfriend, he wasn't sure. 

_ " _ _ Oh my gosh you're so soft!" _

Brian's ears perked up as Brock knelt down to bury his hands in his scruff, petting every inch of his boyfriend. "So you're the little monster that's been trying to break into my house." Brock teased, enjoying the way Brian's eyes went half-lidded as he stroked behind his ears. "Have you seen my boyfriend?"

If a wolf could look smug, Brian was pulling it off the best he could.

Brock was fully ready to spend the rest of the practice petting his new 'therapy dog'- but Luke and Evan called him over to practice some telekinesis, and with great reluctance Brock had to stop petting the soft fur. Brian gave him the saddest eyes he had ever seen, and it legitimately hurt to walk away from him.

"Get your ass over here Brock, Teen Wolf will be fine without you!"

Brian growled his displeasure at the nickname, but let his boyfriend go. Brock wandered over to the demon and phoenix, looking at the cedar-colored wolf running circles around Evan.

"Go fetch!" Evan threw a small toy into the pool, laughing as Tyler crashed into it and Jon. "Alright, Brock, let's do this."

"Let's get this bread, fellas!" Smitty's sudden appearance  _ through _ Evan made all of them jump (Evan screamed)- and at least half of the flower pots that sat on the back porch shattered. Brock clutched his chest and his head, feeling both a heart attack and a headache coming on.

"Fuck off Casper, you're stressing Brock out!" Luke shook his fist at the ghost with a scowl, but Smitty just laughed. 

"My b."

"Smiit." John called from the shade of the porch swing. "C'mere."

Smitty winked at Brock before drifting over to his boyfriend, sitting next to him.

"Okay, let's do this again." Evan patted his chest where Smitty had walked through, shuddering. Brock nodded, the headache not growing or leaving, just throbbing. He snuck a glance behind him when he heard growls, smiling softly at Brian playing tug-o-war with a sopping wet Tyler and toy

They practiced long after the sun went down, everyone trying to get in something new for the day. Marcel and Lui practiced spells and curses on the patio, while Nogla sang softly by the pool (he didn't have much to practice either, the bastard). When the sun went down Luke and Evan started roaring fire in the firepit, having had Brock break sticks and twigs with his powers as practice early on. Everyone was exhausted but feeling pretty as they settled around the fire, the orange glow seeming to wipe off any magic or glamor that covered their real features.

An exhausted Brian still lay in his wolf form, despite Tyler having changed back. He sat right next to Brock, enjoying the slow pat he was receiving.

"So, good day?" Jon asked, yawning and showing off sharp teeth. "Cause I had a good day."

"You did nothing but swim, you lazy bastard." Luke grumbled, smiling at his brother.

Brock removed his hand, causing Brian to whine. "Alright," Brock laughed, "Come up in my lap, you giant puppy."

Brock nearly toppled over at the sudden pupper in his lap, his laugh loud and infectious as Brian licked at his face- paws firmly on his chest. "Brian- Bri, you're getting drool on my jacket!" He giggled, hands frantically petting each side of Brian's fluffy face. The wolf eventually settled down heavily in his boyfriend's lap- curled up on top of his hoodie, eyes half closed and sleepy.

Brock took this time to look around his friend’s faces, marveling at how similar yet how different they looked without their glamours.  Ohm, dangerously close to the fire, had small scales creeping down his neck and up his arms. Evan’s eyes burned with a warm fire, and John, even with his deathly pale skin, didn’t look scary.  Nogla was still softly humming.

Brock found himself falling asleep to it, burying his face into the pile of fur on his lap. 

He fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Unlucky

Brian trudged miserably into school, hair and clothes sopping wet. The sudden rainstorm had caught him as he was walking from his car to the school doors. He really hoped Jon had brought his usual umbrella today.   
His friends were all sitting in their usual place under the stairs, either soaking and looking depressed, or dry and looking depressed.   
"Jesus, what happened te ye fohks?" he asked, setting down his backpack.   
Tyler shook his head, grumbling into his jacket.    
"One of t'ose days." Nogla said sadly, sprawled out on the dirty floor. "All of us have had a terrible fokin' morning."

Brian's eyes fell on Evan, whose jacket looked singed at the edges and was probably the most dry out of all of them. Luke and Ohm were missing from the bunch- as was Brock- but it was really only the latter that worried him. Jon had a scarf around his neck and was huddling close to Evan, and upon further inspection Brian could see gills peeking out from under the wool fabric.    
"Jesus, really has been a shite mornin', huh?"    
They all grumbled resounding affirmatives, glumly looking through their phones or kicking at the soggy floor.    
"Lui called and said he can't make it, somethin’ about magic or whatever." Nogla waved a hand in the general direction of his Irish friend. "He's goin' to miss the history test but oh well."

"Brock walks to school on Thursdays, right?" Evan asked, looking up and frowning. His black hair was falling in his face. "He's probably stuck in this bullshit weather."   
Brian winced at the thought of it, shaking his head. "Just one of those days."   
They left for classes soon after, and Brian's day went from bad to shitty when he opened his backpack to realize all of his homework had gotten soaked.   
"Motherfohker." he growled under his breath, gingerly lifting out the paper as to not tear it.   
"Language!" His math teacher, a tiny, elderly woman, glared at him as he mumbled his apologies.   
His other class went much the same, covering topics that Brian didn't understand.   
Lunch was a welcome distraction. Until he walked through the line to realize all the food had small green mold spores growing on it.   
His friends were all glumly sitting at their table, and Brian's day got a teensy bit better when he saw Brock sitting with them.

But that happiness was quickly squashed when he realized his boyfriend was still soaked to the bone, his usual mohawk a frizzy mess and his glasses were broken in one lens. It seemed that Brock was having a rougher time than usual with his powers, hands over his ears in a vain attempt to block out the hundreds of student's thoughts in the cafeteria.    
"Brock, jesus babe are you okay?"   
He got a head shake in response, and Brian turned to Nogla frantically.    
"Can ye sing or someting to calm him down-"   
"Lost me voice." Dathi croaked out, pained expression in his eyes.   
"Fohk!" Brian slammed his hands down on the table before moving to smother Brocky in a hug, which the other boy leaned into.   
Tyler growled at the noise, nose twitching.   
"Wow, today fucking  _ sucks _ ." Evan said dryly. "I had to pass off bursting into flame during Chem as an accidental chemical mixture."   
His friends all opened their mouths, maybe to share their day's woes, when Nogla's phone started to ring.   
"It's Lui." Nogla said, voice cracking.

Marcel thankfully snatched the phone away from the Irishman, sparing Nogla from speaking anymore than was necessary.   
"Yo, Lui, what's up?"  The other boys at the table couldn't hear the other end of the phone, but by Marcel's varying expressions they figured it wasn't very good. "You what? Well that explains a lot, doesn't it? How the hell did this even happen dude?!"

"You know not to experiment with magic!" Marcel hissed, and his lips thinned with displeasure as Lui babbled something into his ear. "Yeah, I'll tell them that you fucked up and you'll be fixing it." He hung up abruptly, tossing Nogla's phone at the siren. "Well, Lui just fucked us all in the ass. With a chainsaw."   
"What happened?" Brian asked, running his hands over Brock's back in an attempt to calm the boy down.   
"He was experimenting with one of his good luck charms to see if he could make it last longer," Marcel ran a bandaged hand down his face. "And the little fucker accidentally made a bad luck spell on all of us."   
"Are ye KIDDING M-" Nogla started to yell but his voice completely cracked and shut off, and the boy was just left fuming as he waved his arms around wildly to express his displeasure.    
Evan let his face hit the table, ignoring the sting of pain in his temple and the threat of flames dancing under his skin.   
"Fuck this."    
"Agreed."    
"It can't be that bad, right?"   
"Mini. You've jinxed us all."

"We still haven't seem Ohm or Luke today, right?" Jon asked worriedly. "Someone needs to call them and let them know what's going on!"   
Brock suddenly slammed his head into the table, crying out from either pain, relief, or maybe both. Brian held him to make sure he couldn't do that again, glaring at everyone.   
"Everyone, shut the fohk up. Panicking is only going t' make things worse."   
Everyone slowly nodded, tense shoulders shifting to relax by a fraction.   
"Now, Jon, if you'll call Luke."

"Gladly." He pulled out his phone, cursing when he saw he had no service. "Fuck- I-I-I'll be right back, gotta go out in the hallways or some shit." The teen grumbled and stood from the table, holding his phone up to the ceiling with furrowed brows.    
Now they waited.

The wait was agonizingly silent, each of them stuck in their own thoughts, and in Brock's case, stuck in all their thoughts.   
Evan lifted his head. "Brian, we forgot to ask you. What made your morning so shitty?"   
"My car died twice and I realized that tomorrow, te day of winter break is a full moon." Brian shrugged. Tyler, who still hadn't said a word the entire day, nodded glumly in agreement.

Little did the weres know that it wasn't just any full moon- and if Tyler had been paying attention in Earth Science instead of sleeping on his desk, he would have know that there was particularly rare lunar phenomenon that would be occurring on this particular full moon.   
But of course they wouldn't know until it was far too late.   
"You should just scrap that car at this point." Brock mumbled into the table. "Take mine, I only drive to work."

Brian kissed the top of his head. "I might have to take you up on that."   
Their attention was drawn to Jon as he slid back into the table, eyes wide and hands shaking.   
"We have a  _ very big fucking problem. _ " He hissed.   
"What?" John leaned across the table.   
"Ohm turned Luke to stone and can't turn him back."   
The declaration was met with shocked stares and open mouths.   
"He did what?" Evan whispered.   
"But - Ohm can turn people back!" Brock protested, lifting his head from the table. "He has to, with how many times he's turned Mr. Sark."

"Well he-he apparently fucking can't this time! It's gotta be the stupid damn curse!" Jon nearly broke his phone by how hard he slammed his it on the table, scared tears quickly forming in his blue eyes. This couldn't be happening- not to Luke, anybody but his brother.   
"Alright, we don't need to panic. Lui's parents are both sorcerers so we'll talk to them after school, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm going there now." For the first time, Tyler spoke up, voice low. "I just want to get this stupid thing over with as soon as possible, so fuck school. See you guys there." He slung his backpack over his shoulder, walking out of the cafeteria.   
"Mrs. Calibre is going to smack him for skipping." Marcel shrugged. "Oh well. Meet up in our morning spot after school?"   
Spirits brightened by the thought of an angry Mother Lui using the chancla on the werewolf, they all agreed.

Lui's mother wasn't a big of a help as they hoped; both in regards to the curse as well as the Ohm problem. She didn't have any experience dealing with Gorgons, and there was nothing helpful in any of the books she had checked. The curse was another problem entirely- Lui had bonded the spell with his own blood to make it stronger, so they would just have to wait it for the duration of the spell, out or find a good luck charm that would counteract the bad juju that her son had created.    
And with no leprechauns or rabbit's feet in sight, the boys prepared themselves for a terrible winter holiday. They just hoped things would get fixed by Christmas.    
Luke's father had been furious when he found out that his son was now nothing more than a garden decoration, and had snapped at the Gorgon with the fury of, well, hell. 

  
Overall, pretty shitty day. That was just the  _ first day. _


	7. Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go

The next day, the day of the full moon, Brian woke up in the worst mood. His teeth and tongue felt out of place in his mouth, and his skin crawled as he stepped into the shower. He shivered when he exited, feeling the steam cling to his body.

  
His car died, again, on the way to school, and he had had to try and fix it in the foggy morning.

  
His friends were a mix of pissed and depressed as he got to school. Nogla's voice still hadn't returned. Tyler had skipped school altogether.

  
When asked why he didn't do the same, Brian shook his head. "Not all me classes had early finals." he muttered, swiping his tongue over his canines.

  
He hoped he did well on his Physics final, but wasn't entirely sure with the whole curse situation. The only good luck of the day was that was his final class, so he was free to leave.

  
Until the required winter break assembly. The principal, a stuffy man in his thirties, spouted bullshit on how he was proud of all of them, and how he hoped everyone would have a fantastic winter break. The entire time, Brian was sandwiched between Evan and Brock, who kept him from shuddering in pain as the sun went down.

  
As the assembly ended, Evan shoved Brian into the hallway. "Go, go, go!" He hissed, watching Brian run to his car with worry. The sun was almost touching the horizon.

His car thankfully sputtered to life, and with a pounding heart Brian floored it- nearly hitting a bus in his haste to peel out of the parking lot. Snow glittered on the side of the road as he drove home, and Brian let out a little sigh of relief as familiar streets came into view.

He sprinted out of his car,  slipping on the ice and shaking as he tried to put his key in the lock. "Fohk, fohk, c'mon." He whined, not even feeling successful as he finally managed to turn the lock.

  
He dropped his backpack and dashed to his room. Or rather, tried to, because the second his foot his the stair, he crumpled to his knees, falling down the stairs.

  
His last thought before he faded was  _ Of course I ruined my favorite jacket. _

 

It was... honestly kind of upsetting not to wake up on the familiar doormat- instead he was curled up in the snow god knows where in the woods, skin cold and lips frozen. His teeth chattered as he walked back to civilization, wanting more than anything to change back into his wolf form- at least he would have fur if he did. 

  
But fate was never on his side. 

  
Instead he had to walk the mile back in his own skin, thankful at least he wasn't too far from his house. He could smell where he was going at least, that was a plus.

He could taste blood in his mouth, but what stopped his panic was the familiar taste of raw bunny also there. He must've had fun last night.

  
At least part of him had fun. He sighed as he hopped the fence to his backyard, seeing the paper boy in front of his door. He shivered at the drastic change between outside and inside, groaning at feeling of warm air hitting his freezing body.

  
He shakily pulled some pjs on, savoring the softness of the flannel on his legs. He brought his hand to his mouth to check his teeth, hissing with pain as he accidentally pricked himself.

  
His phone, left on the floor, started playing a familiar ringtone.

  
The warmth in his body quickly spread to his heart as he saw the name.

  
_ Brocky is calling. _

He quickly picked up, relieved to hear the familiar voice of his boyfriend on the other line; safe and sound. 

  
"Hey," Brock laughed, running his free hand through his messy bed head. "I kind expected to see you here this morning."

  
"Sorry to disappoint. Had a grand ol' time not trying t' break into my boyfriends house." Brian lay down on the floor, trying to balance out his body's temperature.

  
"I doubt your boyfriend would mind if you tried to break into his house in half an hour." Brock said, shifting out of bed and into a pair of slippers. "Even if you do smell like wet dog."

  
"And even if my breath smells like roadkill?"   
"Do you not brush your teeth?"   
Brian laughed softly, and it took the pressure of a curse off both of them as they shared a laugh over the phone. "If I'm coming over, I'm staying the night." he threatened.   
"Why not? My parents are out of town again." _   
_ "When are they ever in town?" 

  
"Heck if I know." Brock shrugged (not that Brian could see), smiling at the prospect of a quiet night in with his boyfriend. "Bring your cute little tail over here- we'll watch some movies and cuddle."    
"That sounds perfect, Brocky." Brian smiles as well. "I'm gonna shower quick and I'll be right over."    
"I can pick you up if you're still not feeling well?"    
"Nah, it's alright." Brian waved him off. "My car'll get me to yer house at least. Not sure if it'll let me leave though."   
"What a shame."

  
"Love ye, Brocky."   
"Love you too, Bri."

  
Brian hung up, the stress of the full moon fading faster and faster as he hurried into the shower, watching the water turn a muddy red.   
His car actually did die, just feet from Brock's driveway. Brian grudgingly pushed it to the curb, hoping it would start again in the morning.   
Brock opened the door with a smile, a cup of hot chocolate, and a joke of "Well, at least you are on my welcome mat, even if you're late."

They shared a sweet kiss and Brock dragged him into the house, a few movies already set up on the tv and blankets set on the couch. Brian thought it was actually kind of romantic, and took the hot chocolate with a grin.    
"God, yer the best."   
"I try." 

  
They settled on the sectional and pressed play, Brock curling up to his boyfriend in hopes of warming the icy layer that still remained under his skin.    
"God, I tink that rabbit didn't sit well with me." Brian groaned two movies in, his stomach churning uncomfortably.   
"You ate rabbit?" Brock said, wrinkling his nose.

  
"I told ye my breath smelled like roadkill." Brian leaned forward, waves of queasiness rocking his body. "Bathroom." he managed to choke out before vaulting the sectional clumsily.   
He luckily made it to the toilet right before his stomach emptied itself, choking him with the bitter taste of puke.   
A warm hand rubbed at his back.   
"... I guess you're not 'hungry like the wolf' at the moment, yah?"

  
"I actually hate ye." Brian grumbled into the toilet bowl, his voice reverberating off of the porcelain. Brock pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and handed him a paper cup full of water- which he drank greedily.    
"Hey, it's almost dinnertime. I have enough gas to run to the store and get you some soup for your tummy?"

That would be great." Brian mumbled, feeling the water sit in his stomach uncomfortably. "I'll be here."   
"Hey." Brock took the cup from Brian. "I love you."   
Brian reached up to bring Brock's head down, pressing their foreheads together. "Love you too, Brocky."

  
Brock left Brian on the couch, waving at him with his keys.   
The curse thankfully didn't affect Brock as he drove the few miles to their local supermarket. In fact, he didn't hit a single red light there, and was feeling pretty optimistic when he exited the place with groceries and flowers in hand. The sunset looked gorgeous as he drove back, humming softly along to the radio.

  
Blissfully ignorant as to what was to come.


	8. Blood Like Lemonade

The house was dark- but that didn't surprise him anymore. His powers usually frazzled the lights anyways, and he was buying light bulbs in bulk now.   
"Brian? Baby, are you awake?"

Silence greeted him.   
"Bri-an." Brock drew out his boyfriend's name. He walked over to the couch, frowning at the rumpled blankets that didn't hold his boyfriend.   
He dropped off the flowers at the kitchen counter, doing a quick scan to make sure Brian hadn't fallen asleep anywhere.   
His phone rang.   
Brock jumped. Bringing a hand to his chest, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.   
_ Fried Chicken is calling. _ _   
_ He brought the phone up to his ear. "Evan?" he questioned. "What's up?"

" _ Dude, Tyler is- this is not good man. Fuck! Jon, cut him off- _ "   
"Evan, slow down! You're not making any sense."   
_ "Look out the fucking window dude." _

Brock did as Evan asked. He almost dropped his phone in shock at the huge, full, bright moon hanging in the sky.   
"But - the full moon was yesterday!" Brock said, sitting down to hide behind the cabinets.   
"I don't know! Curses shouldn't be able to alter the fucking planets! Jon, get him-" the phone cut out for a second before it brought Evan back. "Please tell me you aren't with Brian."   
"I left him at my house before I went to the store, and now I can't find him." Brock whispered. The darkness of the house now pressed in on him, his voice deafening in the silence.   
"Get out of your house. Smitty lives close by, go stay with him for the ni-" Evan let out a scream, and the phone line went dead.   
"Evan?" Brock hissed into the phone. "Evan?"   
He suddenly became aware of the heavy breaths from the echoing staircase.

Every instinct in his body told him to  _ run _ , but he knew if he made a move too suddenly then it was game over. He slowly started to crawl towards the door, phone long forgotten as he tried not to make the wooden floorboards creak.    
He froze when he heard loud sniffing. It was closer this time, and with his heart pounding erratically he quickened his pace.    
The floorboard creaked loudly as he started to stand in the doorway that led to the hall.   
He saw blue eyes in the darkness.   
They didn't recognize him.   
He ran.   
  
He didn't make it far- Brian having much more speed on him. He felt jaws nipping at his back, and one of his canines snagged on the fabric as well as the skin, leaving a bloody welt in its wake. Brock was thankful that his powers seemed to kick in, the adrenaline and stress putting his body on overdrive. One of the floating shelves ripped from the wall and hurled itself in Brian's path- it stopped the wolf for a second, but not enough for Brock to make his escape free.    
The jaws were back and this time sharp teeth lodged themselves in the meaty part of his thighs, claws digging into the back of his legs as he went down. Everything  _ hurt _ . His glasses smashed on the hardwood floor.

Brock screamed as a paw sliced at his arm, and teeth shook his leg violently. He managed to kick Brian in the snout, the wolf pulling off Brock with a yelp before shaking his head and drawing his lips up in a snarl. His mouth dripped with Brock's blood, and his large, over sized paws, (the ones Brock had fawned over) were stained red as well.   
Brock managed to stand, running as best as he could to the door. His glasses were gone, and his legs shook under his weight, but he  _ ran _ , opening the front door and turning to slam it in Brian's face.   
He paused for a moment, eyeing the scratches on the outside of the door. The wolf slammed into the door from the inside.   
Apparently, the curse had a sense of irony.   
He bolted for the street, leaving bloody footprints behind as his front door shook.   
  
Smitty opened the door and Brock sped inside, ignoring the shocked ghost's face.   
"Brock? Holy shit dude, what happened?"   
Brock took big panting breaths, sliding down the wall. He would apologize for the bloodstains later; now, he just needed to catch his breath.   
"Full moon - Brian - curse -" Brock managed to choke out. Smitty's face grew grim.

"Oh shit- the fucking blue moon! We're so stupid." Smitty held a hand out to help Brock up, but Brock's fingers slipped right through his grasp. "Fuck," He cursed, looking down to see that his pale skin was paler than normal. "God dammit- I-I'm stuck intangible. Ah shit, there's bandages in the bathroom you just have to get them dude. Can you walk?"   
Brock shook his head after a moment, his calves screaming in pain.    
"No."    
"Fuck "

"Can you call someone?" Brock asked. Smitty nodded his head.   
"Thank god for Siri. Let me go find my phone."   
Brock slumped further against the wall, trying to put pressure on his legs to staunch the bleeding. It only worked partially, blood still dripping from his fingers.   
He heard Smitty's voice like he was underwater. He caught a few words through the haze of blood loss: things like  _ "John" _ and  _ "No" _ , but otherwise all he could focus on was the blue wall across from him.   
Blue. He liked that color. Even if it scared him a little.

Blearily he looked up at approaching footsteps, and he smiled at the sight of the couple. Smitty looked worried but Brock didn't really understand why, and waved to the ghost and the vampire.    
"Hi John," He slurred, not noticing the glassy look in his pale eyes. "D'ya have bandaids for me?"   
John didn't understand, eyes shifting from pale to red as the smell of iron wafted through his nose.   
John bent down and his face came into focus, sharp fangs elongating more so than usual.    
Smitty was trying desperately to pull his boyfriend away, but his hands kept slipping through him.   
John's teeth sank into Brock's neck.

Brock screamed once, and then fell silent. The silence was the most horrific thing Brock had ever heard, because it allowed him to hear his heartbeat. He tried to move his head, but a piercing pain in his neck stopped him.   
Smitty soon filled the silence with screams of his own, trying to pull his boyfriend off of Brock. He sobbed, throwing hits and punches, but his hands only ghosted through John's body.   
John slurped eagerly at Brock's blood, lapping up the remainder of the blood with speed and precision.   
Brock felt his vision darken as the bloodloss began to set in, his blood being drained faster than it was supposed to.   
Something shattered in the kitchen.   
John's head snapped up with a hiss, and Brock felt all the color return to his vision at once, feeling every cut and sting in his body at once with the pain that had accompanied it.   
A growl ripped through the hallway.

His vision was fuzzy as he watched Brian lunge for John- the two falling onto Smitty's floor with a loud thud as they scratched and clawed at one another. Smitty had abandoned the fight and was trying to call someone anyone to help. Brock swore he heard Ohm's voice screaming on the phone, but he was fading in and out of consciousness.   
Then things went dark.

 

He woke up on a couch, his body covered by a blanket. His legs hurt, and so did his neck. He dazedly remembered there was a reason why. Did he slip on ice? He remembered running on ice. That didn't seem right, though.   
Ignoring the muffled voices in the room, Brock kept his eyes shut. Why did his body hurt so bad?   
A flash of blue and auburn fur stained red flashed through his mind, and he panicked, throwing the blanket off himself as he thrashed and remembered everything.

Bright and warm hands cupped his face, forcing his head still. He tried to kick whoever it was off but the hands remained- strong arms keeping him still.   
"Brock,  **_stop moving_ ** ."    
Brock had never heard Evan use such a harsh tone, and stopped his violent jerking. His body burned like the sun.    
"You're safe. You lost a lot of blood man, I'm trying to fix you up."    
He always forgot that Evan could use his resurrection powers on others- healing flames and ashes.

"Where's Smiity?" Brock slurred through the healing. "And John? And Brian?"   
Evan grimaced. "Smitty's fine. Shaken up, and hating himself, but fine. As for John and Brian, well..." His sentence trailed off, revealing nothing. Brock opened his eyes.   
A strangled cry escaped him.   
Brian and John were locked in battle, scratched up and as monstrous as anyone could imagine. Their heads were turned to the side, snarling at some unseen threat.   
They were both solid stone.   
Brock had a good idea at what the threat was.   
"How long have I been out?" He muttered, swatting Evan's hand when the heat became unbearable.   
"Stop moving." He put the hand back firmly, ignoring the glare Brock sent his way. The radio suddenly buzzed to life but Evan just shot his friend an unimpressed look. Ohm was sitting behind him on the other couch, and made himself know to answer the question.   
"A few hours. Five, maybe? It's like, 3 am." His voice was shaky, hands trembling where they cupped a mug- coffee by the smell. "I-I didn't know what else to do."   
"It's alright Ohm. It's a, uh, temporary solution." Evan trailed off as he tried to think of something else to say. He pulled his hand away, looking frustrated. "I can't heal these fucking wounds and I don't know why- you won't die of blood loss though."   
A sudden shriek rang through the house, scaring Ohm and causing him to spill some of his coffee. Smitty was standing in the hallway, staring at Brock. He ran, - solid footsteps hitting the ground -, and threw himself into Brock's arms with an Oof! from the human.   
"Fuck, you're okay." Smitty sobbed into Brock's chest, hugging him. "I was so fucking worried, I couldn't do anything, fuck, I'm sorry-"   
"Hey, it's okay." Brock rubbed gentle circles on his friend's back, wincing as pressure made contact with his ribs.   
"Alright, he's glad to see you too." Evan pulled the ghost off of Brock. "Seriously, though, Brock, Smitty told us what you told him, but what happened?"   
"Brian- he uh, transformed in my house..." Brock trailed off as memories flooded his head. He remembered Brian's cold blue eyes. The radio got a little bit louder. "He chased me and scratched up my legs before I got out of the house..." Voice shaky, his mind was racing. Everything seemed so fast. He could hear his friend's concerned thoughts. The radio was blaring now, and the microwave had turned on. "I-I-I managed to get to Smitty's house. There was so much blood..."    
Evan had to cover his ears as the speakers blared, a high pitched whine that put all of them on edge.    
Brock was having a panic attack.    
His breathing was erratic, eyes darting back and forth but not focusing on anyone or anything.   
Ohm was the first to leap to action, abandoning his coffee mug to lay his cool hands (thank god he was cold-blooded) on Brock's feverish face.   
"Brock, I need you to breathe in." He commanded sternly. One of the speakers blew out, and the TV turned on in return. "Brock. Breathe in."   
The boy didn't respond, hands limp and shaking. Ohm glared at him through his sunglasses.   
"Brock. Take a breath."   
Brock did what Ohm asked, a rattling breath that sounded like a skeleton’s ribcage. "He - he - he-" Brock stammered, eyes still unfocused.   
The sink turned on, spraying water onto the counter.   
"Okay, breathe with me okay?" Ohm took slow, loud breaths and made sure that Brock was doing his best to mimic him- mumbling encouraging words as Brock's breathing slowly got back to normal. Ohm didn't say a word about the tears that spilled from broken hazel eyes, just giving comforting words and soothing touches to his back.

Evan and Smiity shifted in place as the gorgon guided Brock through the panic attack, leaning back with a sigh when Brock nodded his head okay.   
Ohm put a hand to his forehead, apparently pleased at the temperature. "So, we're not going to discuss it, but I want to ask yes or no questions, okay?"   
"Okay." Brock whispered hoarsely.   
"Okay." Ohm rolled out his shoulders. "Do you want us to call your parents?"   
"No."   
"Sounds good. Do you want us to call any of our friends?"   
"Whoever you guys want."   
"That's not a yes or no, Brock."   
"Yes."   
"Okay, and last question: do you feel comfortable being alone if Evan, Smiity, and I need to fix things?"   
"Yes."   
Ohm leaned back on his heels. "Thank you Brock. Try to go back to sleep." He turned to Evan and Smitty, who were looking at Ohm, confused.

Brock laid back down on the couch, the pain and anxiety making his limbs heavy and head spin. He put his head under one of the throw pillows and tried to block out the thoughts of his friends- trying to block out the whole night.   
Ohm ushered Evan and Smitty into the next room, making sure the two fighting were still frozen in stone before they left Brock alone.    
"Dude- what's going on with you?"   
Ohm whirled on Evan. "You want to know what's going on with me?" He hissed. "I've turned two of my fucking friends and my boyfriend to stone, and I can't turn them back. I just had to stop Brock from passing out from a panic attack, while I've been having them too. My boyfriend's dad hates me now, because I’m a ‘useless viper’ and I've turned his son into a 'garden decoration'." He pushed his finger into Evan's chest, and even through the sunglasses Evan could see the vivid green irises. "We're cursed with bad luck, which, yeah, might be bad for you guys, not being able to touch things or randomly catching on fire, but for me it means I have watch my every. Fucking. Move." He moved back. "So yeah, I'm a little stressed out, and I'm considering holding a gun to Lui's head until he figures out a solution."   
Silence hung in the room.   
"Yeah... this uh, sucks a lot. Brock almost died, man." Smitty's voice was quiet- like a kid who had been reprimanded by his parents. "I... fuck, what do we do? We need some luck if we want to get through this shit."

Ohm sighed deeply. "There is someone who might be able to help."   
Evan whirled on him. "And you didn't bring them up before?"   
"Yeah, cause it's a pretty big 'might' and since we haven't talked since freshman year." Ohm bit into his lip, thinking. "I'll call him, see if he can meet us anywhere soon."   
"Sounds good." Smitty said, albeit a little shakily. "In that case, I'm going to go turn off my shit so Brock doesn't explode it."   
Evan rubbed at his temple, flames licking harmlessly at his wrist. "I guess I'll call Jon, see how Tyler is doing."   
They all split off to do what they needed to, Evan throwing worried glances to Brock's restless form on the couch, wincing when his muscles would tense. His call with Jon was brief- Tyler was sleeping soundly (after some heavy sedatives, don't ask)- and Jon's arm would be fine after some aspirin and rest. He promised Evan he'd call if anything changed and hung up kind of abruptly- still shaken from the night's events.    
Ohm seemed to have better luck with his phone call, coming back looking a little more than relieved.    
"We are in luck- kind of literally. I don't know if you know Jack or Mark- we used to hang out back in the day." Ohm adjusted his sunglasses so they were further up his nose. "-but it turns out they're both good friends of Brock's."   
"Okay, how does that help us?"   
"Well, not to sound racist- but Jack is well, a leprechaun."

"Hm." Evan scratched his head. "Can he help us?"   
"He thinks he may be able to." Ohm looked tired, but smiled. "And Mark promised to bring some things to cheer Brock up."   
With that said, they hung around, restless and unsure of what to do in the waiting period. Smitty was the first to leap up when the doorbell rang, but Ohm beat him to the door, throwing the bloody walls a disgusted look before pulling the door open.   
"Ohm!" Jack's voice rang through the house, and Brock sat up straight.   
"Is that Jack?" he asked, mohawk falling into his face. "Whazz' he doing here?"   
"Well I heard ye were down on-"   
"Gosh, please no more puns." Brock interrupted, clutching his head as another round of nausea hit. "Down on my luck I know."   
"... didn't know ye could read minds, dude."   
"It's a long story."   
"It could actually be your guys' fault." Ohm piped up, rubbing tiredly at his face (careful not to let the sunglasses slip off). "But that's a talk for another time."    
Jack and Mark entered the house, doing their best to ignore the O+ paint that Smitty had recently acquired. They sat down on the couch, also ignoring the statues on the other side of the room- instead focusing on their old friend.   
"Jaesus Brock, I can smell th'bad luck on ye."

"Thanks. Does it smell?"   
"Horribly." Jack pulled him into a side hug. "Sorry."   
Mark lounged on the couch, smiling. "If it makes you feel better, I brought you some of your favorite books. Just in case you're stuck here for a while."   
Brock teared up as Mark pulled some paperbacks out of his backpack. He saw Harry Potter, Nancy Drew, and a few other titles before they were stuffed back in and pushed onto his lap.   
"Thank you guys." He looked up, smirking sadly. "And yes, I guessed that I looked like a werewolf mauled me, probably because that's what happened."   
Jack's eyes flicked to the statues. "T'at one?"

"The one I'm dating, yes."    
"Oh."   
There was a moment of awkward silence as Mark struggled to say something without sounding like a total idiot, but failing miserably. Jack thankfully swooped in, charming as all Irishmen were.   
"Well the good news is that I tink I can help ye- here, take my hand. I won't bite-"   
"Ill timed joke, Jack."   
"Shut up Mark."

"Wait, wait, wait." Brock still handed Jack his hand, but frowned. "Why are you guys here?"   
"An ol' friend called, so here we are." Jack said simply.   
Brock's frown deepened. "So you guys really aren't human." He shook his head. "Like, I had guessed, but it's weird to have it confirmed."   
Jack winked at him. "I got t'at Irish luck fer ye, Brock. Just trust me."   
Brock finally relaxed, allowing Jack to cover his hand.   
"So you said a witch did this?" Mark said, looking over at Ohm. The gorgon nodded, his glasses slipping a little.   
"One of our friends. Named Lui. Good kid, but likes to experiment with magic."

"Well that'll do it." He muttered to himself, scratching idly at the scruff on his chin. He turned to Jack with a cocked brow. "Do you think you can fix this?"   
To that, the Irishman snorted- looking a little offended at the question. "I can give ye all more luck then the lottery."

"But will you?" Ohm asked. "If I know you, there's always a price."   
"Not this time." Jack said. "A gift fer a good friend." He closed his eyes, and Brock's entire body felt itchy. He vaguely wondered if this was what Brian felt like before he transformed. It was like there was a second skin under him.   
"What did you do?" Brock asked. His body felt better already. There was no underlying ache in his legs or throat, and Ohm's phone started playing soft music.   
"Little good luck here, little curse-breakin' there." Jack winked. "Anyone who's sufferin' the same ting is also cured."   
John's stature immediately started flaking little stone piece. Smiity, turning visible and tangible, yelped and rushed to catch his boyfriend as he fell.   
"Sorry!" Ohm gasped, leaning against the wall. "Had to try."   
John started breathing heavily, being held tightly by his boyfriend. He squinted up. "Smiit?"   
Mark let loose a snort, ash and smoke escaping his nose. "I think that's our cue to leave, Jack."   
Smitty started sobbing.   
Mark and Jack were quick to leave, giving a quick hug to Brock and Ohm. "Call us more often, ye bastard." Jack said, punching the gorgon in the arm. Ohm chuckled, ushering them out the door.

Brock followed them to the door despite the aches in his muscles, hands shaking. He didn't want to admit that he was scared of his friend in the other room, sticking close to Ohm for emotional and physical support.    
He thanked Jack profusely, though the Irishman said he was just happy to help.    
"Come over for Christmas if ye really want ta thank me, lad."

Brock hummed. "I have plans Christmas morning, but I can gladly come over for lunch- oh." Jack was grinning. "Joke. Gotcha. I'm receiving the 'no payment needed' message from your thoughts." Brock kept babbling, hoping to preserve his time away from the living room. Jack gave him an unimpressed glance.    
"Take care of yerself, Brocky-boy." And with that, his old friends were gone.   
Ohm shut the door. "Do you want to go back and see John?" He asked quietly.   
Brock didn't say anything. He just shrugged.   
"I'm not the mind reader here, but I'm getting huge 'fuck that' vibes from you."   
Brock shrugged again.   
"Brock, talk to me. Do you want to go in there or no?"   
"Not really, but I should get it over with." Brock squeaked. He moved before Ohm could say anything, nervously wringing his hands.   
Smitty and John were still on the ground, John whispering to Smitty. Evan, who Brock had honestly forgotten existed with how quiet he had been, leaned against the wall. He gave a strained smile to Brock.   
Brock caught John's eyes. Pale, not red.

John moved to say something and Brock couldn't help it-  _ he flinched _ , and the look of hurt that crossed John's face stung harder than any slap could have. The glass of water on the coffee table started shaking violently, and Ohm quickly put a hand on Brock's shoulder to try to calm him.   
Brian was still stone.    
Brock wasn't sure he could deal with that right now- not when he could barely breathe.    
John refused to look him in the eyes.

"I'm going to head out." Brock quietly said.   
"Do you want me to go with you?" Ohm said, hand steady on Brock's back. Brock shook his head.   
"I'll be fine."   
"Okay."   
The silence pressed into Brock, and it was too similar to another silence, one in a dark kitchen, that Brock fled, running out the door and down the street.   
Not caring when he realized he wasn't headed in the direction of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat!! @fluffy-papaya and @books-bring-you-to-wonderland on tumblr.


	9. Can’t Sleep Love

He only realized he had no idea where he was when he straightened up, wiping the tears and snot from his face.

  
"Brock?" A familiar voice called, and Brock whirled around to face Jon, opening a front door to a rather fancy house. "What are you doing?"

  
"Can I come in?" Brock asked, weakly lurching towards his friend.

  
"Yeah, sure. Come on in."

Jon was quick to bring Brock close into his arms, counting numerous scratches and wounds that were only half healed. He could feel Evan's magic under the surface of Brock's skin, and someone else's too. He half-led half-dragged his friend inside, setting him down quickly on one of the couches. If Brock saw the hole in the hallway wall or the half-flooded kitchen, he didn't say anything- plopping heavily on the cushions with a sniffle. 

  
"I can't think straight, Jon."

  
"You don't-don't have to, man. Just- chill for one second."   
Del looked worried as he ran out of the room, shaggy black hair flopping into his face as he bounded up the stairs. Tyler was hopefully still asleep on his bed- and Del peeked in to grab something from his bookshelf before ducking back downstairs.    
The mermaid placed a small orange teddy bear into Brock's scraped hands.

"What?" Brock looked up at his friend, clutching the bear.

  
"Teddy bears make everything - make everything better!" Jon said, a strained smile crossing his face.

  
Brock laughed. It was the first time he had smiled; really, truly smiled since he woke up. "Jon, what the heck?"

  
"Mr. Bearington will keep you safe from harm." Jonathan sat next to his friend, pulling a thick blanket over the both of them. "And so will I. Now, what happened?"

  
And maybe it was the stupid bear, or the warm blanket over him, or the understanding smile of the mermaid, but Brock found himself retelling the past day's events to Jon.   
"And I flinched. I. Freaking. Flinched." Brock threw a hand up in the air, the other snuggling the stuffed bear. "John is probably feeling really super guilty, and I make it even worse!"

"I mean- to-to be fair man, he did drink you like a capri sun-"   
The glare that Brock sent his way was more grumpy than malicious, but Jon knew better than to continue with that train of thought. "B-but- it was a weird circumstance, and-and I think when you're ready you can try to talk to him about it." 

  
Brock opened his mouth to say something but stopped because... he had nothing to say. Jon was being pretty insightful.   
His head was quiet for the first time in a while.   
"Go to bed dude, I'll stay with you."

  
"... thank you, Delirious."

 

His sleep was full of nightmares, but he never woke once, despite the fangs and claws and teeth and stone creatures chasing after him.

  
"Tyler, get back upstairs."

  
"I'm hungry."

  
"I don't give - give a shit! Brock is in the living room!"

  
"Why?"

  
"I'll tell you if you go back upstairs."

  
"No, I don't really care. I just want food."

  
"Tyler!"

  
Brock's eyes fluttered open from the dark dream into a bright living room. An orange bear was curled into his arms, its stuffed body lumpy from where he had been laying on it.   
Jon was trying to push back a tired Tyler, hair stuck up in different directions. 

  
"You fucking tranquilized me dude! With a horse tranq! Oh, hi Brock." Tyler gave a toothy grin to the sleepy boy on the couch.

Brock was probably far too dazed and confused to properly answer, rubbing tiredly at his eyes before squinting back.   
Tyler's teeth were normal.   
No blood, no scrapes.   
Brock wasn't afraid of him thank god- but Jon was still trying to push the brick wall that was Tyler Wine out of the room.

  
"Delirious I play defense in football you're not going to push me."

  
"I-I- can try!" Jon exclaimed, grunting as he pushed against Tyler's chest with no avail.   
It was like a sitcom that you start halfway through an episode and don't understand what's going on.   
That's kind of how Brock felt at this very moment.

  
"Did... I... is there any news on the guyos?"

"Cartoonz is back to normal." Tyler lifted Delirious up under the armpits and moved him behind him. "That's what woke me up; Jon screaming in excitement."

  
Delirious's pale cheeks colored pink.

  
"And if what I'm hearing is correct, you being friends with a leprechaun has broken our curse." Tyler held out his hand in a fistbump. "Nice Deus Ex Machina, dude."

  
"Th-thanks." Brock stammered, returning the fist bump.

  
Jon stopped trying to hammer away at Tyler. He let out a huff, sitting down and stealing part of Brock's blanket. "Go make yourself some food, you behemoth."

  
Tyler chuckled as he left the room. "Someone's been reading their dictionary!"

  
Brock raised an eyebrow at Jon. "What just happened?"

  
"He's a little high from the horse tranq."

  
"A little?"

"Okay, a lot." Jon rolled his eyes. "But yeah- thanks for the luck assist, we-we really needed that."

  
Brock paused, turning his head to glance into the kitchen where Tyler was shoveling cereal into his mouth- milk dribbling down his chin and spilling on his shirt. Brock turned back to Jon who looked horrified at the mess.   
"Is Brian...?"

"Yeah, he's fixed too." Jon tore his eyes away from the catastrophe in his kitchen. "Everyone's fixed."

  
Brock nodded swallowing nervously. A memory flashed behind his eyes, and Brock found himself shaking away the sounds of a wolf scent-tracking, taking pleasure in the distracting sound of Tyler slurping milk.

  
"He wants to see you."   
Brock froze at the words, and the memory came back. He was in the kitchen, hiding. He crawled away. Blue eyes saw him. They didn't recognize him.

  
"-rock? Brock?" Jon shook Brock's shoulders.   


“Yeah? I'm fine."

  
Jon looked to the kitchen. Brock followed his gaze.   
Tyler was tearing up, milk and soggy cereal spilling onto the counter. The bowl lay in shards. Ignoring the now crying Tyler, Brock turned back to Jon.

  
"I'm good."

"Uh- oh-okay." Jon didn't seem to be convinced but he didn't push either, not when Brock was a second from shutting down altogether. He could practically see the emotional walls the sensitive teen was building, looking far too haggard for his age.   
"You don't have to see him, Brock."

  
"I just want to go home."   
He didn't really, but where else was he to go? No where was safe from destruction it seemed.   
He thought back to the kitchen- his safe haven.    
Pastel blue walls were tainted with blood and betrayal.    
He could hear Jon worrying about him. 

  
"-want me to drive you home?"

  
"I can walk."

  
"Your leg is looking pretty bad man- let-let me just-"

"I can  _ walk _ ." Brock snarled at Jon, and the mermaid drew back in shock. Brock sighed, leaving the pastel orange bear on the couch. "I'm sorry. I'll go."   
He was allowed to leave, Tyler waving happily at him.   
The walk was a little fuzzy, but Brock found a familiar street and found his way home from there, avoiding Smitty's house.   
His door, thankfully, wasn't broken, just hanging wide open. He nearly puked at the blood staining the hardwood.   
That was his blood.   
He stole a glance at the cabinet above the washing machine.   
Maybe he should clean to get his mind off of things.

With that goal in mind, Brock snapped on a pair of rubber gloves and pulled out some rags.   
His cleaning was methodical, slowly scrubbing the blood out of wood grain. Halfway through, he tried to take a break, to give release to his aching fingers, but visions of splattered red forced him back into work.   
He didn't stop with the bloody floors, and moved on to scrubbing down his kitchen.   
He tossed out old food, cleaned out the sink, and washed the windows.   
He checked the time.   
Only half an hour had passed.   
He moved onto the rest of the house, mopping, scrubbing, and dusting. His leg and his fingers hated him, but Brock bit past the pain and kept going.   
The rest of the day passed by in a bit of a blur, with Brock scrubbing down every inch of his house until it shined.   
He left his bedroom for last.   
He had seen the shredded pjs on the floor.   
But eventually, the time came, and Brock found himself searching the pile of clothes and finding Brian's phone in the center of the pile.   
He had found his phone in the kitchen, blaring messages from  _ Fried Chicken, Stone Cold,  _ and _ Casper the Unfriendly Ghost. _

He reached for Brian's phone, fingertips grazing the screen when someone knocked on his door.

  
"It's Ohm." The gorgon called, knocking again. A pause. "Please don't be dead."

  
Brock walked down the stairs, exhaustion starting to set through his body. He opened the door yawning.   
Ohm's eyes went wide behind the sunglasses. 

"Woah."   
It was a fair reaction. The entire house had been cleaned after all.   
Ohm lifted up Mark's backpack, filled to the brim with books. "You forgot this."   
Brock just stared tiredly at him.

He gestured to set it on the floor, knowing full well he couldn't pick it up at the moment. Despite the gloves he had worn his hands were raw and ached, and didn't dare sit down- knowing he'd fall asleep.

  
"Brock- if you're not oka-"   
"I'm  **_fine_ ** ." He said- you know, like a liar. "Just go home- I'll see you tomorrow or whatever."

Ohm obviously looked skeptical but didn't protest, holding his hands out a non threatening gesture.   
If he noticed the silver bracelets or necklace that adorned Brock's wrists and neck, he didn't say anything.

The gorgon winced when Brock slammed the door in his face, wanting to comfort his friend but not knowing how- especially when Brock was just pushing everyone away.   
Ohm had other problems to deal with though, and with a heavy hearted sigh he turned away from the scratched door and headed back to his car. Luke was softly snoring in the passenger seat, and it brought a little smile back to his weary face.

  
Maybe Luke's dad wouldn't kill him after all- this wasn't exactly the first time Luke had been turned to stone and come back (blindfolds were necessary for any kind of serious bedroom stuff, unfortunately for Ohm).

  
But regardless he slipped into the driver's seat and turned on the car, radio quietly playing in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (☞ຈل͜ຈ)☞


	10. I Think We're Alone Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is Fluffy Papaya's birthday! Go show her some love, and enjoy the chapter! Angst then fluff, I promise, extra long chapter too!!!

Brock swayed on his feet, blinking back sleep. He couldn’t fall asleep. He sluggishly moved around the house, trying to find something to wake up his mind. The silver bangles he had swiped from his mom’s jewelry box jingled softly as he opened door after door, trying to find something.   
  
He heard sniffing, like he was trying to find someone.  
  
Brock forced his eyes open from the memory, from the sleep.   
Claws and teeth dug into his thighs.   
He could feel his blood rushing out.   
Oh god, he was dying-  
  
Brock let out a scream, staggering to the bathroom and dry heaving.   
He curled up on the tile floor, letting out quiet sobs.

It was going to be a long night- locked in his parent's bedroom, clutching a silver butter knife like a last line of defense. His phone died hours ago, the buzzing was driving him crazy anyways.   
  
Brock lived out his traumas alone.  
  
Just like he always had.   
  
Just how he thought he always would.   


 

Brock managed to go two days without sleep, so when sleep claimed him, it claimed him fast.   
His nightmares were tormented by the same teeth and claws he had been seeing. Sometimes they belonged to a familiar boy, smiling at him as he tore him apart, and other times they were attached to a giant wolf who refused to let him escape.  Something touched his shoulder and he bolted upright, a strangled and shocked yelp escaping his throat as he moved to push himself against the wall.   
  
“Hey.” Ice blue eyes stared at him.

Brock didn't even realize he was pointing the stupid knife at his boyfriend until the metal glinted in the light- and he let it fall out of his hands and onto the floor, eyes wide with shock and fear.  
It was Brian.   
There were no sharp teeth, no fur, no tail.

The boy ran a hand through his hair.   
  
“If you’re going to hug me, I request you remove the jewelry.”  
  
Brock just stared at him, shaking.   
Brian bit his lip with blunt teeth, staring right back.   
  
“I heard what I did.” He whispered.

Brock opened his mouth to speak.  
The lights that he refused to turn off dimmed and brightened with each inhale and exhale he took. He could hear Brian thinking, more sorrys running through his head then he could keep track of. Brock finally managed to stutter out-  
  
"... Smitty said it-it was a blue moon."

“Yeah. Two full moons. None of us knew about it.”  
  
Brock nodded.   
An awkward silence prevailed.   
Brian’s mind was running two tracks: one of apologies, and another made of memories. Brock trembled as flashes of memories that weren’t his own ran through his mind.

He didn't like seeing himself bloodied and mangled though Brian's eyes. He didn't like hearing his screams ignored, he didn't like the smell of blood he had been trying to get rid of for days surged back up as he re-lived Brian's memories. He bolted past Brian to the bathroom, heaving up whatever bile was left in his stomach.   
A warm hand rubbed at his back.

“...I guess yer not ‘hungry like t’wolf’, huh?” Brian asked sadly. Brock shot him a glare.   
  
“You heard or you remember what you did?”  
  
“Heard. There’s some faint memories, but-“ Brian cut off, eyes wide. “You can see them?”  
  
Brock nodded as a wave of nausea swept through him again. “Not pleasant. Please stop trying to remember.” He leaned over the toilet again, dry heaving.

The hand was  there again, not too soothing since he was accidentally rubbing at a bruise he made- but Brock just pushed down his anger and hurt and bottled it up.  
The shower suddenly kicked to life, and Brock groaned when the sink turned on too.   
  
"Brocky- you- you have to know I didn't mean ta hurt you, right?" Brian was pleading- yelling over the running water in the confined bathroom.

The toilet flushed too, Brock staring at the swirling water.   
  
“I never meant to hurt ye!”  
  
Brock took a deep breath, inhaling, and savoring the emptiness that pooled in him as he breathed out.   
The water stopped running.   
  
“And, fohk, I can understand if you don’t want ta see me again, as long as ye know I didn’t mean to hurt ye.” Brock looked up at his boyfriend searchingly.   
If he was being honest, Brian looked like he had been through hell too.

Dark circles laid under pretty blue eyes, that didn't hold as much light as they usually do. His hair was matted like he hadn't brushed it in days, which was very out of character for the usually stylish teen. He looked about as scared as Brock felt, fingers twitching at his sides as if afraid he'd hurt Brock again.  
There was a small bruise on the left side of his nose, and after a flash of memory he realized he caused that in his haste to get away from Brian a few days prior.   
Brian looked like a lost puppy. It broke his fucking heart.

Brock hesitantly removed one, two, three, all of the bracelets, chucking them into the tub with a large CLANG. The necklace was removed as well, following the bangles.   
He reached out to touch Brian’s face, shaking as fingertips grazed skin - skin, not fur.   
Brock let out a broken sob as he pulled Brian into a hug.   
He ignored the tears that slipped out of Brian’s eyes as well.

Brian's fingers tore holes in his boyfriend's shirt by how tight he was gripping it, but neither paid any mind as they clutched one another on the cold tile floor. The were buried his head in the crook of Brock's shoulder, hot tears falling onto his exposed skin and collar bone. The smell of chocolate and rosemary soothed him like home, and he shuddered and pressed himself closer to Brock- needing more comfort to make up for the last few days of agony.  
  
They ended up curled up with one another on the bathmat, forehead touching and breath mingling.   
Brock spilled his fears in a trembling voice, crooked glasses obscuring his teary eyes. Brian told him how worried he was to hurt Brock again- that he doesn't remember fighting John at all.

“I woke up still a wolf.” Brian said, running his fingers through Brock’s hair. “Never actually felt a full moon transformation before. Hurts like shite.”  
Brock sighed, a tear slipping over the bridge of his nose.   
  
  
“Did you know what was happening before you turned?”   
Brian’s expression turned shy.   
  
“I still wasn’t feeling well, but something smelled good; _really_ good. I followed it to your room. That’s where I turned.”   
Brock nodded, squeezing Brian’s hand.

"After that...it's a blur. Instinct took over." He curled up closer to his boyfriend with a small hiccup, wiping at his eyes with his free hand. "The door opened, and I smelt you again- and- and I couldn't help myself..."

Brock smiled a little bitterly. “I kicked you in the nose.”  
  
“And it hurt, ye fohk.” Brian laughed through the tears, bringing Brock in for a small kiss.   
They stayed like that, quiet and cuddling, sometimes exchanging memories and sometimes kissing.

His sleep was still as restless as ever, and happy dreams still eluded him. It was easier to deal with when Brian was at his side- holding him in strong arms and kissing the tears away. They spend a day or two in Brock's house recuperating- Brock needing desperately to get away from too many people and Brian needed to protect his boyfriend; keep him safe for once.  
Brock managed to call John and apologize for avoiding him, making plans to talk when the time was right.  


Their first visitors were Luke and Ohm, the latter bustling into his house and preparing the four of them dinner.   
Luke caught them up with his side of the story. He didn’t have much to tell, since he was frozen in stone the entire time, but he told them what they had missed.   
  
“Lui’s trying to make an apology thing for all of us.” Luke shook his head. “We told him as long as it didn’t involve magic, we were fine.”   
Ohm served dinner, and the four of them enjoyed the night together.

Brock slowly started to come out of his shell again- but with a lot of coaxing from Jack and Brian he was able to start work again. Stepping into the diner was like breathing fresh air, and the checkered patterned floors soothed any anxiety he had. Sark made sure to hug him tightly, and Brock laughed into the man's shirt as Flo started playing _I Want You Back_ by the Jackson 5.

Some of his friends came by, each giving him a tentative smile as he took their orders. Jon and Ohm were happy to have him back as well.   
The second part of his healing came after a late night shift, as he was locking up. A throat cleared behind him, and Brock slowly turned to see John, shuffling nervously in the foggy night air.   
Brock smiled at him.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
John looked relieved.   
  
“Uh. Hey.”

His dyed hair was a tousled mess as always, and the vamp clinked his rings together nervously as their eyes met. There was so much regret in those hypnotizing hazel eyes, and Brock realized he had forgiven John the second he forgave Brian.  
But he still figured he should let John get this off of his chest- and when the teen started babbling Brock noticed something weird about how he was speaking- a lisp?   
Then he saw it- glinting faintly in the streetlights, little pieces of foam stuck to the ends of John's fangs.

Brock couldn’t help it. He doubled over laughing, wheezing in an attempt to gain back his breath.   
  
“You put-“ Brock howled with laughter, coughing as he couldn’t breathe.   
John stood there, a little confused.   
When Brock stood back up, he was wiping small tears away and had a bright smile.   
  
“Open your mouth, you idiot.”   
John nervously did so, eager to appease the boy he had nearly killed.   
Brock strode over, popping the pieces of foam off all four fangs. “I trust you.”

The next day was Christmas Eve, and everyone spent it together. Brock’s house was the go-to at this point, and everyone filed in, carrying some sweet treat or another. Brock and Brian were snuggling on the couch, covered by different blankets as their friends filed in.

Mark and Jack even made an appearance- much to Brock's pleasure, bringing some early gifts for their friend and setting them under the magnificent tree- which was unfortunately still not decorated. When asked, Brock shrugged and looked a little shy when replied.  
  
"I thought we could all decorate it."

His friends agreed with passion, and Brock directed them to where he stored his family’s ornaments.   
Brian lifted him out of his seat, dropping the blankets and shoving his nose into the crook of Brock’s neck as he hugged him again.   
  
“What are you doing?” Brock laughed.   
  
“Ye smell nice.” Brian whispered, leading them to the tree.

"I mean I showered recently-" He said with a laugh, kissing his boyfriend's forehead.  
  
"Not like that, smartass. I- it's a wolf ting I guess."   
  
"So what does everyone smell like?"

Brian’s nose twitched.   
  
“Evan smells like ash. Tyler smells like pine. Jon smells like saltwater.” He rubbed at his nose. “It’s sorta overwhelming.”  
  
“And what do I smell like?” Brock teased, laughing as Brian buried his nose into Brock’s hair.   
  
“Good.”

A faint blush appeared on Brock's cheeks, but he smiled rather cheekily and swooped up to snag a kiss, giggling when Brian followed his lips even when they parted.  
  
"Are ye two done snoggin over there or...? Nogla piped up, a candy cane in each hand. "Cuz we need Brock to get the star on the top."   
  
"Why him?" Brian whined, hugging his boyfriend in a death grip.  
  
"He's a telepath ye dumb cunt."

“Yeah, I got you.” Brock removed himself from Brian’s arms, laughing at the whine Brian let out. “Where’s the star?”  
Evan presented it to him, grinning as Brock lifted it out of his hands without touching it, flying it to the top, and flicking the switch that would light it up.

They all cheered when it started glowing- golden light far brighter than it should be lighting up the room. It was nice- to have luck at their sides as well as their friends. Snow started falling heavily, and pretty white flakes were illuminated by lights and decorations outside.   
Smitty insisted they all go out, and after bundling up (though Evan, Jon, Mark and Luke didn't seem to need to)- they ran into Brock's backyard to play in the fast accumulating snow.

Brian seemed nervous about something. Brock bit his lip as his boyfriend’s thoughts raced through his mind, unable to pinpoint where the worry was coming from.   
  
“Do... can I...” Brian was at a loss for words until Brock landed on the thought.  
  
“You can turn. I’ll do my best not to freak.”   
Brian was reluctant to let go of his hand.   
  
“Are you absolutely sure? I don’t want to scare you.”  
  
“I’m sure, Bri.” Brock smiled at his boyfriend. “Go have fun.”  
  
Brian pressed a quick kiss to Brock’s lips. “I love you.”

"I love you too." He smiled and turned away as Brian started shucking off his coat and clothes, barking out a laugh at Jon's sudden screech when he saw something he wasn't supposed to. The mermaid covered his eyes and complained loudly, sitting on the iced-over pool with a pout on his lips.  
And Brian was his other half- bright and happy as he dashed through the snow and rolled around in it- yipping and tugging on Tyler's shirt when he had the chance.  
  
"I'm not gonna change."

“Especially with me keeping him warm.” Evan said with a smirk, earning a glare from Tyler.

Brock moved over to his friend on the pool, skidding a little and laughing at barks in the background.   
  
“You know, this might be the best time to tell them.”  
  
Jon’s eyes flicked up. “What?”  
  
“I’m a mind reader, Delirious. I’ve known about your crush on them for weeks.”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re t-ta-talking about.” Jon declared, crossing his arms.

"You're thinking about it right now."  
  
"Get out of my head, man!" Jonathan hissed, putting his hands over his ears in protest. It didn't do anything, but Brock stopped prying- for now.  
  
"Would it help if I told you Evan's thinking about you right now?"  
  
"You are a-a damned liar."  
  
"Suit yourself..." He started to head back to the others when there was a hand grabbing his, and Jon looked conflicted as he pulled Brock back.

“Really?” Jon whispered.   
  
“Tyler was thinking about how cute you were when you were trying to push him.”  
  
Jon ran a hand through his hair. “Sho-should I tell them?”  
  
“I think you should, and so does everyone else.”  
  
“Everyone else?”  
  
“You’re not subtle, Jon.”  
  
The mermaid swatted at him. “Go fuck your- fuck yourself!” They were both laughing, slipping on the ice as they pushed at each other.   
  
“Have fun, Jon.” Brock waved at him, dragging himself off the frozen pool.

Brock headed back over to the rest of the group, eyes widening at the chaos that had occurred in the two seconds he had been gone. John had thrown a snowball through Smitty, which hit Ohm in the face, knocking off his glasses in the process. Nogla was the poor sap who tried to help the gorgon up, and was currently frozen as John was being chased around by a pissed off Lui.

A bark caught his attention, and he laughed at the goofy position Brian was in.   
  
“You stuck?” Brock leaned down, knees getting wet. “Someone dump snow on the puppy?”  
  
Brian whimpered, straining to escape the, essentially, snowman he was stuck in.

Brock just shook his head and started shoveling the snow off of his boyfriend with gloved hands, giggling when Brian was free and he was rewarded with puppy kisses on his nose.  
This is exactly what he needed; happy memories to drown out the bad ones. Goofy smiles and snowy nights to replace blood and tears. Brock felt his heart grow a little stronger as he petted the dark fur he was once afraid of.   
His heart pounded in his chest, but he wasn't scared.

Brian lay on top of him, warm fur nuzzled into Brock’s thick jacket. They were both lying in the snow, laughing (or in Brian’s case, barking) at their friends.   
Brock reached up and planted a kiss on Brian’s nose, where previously he had kicked him.   
Things were finally okay.


	11. What's New Pussycat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy is still on vacation, and thus I am suffering greatly without her loving presence. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, we love John Mulaney in this household

The Christmas Spirit was broken by the New Year, or as Brock's boyfriend lovingly referred to it as, "The Ghost of Christmas Ass". Melted snow turned to slush and icicles, and it was less of a winter mood and more of a gray skies mood.That didn't mean that people weren't having fun, though. Hangouts and training let the group of teens hang out from dusk till dawn, and sometimes from dawn to dusk. One of these training session had left people a little burnt out, hence why they were all in the diner.  
  
"Te hat itches." Brian complained, pulling the beanie further over his forehead. Brock patted his hand soothingly.  
  
"Well, you can't exactly hide wolf ears with a snap back, babe."  
  
Brian grumbled but left the hat alone. Evan and Tyler laughed at him from where they had sandwiched Jon between the two.  "It's Evan's fault fer accidentally lighting me on fire."  
  
"I lit you on fire on purpose." Evan took a sip of his milkshake. "You needed to learn how to do a quick change." His eyes flicked up to the hat. "It worked kinda well."  
  
"Kinda well?" Brian hissed, but was interrupted by the bell on the door.  
  
Flo's track switched from _Take it Easy_ by the Eagles to _Panic_ by The Smiths.

They all looked up, eyes widening at the very out of place characters that wandered into the diner. The four people didn't belong, 2 men and 2 women. They were all sharp angles, dark clothes and had far more silver adorning their persons than anyone would ever need. The small group looked around before taking a seat in the back corner, thankfully on the other side of the diner away from the teens. Sark shot Brock a look but didn't draw attention to himself, and after doing a quick mind sweep Brock realized why Sark seemed so weirded out.  
  
_Hunters_ .  
  
Hunters were... bad news, to put it lightly. They would either hunt for sport, to cleanse the monster population or he worst option- to capture and sell.  And they never traveled alone, bearing any and every weapon that could kill his friends.  
  
The two werewolves had tensed the moment the four adults wandered in, no doubt scenting the wolfs bane perfume Brock was hearing the women think about.  John grabbed Smitty's hand.   
  
"Hunters?" He asked, filling in as the voice for the whole group. Brock, Tyler, and Brian all nodded.  
  
"They are... not pleasant people." Brock said quietly. Indeed, his mind was filled with images of animals and people either stuck in cages or bleeding out. He shuddered.  
  
Tyler tossed back the rest of Evan's milkshake, chugging the creamy liquid. "Well, _someone_ better welcome them to town." He grinned, and despite his friend's negative response, he slid out of the table and wandered over to the hunters.  Evan tried desperately to grab after Tyler, but was held back by a strong arm that belonged to Scotty, who shoved a pair of sunglasses on Evan's face.   
  
"Your eyes are showing, calm down dude- Tyler's got this."  
  
But then Jon got up- and Evan made another grab for his- uh, other boyfriend? But Jon just grinned and held up a couple of bucks.   
  
"Relax babe, I-I'm just gonna get some change from Sark and-and-and make sure Tyler doesn't get into trouble, okay?"

Evan nodded, doing his best to avoid looking at the hunters. He and Brock kept a close eye on Tyler, who was talking animatedly with all the hunters, shaking hands and smiling.  
Ohm, who was serving them, placed a basket of fries down.   
  
"Who's Tyler talking to?"  
  
"Hunters." Luke didn't bother to hide the bitter tone in his voice. Ohm winced.  
  
Jon slid past them, winking at Evan. He sidled up to Tyler, nodding at the hunters politely.  Brock choked on a fry at one of the hunter's thoughts.   
_These kids would make good hunters_.

"This is going to end spectacularly or horribly, I can't tell which, amigos." Arlan, who was sitting with Nogla and Lui in the adjacent booth- popped his head up and said, shaking his head a little. He pointed a fry at Evan. "Your novios are idiots, Vanoss."  
  
" _I know_ ," He hissed, eyes glowing brighter under the sunglasses. Thankfully Jon and Tyler were great distractions, laughing and chatting amicably with their enemies on the other side of the diner.  Brock made sure he was sitting so that he was blocking their line of sight from Brian- just in case.  Scotty had to swat at Evan's hand as it caught fire.   
  
"Dude, calm the fuck down."  
  
"I'm trying." But flames licked at the edges of the sunglasses, and Evan ducked his head.  
  
Brock spit out his water as more thoughts crossed his mind.  
  
"Live update, please." Brian whined at him.  
  
"Uh, they think Jon and Tyler would make good hunters." Laughs went around the table at that. "They're getting a little suspicious at all the questions Tyler is asking, but he's found out where they're hunting and where they're staying."  
  
Marcel nodded appreciatively. "Good idea. We can warn everyone to stay away."  
  
"Actually." Brock put his head into his hands. "Tyler wants to go there and prank them."

There was a mixed chorus of, _"Oh no"_ and _"oh yes"_ from the table, and the light bulb above their booth flickered before it fizzed out.  
  
"Can we- can we just get them out of here?" Brock asked quietly, the hunters thoughts putting him on edge. The telepath would do _anything_ to get the hunters out of his safe place and away from his panicking boyfriend.  
  
Turns out Jon had seemed to hear his prayers, and whatever song that was playing on the jukebox quickly faded out.   
A new song started.

BWAH BWUH.  
  
A loud instrument rang through the diner, drawing everyone's attention at the sudden start.  The hunters looked faintly amused at the start of Tom Jones'  _What's New PussyCat_ , keeping up the conversation with Tyler. Jon's face, however, was a different story. As the song dipped, the innocent expression changed to that of a teenage boy, one that wanted people out of his hometown.   
Brock heard Jon's plan and sat back.   
  
"Don't worry." He casually sipped at his water, ignoring the shocked expressions from his friends, who had been expecting him to push his way out of the diner.  "Droidd, back me up here."  
  
Arlan lazily gave a thumbs up. "Delirious has a plan. Estupido, but a plan."

They all shrugged but decided to see how things played out- though Evan was still on edge, and it took shoving french fries in his mouth to soothe his nerves a bit.   
The song was fairly short- or was it? It was kind of hard to tell, but Tom Jones kept on singing. Ohm brought them refills and the song still hadn't ended. At this point things started to turn a bit South.

The hunter's expression turned sour as Tom Jones kept playing, Jon and Tyler smiling like nothing was happening.  
The music ended (for the second time or for the fourth?) and Brock's table waited with bated breath.  
  
_BWAH BWUH_ .   
  
Brock couldn't stop the incredulous laugh that escaped as Tom Jones played yet again.  Jon and Tyler waved at the hunters before meandering back to the table, Jon's grin wide.  
  
"Really?" Brock commented dryly, and Delirious shrugged.

The grin that accompanied the shrug spoke louder than words, sharp teeth glistening under the bright lights of the diner.  
  
"I gave Flo 7 dollars," He said, sliding next to Evan and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "21 plays? I can't do math."  
  
They got their food.  
  
Tom Jones played again.  
  
And again.  
  
And maybe two more times before the song ended rather abruptly, and there was a collective sigh of relief that washed over the diner when the loud trumpets of _It's Not Unusual_ started blaring instead of _What's New Pussycat._

Brock's friends all shifted uncomfortably as the hunters still didn't leave, only smiled gratefully at Ohm as he poured them water.  
  
"I thought this plan would work." Evan hissed, nervous bouts of fire being smothered by his boyfriends.   
Brock held up his hand, _It's Not Unusual_ trailed out. The breath in the diner was still.  
  
A beat of silence.  
  
_BWAH BWUH._   
  
The hunters didn't wait for the opening lyrics before they tossed a wad of cash on the table, pulling on their dark coats and leaving the diner.   
Every monster in the diner sighed, giving appreciative glances to Flo.  
  
Evan pulled Jon in for a kiss. "That was the stupidest plan you've ever come up with, and that includes shooting Tyler with a horse tranq."  
  
"Hey!" Delirious's sharp teeth grinned happily as he pulled away from the kiss. "It worked, di-didn't it?"

"Who knew 'It's Not Unusual' could sound so good?" Smitty asked, pushing multi colored glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. He casually took a sip from his milkshake and turned to Tyler, ideas already forming in his head. "So you got those guys' address? I'd be happy to lend my services as a poltergeist for ya.”

Tyler quickly copied down the address onto a napkin, spinning it around for everyone to see. "Some hotel on Main Street. They're going hunting in the woods tonight, though. And," he leaned forward. "Get this: They're making a documentary about it too."

"Well, I'm convinced." Luke popped a pickle slice into his mouth as he spoke, not bothering to finish chewing before he continued. "Count me in Jacob."  
  
"The nicknames are getting old." Tyler deadpanned, to which the entire table immediately disagreed. Hell, their group chat was a nightmare- nicknames changed every other day. "ANYWAYS, any of you pussies gonna join us or what?"  
  
"Brock and I are gonna get as far away from yer dumbasses as possible." The Irishman declares, tugging Brock out of the booth. "You fohkers have fun, don't get killed."

As Brian dragged Brock out of the diner, Brock made a call me motion at Evan. The remainder of boys chuckled.  
  
"Anyone else gonna wuss out?" Tyler gave a searching stare to everyone. No one spoke up. "Good, let's start planning then."  
  



	12. The Greatest Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens, please do not message us nasty things about any of our stories. We love them all equally, and if you don't like something we write then don't read it. But enjoy the chapter, it has been a while :)

Night fell, and four humans prowled the streets until they reached the edge of the forest. The one holding a shotgun and camera placed the camera down, nodding at his friend.  
  
"Alright, we're in Nightshade, California." The older woman declared. "Many reports of supernatural creatures from here have filtered in. We're hoping to find and capture one tonight."

"We have all of the essentials with us!" The other woman said with a grin, far too excited to be on this adventure in the creepy woods so late at night. "Iron, salt, silver bullets- and a stake in case we need it, though we haven't heard of any vampire sightings in the area."  
  
"Better safe than sorry." One of the others piped up, and all heads nodded in agreement.   
  
"We're going to start along the river and see if we can find some tracks."

They did precisely that, walking, along the muddy bank until the excitable women called out.  
  
"I found some wolf prints!"  
  
They all leaned down, and the cameraman gave a thumbs up.  
  
"You can tell these are werewolf tracks, and not coyote or regular wolf because of the pressure." The older woman dragged her finger through the pawprint. "Look, unlike a regular paw print, where the pad would be pressed in and everything else would be evenly spaced, this one is pressured onto the toes. That's because this wolf is used to walking on human feet." She pulled out a gun, making sure it was ready to fire. "Let's follow these tracks."  
  
The cameraman frowned.  
  
"Something wrong, George?"  
  
"Camera is acting up. Might be the EMP."

"We could be dealing with more than one monster tonight- but I doubt it." One of them said, "The paranormals are pretty clique-y, and tend to keep to their own kind for socialization. Especially vampires."  
  
"Yeah, totally." John muttered to his boyfriend a few hundred yards away, eyes black as night- rings glittering in the waxing moonlight. "They're making my kind sound racist, babe."  
  
"Will you shut up?" Smitty asked with a quiet laugh, eyes glancing down to check his phone for the signal.  
  
**Patrick Swayze:** Are you borthers ready or what?  
  
**Gnomeo and Juliet:** waiting on Tylers signal buddy  
  
**Chicken Little:** if we get caught because youre all texting i stg

**King Tit:** we're in place  
  
**Gnomeo and Juliet:** alright we're good too  
  
**Patrick Swayze:** lets GOOOOOOO11!!1!!1  
  
Smiity and John shared a brief kiss before ducking into the underbrush. Smiity ghosted behind the man in the back, breathing on his neck before turning invisible.  
  
"Did you feel that?"  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
"Like someone was touching me."  
  
One of them shrugged. "My money is on ghost. Could be faking the paw print to trick us into thinking otherwise."  
  
Smitty danced his fingers along the camera. He was still invisible, so he grinned as he saw their spirit box.   
It crackled to life.  
  
"Shhhh!" The eldest immediately grabbed the spirit box. "Do the undead have something they would like to say?"

There was a moment of silence- the four of them all waiting with bated breath as the mic from the box peaked- words almost distinguishable among the static. Then they heard it-  
  
 ** _"Hoo-dini"_**   
  
Before they could comment there was a scream that echoed in the distance, and the camera suddenly turned to infrared without anyone touching the settings.

“Demon?” The cameraman asked, slipping as he tried to fix the camera.    
  
The next few minutes were filled with a few more screams, each one closer than the last.   
  
“Get ready.” One of the hunters whispered. “Demons are among the strongest of the beasts.”  
  
“Damn straight I am.”  
  
They whirled around. No one was visible.   
  
“Really, though, I’m a little confused as to why y’all are out here at this hour.”  
  
“Show yourself, demon!” The eldest lady cried.  
  
“Up here, ma’am.”

Slowly, their heads all tilted upwards, bodies tensing at the dark eyes that they saw between branches, a grin to accompany it filled with far too many sharp teeth. The shadows of the night started to close in on the trio, dark and jerky and unnatural movements that had the youngest hunter scream and bolt.  
  
"One down, three to go." Luke purred, looking towards the river where he knew Delirious was lurking. "I'll try to send one your way," He whispered to himself, warping the shadows like puppets with the twist of his fingers.

The eldest hunter remained unfazed, only shooting upwards with her silver bullet gun.    
It passed harmlessly through the shadows, the gun echoing into unforgiving darkness.   
  
“Try shooting that five more times.”  
  
She did, brow furrowing with each bullet.   
  
The sudden appearance of one Tyler Wine made them all jump- very different from the kid they saw in the diner as he staggered forward into the moonlight, teeth bared and eyes a dangerous shade of blue; like a sapphire blade glinting with blood.  
  
“Abra-ca-fuck-y’all.” The demon in the trees said, watching with wicked glee as t he younger women fled as well, the shadows directing her to the river as Tyler’s form changed.

With darkness and a werewolf now chasing them, the camera was long abandoned in the tall grass- and whoever was left quickly ran into the river- hoping if they forded it they could get to some kind of safety away from what they were dealing with.    
But Jon was waiting in the depths, and grinned when the water was disturbed. He felt it- and he struck with accuracy. He grabbed one of their ankles and managed to pull someone under, his laughter muffled by the water.

The elderly lady was the final hunter standing, having made it to the other side of the river. The wolf barked at her from the other bank, and she grinned wickedly as she opened her jacket to pull out another gun and a single silver bullet. She raised the gun.   
It was yanked out of her hand by a pale blur, falling into the river where it was snatched by a pale blue hand.    
  
  


"Brock, ya promised me you wouldn't stres bake."   
  
"I didn't promise you anything." Brock grumbled, wiping flour-dusted hands on his apron with a pout already forming on his lips. "I'm worried about them-"  
  
"And ye shouldn't be. They got a lot of smarts in em, believe me." To that, Brock rolled his eyes- snatching his cookie sheet off of the kitchen island and popping it in the oven.   
  
"I'll believe it when I see it, Bri."  
  
Brock turned around and was surprised to see his boyfriend so close, bu Brian only grinned and moved forward so he crowded Brock against the fridge, an arm on either side of his head.  
  
"They'll scare those hunters out of town, I promise ye Brocky. They want ta protect us as much as ya want ta protect them." His grin still remained, and the telepath couldn't help but smile back. "How long on the goodies?"  
  
"40 minutes." Brock said, running his hands up Brian's chest. "Why?"   
  
"Gives me plenty of time to distract ya." The Irishman said before he dove down for a kiss, pride swelling in his chest when Brock melted against him.  
  
  
  
  
Back in the woods, things had finally wound down.

The four hunters were unconscious, surrounded by a gaggle of rowdy boys. They all giggled and high-fives one another, congratulating each other on a spectacular performance.   
  
“Do we drop these guys off at their hotel or leave them here?” Smiity asked, back from his mission to grab the camera.   
  
“Leave them here.” John winked at his boyfriend. “They can bite my dust.”  
  
Silence greeted the vampire. He sighed. “Never mind.”  
  
Tyler, who was bare naked, had removed all the weapons off the hunter’s bodies. A pile of things that could kill him and his friends greeted him.   
  
“Should we head back to Brock’s house?” Marcel said, kicking a hunter in the side.   
  
“Sure.”

They all shrugged and started their moonlit trek through the woods, adrenaline still kicking through their systems. Most of them were just happy for the brief moment they didn't have to hide their true selves, and Evan kept himself lit the walk back to light their path (and keep their friends warm too, not that he'd ever admit it). Most of the guys ditched the glamour and magic as well, happy to show off red skin or glowing eyes in the safety of the night.

He held on for dear life as Tyler bolted towards Brock's house, Evan trying not to crack up with laughter. Ohm hung off of Cartoonz' arm and giggled as his boyfriend muttered something about them 'waking the whole damn neighborhood up' as Jon's cackles echoed through the street.    
Eventually they caught up with Jon and Tyler on Brock's welcome mat- and maybe it was fate that every werewolf would end up curled up on that thing some time or another.

Tyler’s body rumbled with fake snores, Jonathan giggling at his boyfriend’s antics. They both stood at the sight of their friends, holding open the door for them. Everyone inhaled the scent of cookies and chocolate.  
  
“I’m going to marry Brock.” Evan said in a heartbeat, rushing inside. His path stopped at what he saw.  
  
C o o k i e s.

“We smell cookies!” Jon argued, ever the child.   
  
Brock pinched the bridge of his nose, torn on whether to be embarrassed at the sudden love and appreciation he was getting or laughing. “The cookies will be ready in a few minutes.”   
Tyler had snuck behind Brian and now grabbed at the tail that hung above the pant line.   
  
“Ow! Ye fohk!” Brian swiped it out of Tyler’s mouth. “Yeah, ye fohkin bastard, this happened when I tried to get rid of the ears. Which is still your fault.” The rage was directed back to Evan.

"Alright, let's all calm down-" Brock started, only to be interrupted by Smitty- who sidled up next to him during the whole ordeal.   
  
"Did know you were a furry, brother." The ghost said with a cheeky grin, turning intangible just in case Brock tried to hit him. But the telepath just sighed and after a moment shrugged, gesturing vaguely to his boyfriend.   
  
"If I am can you blame me? Have you seen Brian? Ever? Out of my league."

The ghost laughed and turned his hand solid for a high five. “True that.”  
  
Brock high fived him, eyebrow climbing as he took in the rather undamaged state of his friends. “I take your night out went well?”  
  
Tyler leapt onto the couch, grabbing a pillow in his mouth and shaking it. Evan’s shoulders shook with laughter at his dramatic rendition.   
  
“It was fucking hilarious.” Marcel draped an arm over Scotty, grinning slyly at Brock. “Wish you guys could’ve been there.”  
  
“Cookies?” Jon reminded them, pulling Luke to the kitchen.

Brock let out a sigh akin to that of a mother with far too many kids on her hands, putting on some oven mitts and pulling the two trays out of the oven. Jon immediately went to snatch one despite several warnings he got from Moo.   
So he got no sympathy from either boyfriend when he ran to the sink a second later, running cool water over his tongue in a vain attempt at soothing the burn.   
Luke just grabbed his own cookie with a shrug.  
  
"Idiot."   
  
"Your idiot." Brian reminded. "You, Tyler and Evan are responsible fer that mermaid fohk."  
  
"I passed the responsibility to the boyfriends, I've got my own idiot to deal with." Luke said with a drawl, waving his cookie in Ohm's direction.

Ohm flipped him off, grabbing a cookie from the hot tray.   
  
“Aw, he loves me.”   
  
“I will turn you to stone. Again.”  
  
“Can I request the pose?”  
  
Brian went to cover his ears, groaning when he realized they weren’t in their usual place. His hands went over his eyes instead as the demon pulled his boyfriend in for a lengthy kiss. “Could ye not?”   
Luke pulled out of the kiss to give him an incredulous stare.   
Brian growled, moving out of the conversation and into the living room, where Tyler had pulled blankets into a large nest.

A grumbling Brian plopped next to his fellow were and immediately snatched one of the blankets up, curling up next to his friend with mutters still coming through his lips. The rest of the group filed in afterwards, laughing and chatting over hot cookies and shared stories.   
  



	13. Karma Chameleon

Brock's phone had been buzzing uncomfortably in his pocket all day- and he didn't need to check it to know why. Tyler was probably blowing up the group chat again, and Brock decided that he could wait till after Chemistry to check the influx of messages. Thankfully study hall was next and he didn't have to wait long for a chance to read the backlog.   
  
**Legolas:** I see the names have been changed   
**Legolas:** again   
**Blinky:** At least yours is an improvement   
**Blinky:** I liked being swayze -_-   
**Lupin:** pussies can't take a joke   
**Exo Big Bird:** I cant believe my own boyfriend betrayed me   
**Exo Big Bird:** smh    
**Aquamarine:** he also betrayd me   
**Aquamarine:** the only chouce we have is to both dump him >:)   
**Lupin:** YOU CANT BOTH DUMP ME NOT BEFORE SPRING BREAK   
**Lupin:** We hAvE PLANs    
**Gnome Alone:** wait you guys have plans????????   
**Exo Big Bird:** vacation over spring break   
**Aquamarine:** got my parents to let me rent a beach house >:)    
**Count Chocula:** and??? you??? didn't??? invite???? us????

**Charles Xavier:** Love the name first off    
**Charles Xavier:** And where is this going to be exactly?   
**Exo Big Bird:** on the coast   
**Exo Big Bird:** like an hour or two away   
**Charles Xavier:** Count me and Brian in   
**Puppy Power:** hate the name by the fucking way   
**Puppy Power:** but yah count us in   
**Puppy Power:** as long as we get our own room   
**Blinky:** (☭ ͜ʖ ☭)   
**Exo Big Bird:** please stop whatever that is smitty   
**Exo Big Bird:** im begging you   
**Blinky:** t h e n b e g   
**Aquamarine:** so evryone is coming????????????????   
**Legolas:** yes???????????????

 

With that decided, Brock set his phone face down on the table, going back to his book. He doubted his parents would care. not when they were never home. Study hall passed by quickly and left him trying desperately trying to finish his book.   
Brian was waiting for him outside, a large smile on his face. Brock laughed as he was swept up into a hug.    
"You're a giant puppy, waiting for me to come home."   
"Strange how that works."

"Not that I'm complaining." Brock giggled into his neck, placing a small kiss just above the hem of Brian's t-shirt. "Good boy."    
It was always a good time to see Brian get flustered- and this time was no exception, his pale cheeks heating up rapidly.

Brock pressed a kiss to Brian's finger as they held hands, walking to Brock's car. The hazy April fog hung in the air.   
The two spent the drive singing along to dumb pop songs on the radio, laughing at each other in the wake of one day before they were free on break.   
Their friends were already sprawled around Brock's house, watching TV and rummaging through his fridge (and Smiity had grabbed another gogurt, the addict), barely looking up as Brian and Brock entered the house.

"Kids, I'm home!" Brock announced with a laugh, choosing not to comment on how Marcel had stolen one of his hoodies, or that John had borrowed some of his jewelry. Brock usually didn't care- it even made a small part of him swell with pride at the sight of his friends comfortable in his house.    
He really was a mom friend huh?   
"I'm so glad to see all these people in my house." Brian deadpanned, pouting a little at the lack of alone time they seemed to get now that this was the gang's usual hangout spot.

"Have you two made it official? Sold Brian's house and everything?" Tyler was laying on top of Evan and Jon's legs, grinning widely at them. Brock flushed.   
"We're still in highschool, Tyler, even if we are 18."   
"Speaking of which." Smitty tossed his gogurt to grab another. "Who else has gotten mail from colleges?"   
A groan raised several hands.   
Brian rubbed at his eyes. "Don't even fohkin remind me. I'm still not sure if I was accepted anywhere."   
Brock quietly slipped past him into the kitchen, starting to pull out the ingredients for sweets.

He tried to tune out his friend's thoughts as he creamed the butter and sugar together, snacking on chocolate chips as he just let the voices in his head wash over him.

  
_ I applied to the same school as Jon and Evan... I don't think I'm good enough to get into their art school though _

_   
_ _ I'm just glad smit and I are studying abroad at that monster school in Transylvania… _

_   
_ _ I got into the local community college- I don't know who else is staying local though _

  
Brock himself had applied to the local school as well as a few others that offered trade vocations, hoping culinary arts is what he wanted to do with his life.    
That or become a psychic detective (mostly for the reference though).

Arms wrapped around his waist. "I can hear ye thinking from the couch, Brocky."   
Brock turned around. "Hey! I'm the psychic, not you."   
"Doesn't mean I don't know ye."   
Brock laughed, starting to sift the flour in.   
The mood was happy as he served the chocolate chip cookies, several people proposing on the spot despite the boyfriend tagging along. He swiped the remote from Smitty as he sat down.   
"We are not watching Shrek, you guys."   
"What do you propose then, almighty one?"   
"I don't freaking know! Anything other than a meme?"   
"How about a superhero movie?" Evan suggested from under Tyler.

Brock scrolled through the titles, ignoring the various shouts when he passed a movie they wanted to watch. He had to tell John personally that  _ no _ , they were not watching any of the Twilight movies and  _ no _ , not to try to go out in sun to see if he would sparkle.   
The telepath eventually managed to put on Thor Ragnarok without much complaint, and they all settled in and started watching. Of course the boys started dozing off, snuggled with warm bodies and dim lighting and the soothing voice of Chris Hemsworth to put them all at ease.

Only he, John, and Smitty remained awake.   
"That was fun." Brock commented as the credits rolled. His friends and boyfriend lay in heaps of snuggle piles around the room. John snorted.   
"I would be right there with them if I could sleep." Smitty piped up. His form wavered a bit before he appeared in John's lap, lounging. "Not sure why this dumbass isn't asleep either."   
"I love you too much."   
"Babe, that's gay."   
Brock gingerly lifted his blanket as they continued their playful bickering, his throat parched from laughing.   
"Ay, yo, Brock, you wanna grab me another gogurt?"   
"I'm getting myself a glass of water and then I'm falling asleep too, Smiity. Get your own gogurt."

"Get your own gogurt," Smiity mocked under his breath- no malice in his voice though. He passed through the couch and reappeared in the kitchen just as Brock passed. He reached through the fridge and pulled out a gogurt (how? Brock was too tired to try to figure it out), opening it with his teeth as his friend poured himself a glass of water from the sink.   
They stayed in the kitchen for a minute, the hum of the fridge hovering over the comfortable silence.

"Goodnight, guys." Brock said, walking back to the couch. He snuggled next to his heater of a boyfriend, closing his eyes and smiling at the whispered goodnights back.   
  
Morning was hell. Morning was colder than hell frozen over, with bleary eyes and mussed up hair as people rushed around to get ready.   
"Dibs on the bathroom next!" Brock called, ducking under someone's arm to slide into the tiled room. Products that didn't belong to him littered the sink, the smell of hairspray prevalent.   
Knowing there were at least five other people waiting out in the hall for him to hurry, he didn't take a shower, instead just washing his face and spraying some of Brian's dry shampoo into his hair.   
He had never been more glad his boyfriend was a fashionista.

And speaking of fashion- whatever mix of clothes that he and Brian had stored at his house were ransacked, leaving Brock with only a few options that he wasn't sure he was confident enough to wear. He didn't have time to argue when John started shoving clothes in his arms and picking up Brian's makeup along the way, giving the boy blush, lashes and eyeliner despite his protests.

"C'mon, last day of finals!" Jon shouted from downstairs.   
"No shit!" Brian called back. "We're all panicking for fun, Delirious!"   
Brock pushed John's hand away. "I have to go eat breakfast."   
John winked at him. "Go slay your day."   
"That was lame!" He called back, stiffly moving in the skinny jeans and long t-shirt.   
The kitchen was thankfully empty, leaving Brock to toast some Eggos for everyone, leaving them on the counter.   
Brian swung by, planting a kiss on Brock's cheek. "Ye look great, babe. Leave in two minutes?"

"I'll drive John, Smitty, Marcel and Scotty if you wanna take the Doug Trio?"   
"You're such a dork. But yah. The others?"   
"I got em!" Anthony called as he walked by, swinging his keys around on his index finger. "LET'S GO PEOPLE."

The three cars zipped through the streets, each one blaring the driver's preferred music. Brock pulled into the school parking lot, waving to some people. His first and only final of the day was math, so he said bye to his friends, declining the morning meetup spot and instead sitting outside his class, shuffling papers nervously.

Math went off without a hitch- and Brock felt a little bad, because he could hear everyone's thoughts in the class- it wasn't his fault if he accidentally cheated on a few problems he didn't understand.   
He left the class, shoulders slumping in relief once the bell rang and they were allowed to leave the classroom, his test already handed in. Now all he had to do was wait the rest of the day and go home to back with Brian.

His break (which he used to read, of course) ended with a lapful of werewolf. Brock affectionately rubbed at Brian's hair. "Do you think you did well?"   
"Hopefully."   
They packed up, trading texts with their friends before heading home to pack.   
"We're headed to the beach, so shorts and stuff, right?"   
"I tink so."   
They parked the car, Brock barely taking a step before Brian pulled him into a kiss.   
Brock melted into it, smiling and indulging in this one moment alone together before they were surrounded by friends at every moment. His face flushed as his porch light shattered.

"You tink we've got enough time before th' vultures show up?" Brian asked, trailing kisses down his boyfriend's neck and nipping at his pulse point with sharpened canines. Brock shook his head with a breathy laugh.   
"Nope."   
"Wanna make out anyways?"   
"Screw it." He dragged Brian in for a searing kiss, the two of them ignoring their now constantly-buzzing phones in favor of something else.   
  
**The Devil Wears Prada:** Ohm and me are all packed bitches whats up   
**Aquamarine:** evan is taking f o r e v e r    
**Lupin:** This is tru   
**Aquamarine:** SHUCH UP YOure ALSO TAKING FOREVER   
**Lupin:** this is also tru   
**The Devil Wears Prada:** y'all are hopelesz

**Dwayne The Cock Johnson:** toonzy and i are headed over to brock's   
**The Devil Wears Prada:** $10 they're making out   
**Aquamarine:** which one of you is driving????   
**The Devil Wears Prada:** my dad, so I don't leave my car at Brock's   
**Lupin:** alrite we're headed over NOW   
**Exo Big Bird:** he's giving a fond goodbye to his chew toys   
**Legolas:** just bring them with   
**Lupin:** i can do that???   
**Lupin:** alrite we're headed over NOW

  
**Aquamarine:** traffic is terrible   
**Yummy Mummy:** same   
**Aquamarine:** fucking aolsldkfoaodifj   
**Aquamarine:** I HATE THIS   
**Yummy Mummy:** jesus ur such a bottom   
**Aquamarine:** E X C U S E M E?????   
**Exo Big Bird:** is he wrong tho

**Aquamarine:** compared to tyler, we're all bottoms   
  
**Legolas:** ok we're almost there   
**Aquamarine:** i think i see your guys car   
**Dwayne The Cock Johnson:** yeah i see you guys too   
**Dwayne The Cock Johnson:** can u guys help us unload our car? Toonzy brought a lot of clothes

**Legolas:** unload ur own car bitch   
**Dwayne the Cock Johnson:** I asked??? nicely???   
**Legolas:** sux to suck   
**Exo Big Bird:** I help u out   
**Aquamarine:** brocks light is out again   
**Aquamarine:** evan will help you    
**The Devil Wears Prada:** i h8 u jon   
**Aquamarine:** sick my duck   
**Lupin:** SICK MY DUCK   
**Legolas:** do u guys hear the tv on in brocks house??????

 

Evan looked up from his phone. "He and Brian must be watching a movie again. I'll help load stuff up while you guys go tell them we're ready."   
Tyler nodded, bounding up the driveway and rapping at Brock's door.   
"C-come in!" Brock sounded rather flustered.   
As Tyler opened the door, he grinned at the sight of the two lovebirds covered by a blanket on the couch. "'Sup, nerds? We're packing up outside, so come on!"   
He started to walk away before frowning and sniffing at the air. "Why does it smell like someone has a cold in here?"   
"A cold?" Brian asked.   
Tyler turned back to them. "Like lovesickness."   
Brian's yells followed Tyler out the door.

"They're mid-makeout so don't go in there!" Tyler burst back out of the front door with spread arms and a wide grin as he yelled this information to the whole neighborhood, ignoring the heavy sigh that Luke gave hi.   
"Noted." Evan said with a suitcase in his arms, going back to the task at hand without much question.    
Brock and Brian emerged 15 minutes later, freshly showered and looking equally pissed at a smug Tyler Wine, who was lounging across the hood of Brock's car.   
"Well well well, look who's last agai-"

"I will pop a claw and slit yer throat." Brian growled, ignoring the snickers from Anthony and Scotty.   
Tyler looked at Brock. "No threat from you?"   
Brock shrugged. "I could verily easily spill everything you're thinking right now."   
Tyler looked more afraid of that than the other were's threat, sliding off the car. "I'm... going to go help Evan."

Tyler hurried off with his tail tucked between his legs, and it was Brock's turn to look smug as he watched Tyler walk off.    
The group now all assembled, they made quick work of shoving everything they needed (including alcohol, thanks Smitty) into the trunks and backseats of the cars they were taking. It wasn't too far of a drive so they didn't need to plan much, and piled in to where they could find room to sit.    
But of course there would be horrendous traffic- it was the start of spring break afterall, and so that's how they found themselves now. Cars were at a complete standstill and had been for 40 minutes. Brock had long since parked his car alongside Marcel's on the three lane highway, and the two were chatting through rolled down windows. Evan's car was unfortunately a few behind them, the red convertible easily found among the sea of cars.


	14. Starships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let’s go to beach beach let’s go get away  
> surprise it’s a double update cause some tumblr people are assholes

"So do we have a dinner plan?" Brock called. His hand tapped the side of his wheel. "I'm not cooking for you guys every night."   
"I think Evan has something planned for one of the nights, and we're doing pizza the last night." Marcel shrugged, looking over his shoulder. "Anyone else planning a meal for us?"   
"Raid the bloodbank and I will!"   
The conversation turned to topics about sports and their finals, comparing answers and shouting trivia.

Brock made the mistake of looking in the rearview mirror, lowering his sunglasses like an exasperated parent when he saw Smitty sticking his head through the back of the seats and into the trunk.   
"Jaren. What are you doing."   
"Looking."   
"At?"   
"... your stuff."   
Brock looked over at the other car and stared longingly at Marcel's behaved passengers before turning back to his own.   
"Why."

"I was bored?"   
"Look at your phone, not my stuff."   
"I got bored of my phone."   
Brock grit his teeth, tossing the aux cord at Brian. "You want to choose a new song?"   
"Oo! Oo!" John pawed for the cord. "Can I play something?"

Brock knew it was a mistake when Brian casually tossed the aux cord back to the vampire, his blue eyes never leaving his phone. Smitty at least moved to a different part of the backseat, so at least he wasn't looking through Brock's stuff anymore. Probably Brian's, but he could only get mad at so many things Jaren did.   
John eagerly plugged his phone in, a floppy black hat obscuring most of his face from view- but they knew he was grinning from ear to ear.

Brock groaned when Toxic by Britney Spears started playing, casting a side-eye at Brian.   
"This is your fault."   
"Hm?" Brian looked up with those pretty eyes. "Is something wrong?"   
"Brian!" Smitty pulled his head back into the actual car. "Why'd you pack three different leather jackets? We're going to the beach."

"Yah! Tree jackets- what if gets cold ye ghost fohk?" He turned around in his seat at this point, eyes widening when he realized that there were maybe some things in his luggage that Smitty should not see-   
"Is this a FUCKING COLLAR BRIAN?!"    
"GET OUT OF ME SHIT CASPER."

John laughed wildly at the werewolf's panic, letting out a huff when the aux cord was yanked back.   
"Lame."   
"No, we just like to stay sane." Brock cast his eyes back on the road, thankful that the traffic seemed to be picking up.

"We'll hopefully see you guys there!" Brock called to Anthony and Marcel as they pulled ahead, the gnome sticking a thumbs up out of the window in response. Thankfully Brian put on some 80s music- something the patrons of the car could all enjoy, and the tension in Brock's shoulders died down as the Irishman sang along to  _ Take on Me. _

The rest of the drive went smoothly, the car ride no longer testing their patience and only how long they could sit in one place.   
The beach view as they drove up was incredible, the waves and sky coming together to paint a perfect evening picture. They all stood outside the car, John huddling in the shade, enjoying the last remnants of day before the other two cars rumbled up the driveway.

Jon looked exasperated as he and Tyler stumbled out of Evan's car- casting glares at Ohm and Luke- who were in the backseat of Evan's car furiously making out. Evan got out shortly thereafter and locked the car with the two still inside, shrugging.   
"ALRIGHT! We're here!"

"Jon, did the renter tell you the keycode?"   
"Yeah!" The mermaid bounded across the wooden deck, stopping in front of the container of the house key. "0-6-2-3." With a click, the door opened, letting the key fall into Delirious's hand.   
Tyler grabbed Evan in a bear hug and carried him to the door. "Well? Let's go!"

The others quickly filed in after the trio, jaws dropping at the how modern the house- *mansion* looked. All sleek design, with smooth furniture and cozy and dark couches. The floors were tiled and cool against their socked feet. Tyler let out a low whistle as he looked around, excitement making him nearly vibrate.    
"I keep forgetting your parents are loaded, babe."

Jon hummed. "We keep it pretty quiet."   
After that, bags were unloaded, Nogla finally taking pity on the couple locked in the car. Rooms were divided, and Brock prepared basic sandwiches for everyone.   
"Say 'ham' if you want ham!" he cried into the living room. A chorus of "Ham!" greeted him, as well as the intro credits to some tv show.   
"Brock, you're a godsend!" Anthony nearly sobbed as his sandwich was presented to him. Brock smiled modestly.   
"The least I can do."

"Marry me? Pleash?" He muttered as he tore a chunk from his sammy, mustard dribbling rather unattractively down Anthony's chin. Brock just laughed, and tossed a bag of chips as well as some napkins to the gnome as well.   
"What do you have to offer? I have a lot of other proposals on the table."    
Brian looked miffed on the other side of the expansive living room, his pout prominent on his lower lip.

Evan noticed Brian’s grumpy state, elbowing him in the stomach. “Yo, Brock, can I be added to the proposal list?”   
Brock swayed his hips as he walked back to the kitchen. “What shall my dowry be?”   
“Uh, some sickass firebird as a husband?”   
“Sickass or dumbass?” Brian muttered.    
“Hm. I’ll have to pass. My current best offer is this mermaid whose promised me the entire ocean.”   
Evan’s head swung in mock offense to a cackling Jon.    
Tyler cleared his throat. “So, who’s up for some nighttime swimming after this?”   
Jon stopped mid laugh to squeal, nearly knocking over Scotty and Nogla in his haste to scramble off of the couch.    
"YES! I've missed the-the-the damned ocean! Let's go lesbians let's go!"

"We're monsters, Jon, not chicks." The comment flew over Delirious's head as he darted for the door, hands slipping as he unlocked the door.   
"Finish dinner or follow him?" Luke asked. Ohm snuggled up to him.   
"Why not both?"   
Sandwiches were messily wrapped in paper towels, flip flops and sandals shrugged on as people lazily followed.   
The herd of boys traveled down the stairs to the beach, arriving just in time to see Jonathan dive into the water, ignoring his clothes for once. A flash of blue caught their attention barely seconds later about thirty feet further out into the deep.   
"Someone make sure he doesn't drown himself." Luke grumbled, moving to dig out a small sand pit for sitting.   
"Doesn't he have gills?"   
"He's still a moron," Luke waved sand-covered hands around as he spoke. They turned red suddenly under the dirt- seeing as how the only other house was a mile away and it was pretty dark already.    
The others shrugged off their disguises too- it was spring break after all.    
"I'll go after 'em." Nogla said with a smile, shucking off his shirt and tossing it Brian's way as he started jogging for the shoreline.

Evan walked to the edge of the water with Nogla, lighting up the dark water with a fiery reflection. Nogla's disguise was... subtle, but enough to make them realize he was hiding just as much as them. The bioluminescent scales proved that.   
Brock dropped down into the sand, helping Luke mold the walls of the pit. "Bonfire?"   
"Depends if someone will find and split some wood for us."   
"I'll go find some driftwood." Brian piped up, dragging Tyler with him.   
Luke, Ohm, and Brock kept building the sandpit, the rest of the guys having head up to grab some drinks.   
Smitty came back with a cooler full of beers (and one blood bag for John- no one asked where he got it, though). There were a few juice boxes in the cooler too, and Brock took one with a small smile when it was offered. Luke of course took a beer and the boys waited for the others to come back with wood or kindling or anything in between; sharing small talk and stories in the downtime.    
Tyler and Brian ran back with wood in their arms (and a stick or two in their mouths, the actual puppies the two of them were). Craig laughed and took a picture, immediately sending it to the group chat with several dog emojis to boot.

Brian dropped the bundle of sticks in front of Brock, spitting out a few splinters from his mouth. Brock laughed, splitting the smaller pieces of wood and tossing them to the center of the pit. Luke curled his finger, the kindling quickly picking up the flame.   
Daithi came back from the ocean, carrying a sopping wet mermaid in his arms, arms crossed huffily.   
"I'm gonna get my scales sandy!" Jon protested, clinging to the lanky boy. "It takes forever to - to - to clean!"

"Here-" Dathi dropped Jon into Evan's lap, and the latter began protesting about how his clothes were going to get wet when the Siren just cocked a brow. "Ye can light on fire can't ye? Just dry yerself off ye little bitch- and dry off yer boyfriend while yer at it."

Evan pouted but steam started curling from off his skin, and from Delirious's tail.   
Marcel stuck his hand in the sand, some unknown power flattening the uneven sand into benches.   
People quickly shuffled around the fire, Ohm's cold blood drawing him in to the flames. Smiity tossed out a bag of marshmallows, Anthony and Tyler jumping on it and immediately ripping the bag open. Evan laughed at Jon's toothy pout, catching a marshmallow and lighting it on the hot coals of his hand.

As John looked around the fire, seeing the faces of his friends so happy and carefree... it made him smile as he sipped from his AB- blood bag. In all of the years he had been alive, he was definitely happiest here; getting to see them grow and flourish into the people they were meant to be.    
Maybe he was just being stupidly sentimental.   
He was definitely being stupidly sentimental, as Tyler tossed a beer into the air and Luke lit it on fire, to the applause of their friends.   
Jon still hadn't shifted back, cerulean scales glimmering in the bonfire light. His white shirt hung off of his collarbones, exposing the scales running up his back. Tyler, when he wasn't causing mini explosions, often came and traced the shape of the scales through the wet shirt. Delirious shivered every time it happened.

The vampire glanced over at Marcel and Anthony who were tossing marshmallows at one another- and there were probably far too many marshmallows that ended up on the sand instead of their mouths, but they didn't care. His own boyfriend was occupied at the moment, putting his hands through Nogla to flip Scotty off- the elf laughing at Dathi's immediate protests to "Get out of me body ye creep!".   
Luke had Ohm sitting in front of him- his chin resting on top of the gorgon's less-than-human hair, little snakes biting playfully at Luke's beard.   
Brock and Brian were cuddled close together, as they always were. Brock's hands rested on Brian's knees, and Brian's arms were snaking up under Brock's shirt. It didn't seem sexual, only two people who loved each other very much enjoying the company of one another.   
John was so caught up in his appreciation of friends he didn't notice he had been sucking on an empty blood bag until Smiity threw sand into his mouth.   
"Dude, it's like a Capri Sun: the more you suck the more you lose hope."

He put the empty bag in the cooler as he laughed it off, spitting sand out of his mouth in the process. He laid back on his beach towel once the garbage was all taken care of, folding his arms over his chest and looking up at the stars- smiling faintly when he felt a cool presence curl up against his side.    
"I love you," Smitty murmured- only loud enough for his ears and his ears only. "I can't wait to spend eternity with you."   
John turned his head to smile a fanged grin. "You mean be stuck in eternity with me."   
"Sure. As long as it's eternity."   
  
Tyler had settled down next to his boyfriends, Jon still scaly and Evan lighting up the area like a bundle of fairy lights. His nails scratched again at Jon's back, harder and sharper and therefore able to dig out sand better. Evan's hands found their way to Tyler's hair, and a soft whine escaped him.

"And ye call  _ me _ a needy bitch-" Brian started, laughing when Tyler threw a half hearted glare his way, kicking up some sand in their general direction. Marcel thankfully stopped it before anyone could get sand in their eyes- not in the mood to make any trips to the emergency room.   
The night was quiet.    
It was lovely.

Morning came in the form of sand-covered beds and bodies, some people never having changed back into a set of new clothes or forms.   
The smell of cinnamon rolls dragged several people out into the house, grinning sleepily at Anthony working in the kitchen. Jon, still in his mermaid form, was carried out by a drowsy Tyler.   
"You ever gonna switch back?" Luke yawned sleepily.   
"Salt water takes long-ger-ger." Jon lounged on the armchair. "Not like I care."   
"He's lucky I love his stupid fish-stick ass too much." Tyler grumbled, throwing a cup of water on his most recent boyfriend with a tired expression, smiling just a little bit when Jon grinned at him. "Fuck yeah! Imma H-2-Hoe!"    
"You're awfully chipper this morning." Brock commented when he walked in, freshly showered with a bounce in his step.

"Dude, we're near the ocean and I'm a-a-a damned mermaid!"   
Brock shrugged, grabbing a cinnamon roll and grinning at the gnome. "Dude, are these homemade? They're so freaking good!"   
Anthony smiled proudly. "Brought some stuff. Don't worry, no drugs. I know your policies, Brock."   
Brock laughed, falling over the back of the couch and landing upside down. "You caught me."   
Jon giggled, reaching an arm for Brock. "Care to share?"   
Brock, as best he could upside down, launched the cinnamon roll at Jonathan.

It hit him square in the chest, but Jonathan seemed happy with the result- happily licking icing from his webbed fingers as he gingerly picked up the roll and tore into it with sharp teeth.    
The rest of the crew once again filtered in- though some decided to go back to bed or shower instead of social interaction for the moment. Marcel seemed pretty happy though, tracking sand through the house (though it would be a bitch to clean later, but that was a problem for later).   
They didn't really have any plans- just to relax and maybe experiment with their powers now that they were all in a more secluded area- but nothing major. Brock turned the TV off anytime they tried to turn it on though, glaring at the screen until it switched off. They already watched enough TV at his house- they didn't need to do it here too.

Scotty threw his hands in the air after the fourth time it happened. "Fine. Card games?"   
Some of the boys agreed, moving to the floor to spread out the cards better.   
Brian finally trudged out of his room, hair stuck up in different directions, wearing a tank top and booty shorts. Brock laughed, patting the seat next to him.   
Evan was out on the porch, in a state of bliss as he sunned his large wings.   
The mood was happy as people spent their morning wasting it away.   
The rest of spring break went just like that- adventures mixed  in with hours of relaxing and bonding. Brock found himself in the kitchen despite him saying he wasn't going to spend the trip cooking for them- but the simmering of veggies in a pan and the smell of spices soothed his nerves like not much else did. He found an odd cooking partner, but it was really nice to have Luke in the kitchen with him. They joked and laughed and burnt a few things with Luke's hellfire but had a good time chatting about their boyfriends and experimenting with herbs.

The second to last day of vacation was his favorite, having spent the entire day out on the beach. Tyler and Brian had each wolfed out, playing fetch with Brock as he laughed and pet them.   
Luke had dragged a grill down to the sand, he and Evan cooking burgers (or tossing the raw meat for the wolves). Jon had set up camp on the surf, building small sandcastles.

That night they had all stayed up until the sun rose, spending the night pointing out constellations and laughing loudly at inside jokes and retellings of antics over the years.    
It was nice.    
It was really, really nice- and for once the boys felt peace in their hearts; with no tests or drama to worry about, no parents to disappoint or people to judge them.


	15. Guess Who’s Back

But then they had to go back to school- and not only did classes hit hard so did everything else. College letters came in the mail, prom tickets went on sale and the looming threat of high school ending put a damper on everyone's mood.

 Some of them had good news with their colleges, while others had less-than-worthy news. Tyler had made it into the same college as Evan and Jon, but Brian had been refused to his dream school. Some nerves were high, but plans were still made in backup.   
It took a prom proposal for everything to finally seem right.

Tyler had been the first to ask Jon and Evan, the competitive side of him needing to ask the fuck out of them before they could even think about promposing in return.   
By in Tyler Wine fashion, it didn't go as planned.    
After some convincing and a little bit of bribery Tyler was able to secure an hour in the school's pool without interruption, and had tediously set up pool noodles to say P R O M ? in the middle of the water (he owed the swimming team his life for helping him).   
By the time he ran to get Evan and Jon the noodles had floated away, and the trio arrived to see 

| >  |\ O /| / ¿ spelt out on the waters surface.

Jon and Evan had looked confused as Tyler internally freaked out before Jon's face lit up.   
"Tyler... were you trying to ask us to prom?"   
Tyler hung his head, rather ashamed.   
And Jonathan, despite being the 'dumb' one of the group, lit up with the brightest idea.   
"Well, we'll help you set it up again so you can properly ask us."   
Evan had nodded quietly, a soft smile gracing his lips. "Babe. Look at us."   
Tyler had looked up.   
Both Jon and Evan had already started stripping down, ready to jump in the water.

So with the help of Jonathan and Evan, they made quick work of rearranging the pool noodles into their original position, smiles wide and bright as they swam around the pool. They both made it back to Tyler, and he hauled them both out of the pool (Jon especially, he weighed a lot with scales soaking wet).    
"Well," He took a deep breath, trying not to cry at the encouraging smiles he got from the mermaid and the phoenix. "I didn't even think I could get one date to the prom, so I thought I'd shoot for two." He gestured to the noodles. "Will you go to prom with me?"   
He took the twin kisses he got as a 'yes'.

John was the next proposal, going 'simple' with a full blown party for Smiity, complete with the vampire popping out of a cake.   
Smiity had laughed through the entire thing, pulling John down for a frosting sweet kiss.   
  
And now, Ohm and Luke had their moment to shine.

Luke, who was ever the dramatic bitch decided to go all out for the love of his life. Luke wanted it to be special- and decided that the Drive-in where they had their first date would be perfect. He drove Ohm out to the drive-in Friday night, but in lieu of the usual titles displayed, the giant sign had been replaced to say "RYAN, WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?"   
Of course Ohm had nearly teared up and threw himself in Luke's arms- peppering kisses to the demon's smiling face and cheeks.

"Of course I will, Toonzy." Ohm said with a blinding grin, arms wrapped tight around his boyfriend's neck. "You didn't have to do this though."   
"For you? Of course I did." The demon drawled, leaning forward so their foreheads touched. "Needed the whole world to know how much I love you."   
"And you wanted to show Tyler up?"   
"And I wanted to win at promposals, yes."

Brian had been preparing all week for his promposal, setting up plans with his friends and Mr. Sark (and by extension, Flo).   
When Brock padded into work, he had been expecting some customers, and an apron being handed to him. Instead, he had been greeted by a hundred colored balloons and lights, a soft song playing on Flo, and a nervous Brian shuffling his feet. A banner hung over the counter, spelling out 'PROM?'   
Brock had nearly dropped his phone at the surprise, laughing at the setup as Brian fumbled over his words.   
"Ah, fohk, uh, Brock, we're dating, but," Brian swallowed. "I would love it if, uh, ye would go to prom with me?" His voice got higher as Brock stepped closer.   
Brock shook his head. "Unbelievable. I plan a promposal for you and you still upstage me."   
Brian had done a double take at that. "You were planning on asking me too?"   
Brock had yelled in response. "Mr. Sark! You let me worry over he would say yes or not when he was planning on proposing to me?"   
"I thought it was sweet."   
Flo switched to an Elvis Presley classic. Brock sighed.   
"Brian Michael Hanby, since we're dating and all, and I love you, you stupid mutt, yes, I will go to prom with you."   
He was pulled into a kiss.   
"Did I beat the other proposals?"   
"Oh, by a mile."

  
  
  


The weeks leading up to Prom were a nightmare just as before. There was so much stress with school- tests, sports, band and everything in between. On top of that there was still the issue with colleges- and while everyone else had decided on a final choice- Brock had just left his letters unopened in his desk drawer.    
He wasn't ready to leave Nightshade just yet.    
But he didn't necessarily tell Brian that- his boyfriend had far too much on his plate as it was.    
Brock ended up getting dragged to go tux shopping at the last second by John and Smitty who were equally thrilled to have someone to dress up. He ended up with something far bolder than he'd ever wear; a pastel pink tux with black trim.    
"We gotta stand out, brother!" Smitty had exclaimed when he had seen Brock step out of the dressing room, currently suited in a gaudy red tuxedo with blue accents.    
"I feel like this is standing out too much."   
"It's gonna be an epic prom- you need to dress the part."

"Dressing the part can be done in shades of gray."   
"Fifty of them?" John cheekily asked, clad in a deep purple and maroon suit. Brock sighed heavily.   
"Brian and I better match."   
The price was taken care of by John, despite Brock's protests.   
Their tux shopping ended, leaving Brock with a new suit, tie, shoes, and a hair gel Smiity swore on his life would fix all of Brock's problems.   
He wondered if those problems worked outside of hair as he stared at the car in his driveway. The black Sudan was both an unfamiliar and familiar sight to him, as he hadn't seen it for months. He tentatively stepped out of the car, shutting his back door as he grabbed the bag.   
The front door was unlocked.

He stepped in with hesitancy, the garment bag slung over his shoulder. The house thankfully was clean since he had stress-scrubbed the place down just a few nights ago. There were fresh flowers on the table, a few paper bags from groceries on the kitchen island. His parents were laughing, and must not have heard him come in because he stood unnoticed before he set his tux on the table.   
"Mom? Dad?"    
It was relief and anxiety to see them again. His mother's smile was tired but homey; like laundry hanging on the line during summer days. His father's eyes were coal- both warm and dark as they turned their gaze on him.

"Hey Rocker." His dad was the first to speak, using the nickname he hadn't heard in forever. "Long time no see." 

 

_ He's grown so much. _

Brock quickly shoved himself out of their thoughts, not wanting to mess with his parent's heads.   
"Hi honey." His mother strode over to him, standing tall as she kissed him on the forehead, pulling him in for a hug. He decided to go with  _ relief _ this time, returning the hug with a force.   
"How long ago did you guys get home?" he mumbled into her shirt.   
"Barely an hour. Where have you been? Shopping?" His mother pulled out of the hug, her eyebrow quirked playfully in the Mom way. "Better not be blowing through our bank, young man."   
"You've barely seen him for five minutes and you're already talking about finances? No wonder the kid looks so stiff." His dad walked over to the duo, pausing to rummage in a large brown bag. "We got you a gift."

"You guys didn't have to-" He started, feeling a bit flustered at the reassuring smiles his parents kept sending him. They looked... happy to see him, and it was really nice to be the kid for once- not the parent.    
"Of course we did, Boo Bear." The older nickname had him embarrased and he ducked his face. His father pulled out the gift but Brock didn't look up yet- his mother continued talking. "We wouldn't miss your graduation, sweetheart. Plus we have good news! A couple of friends of ours stumbled upon some business ventures here in town a few months back- so we'll be staying for a while." She titled his chin up, blonde curls bobbing in his face. Her perfume was a warm embrace he hadn't felt in years, pricking at his heart strings. His father approached with a box in his hands, eyes warm behind his glasses.

"Well? Three guesses?" His father asked.   
Brock smiled semi-wistfully. "First guess is... a puppy?"   
Both his parents laughed. "You and your dogs." His mom brought a callused but soft hand up to his face. "You haven't brought in any strays, right?"   
Brock bit his lip. "No." He cleared his throat before he could go further. "Second guess is a camera?"   
"Try again."   
"Hm." Brock leaned into the embrace his mom had brought him into again. "I don't know."   
His parents exchanged glances before smiling at him, his dad placing the box in his hand.   
_ I hope he likes it. _ The thought had him slowly opening the lid.

Tucked among tissue paper and bubble wrap was a small figurine- probably about the size of his fist, but incredibly detailed. He recognized the character immediately, it was Neville Longbottom with the sword of Gryffindor. He had been collecting these Harry Potter figurines for  _ years _ and still hadn't managed to find Neville- not only his favorite character but one of the more rare pieces in the collection.    
His collection was finally complete.    
He didn't even know how his parents remembered- it had been so long since he had gotten one for Christmas or his birthday. He felt the tears well up in his bright eyes and let out a laugh as he carefully examined the object in his hand.

"How-?" He didn't need to say anything else for his parents to understand.   
"One of our clients was a collector and offered us either payment or the figurine." His dad clapped him on the shoulder. "We thought we should bring you something home."   
His mother smiled as he reached up to discreetly wipe away some tears. "Now, I'm making my chicken pot pie, and you can help me, okay?"   
Brock nodded, clutching Neville in his fist. The second his parents turned away, he launched his attack on them.   
"Thank you guys so much. I love you." He wrapped them as best as he could in a hug, his arms straining.

"We love you too," His father chuckled, ruffling his son's unruly hair with a fond smile gracing his lips.    
He missed this. He missed the hugs and the familiarity and the utter sense of belonging that his family brought.    
They made chicken pot pie and asked Brock a million questions about his year, about his friends and classes and plans for college. When he shamefully admitted he didn't want to go just yet, his parents only offered support and reassurance. It made him cry again, but his mother was there to soothe his tears away.    
Night fell and his phone was long forgotten as he curled up with his mom and dad on the couch, watching silly movies on tv with popcorn to share among the three of them.    
Something thin slipped around his neck, and in his half sleepy state he realized it was his father's necklace- silver chain with an iron pendant.    
"To keep the monsters away," His father mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to his hair.

The words triggered a small panic in his mind, and all thoughts of sleep and relaxation vanished as he sat up.   
"Rocker?"   
"Boo bear? What's wrong?"   
Brock opened his mouth before he realized he could tell them  _ nothing _ . His entire year had been an experience of things straight from Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. His friends were an assortment of undead, magical, or straight up monsters. Even if his parents did believe him (which he severely doubted), he'd be betraying the trust and confidence of his friends and all of Nightshade. His hesitance was noticed.   
"Boo bear, you can tell us. Whatever it is." Him mother smiled at him, the movie paused.   
So Brock told them the  _ other _ detail he had been omitting.   
"I have a boyfriend."

There was a moment of silence- a look of surprise crossing both of his parents features. Brock felt like he was going to throw up. He was glad his parents were too focused on him to notice the kitchen lights flickering softly.   
"Oh honey- it's alright!"   
His mother's voice quelled the roaring fire of anxiety that bubbled in his stomach. He shoved his shaking hands under his thighs, letting his shoulders slump for the moment. His father's hand rubbed soothingly at his spine, and when Brock got the courage to look he was only met with soft smiles.   
"No need to be ashamed of it, Rocker. There are worse things than being gay."

The words caused a wave of emotion to slide through Brock, mixing and jumbling until it came out in a soft whisper.   
"You sure?"   
"Oh, Brock, of course we are." His mother leaned across the couch to pat him on the hand. "We of course, want to meet him. You having a boyfriend doesn't change our standards."   
Brock eagerly nodded. "I'm sure Brian would love to."

"We'll have him over for dinner sometime this week, okay?"    
Brock nodded, finally letting himself smile and relax into the comforting arms of his folks.    
He fell asleep halfway during the movie, and his father gently lifting him up from the cushions and brought him up to his room. His mother took off his glasses and tucked him in, turning off the light and pressing a soft kiss to his messy hair.    
They went downstairs to have a drink, chatting quietly over wine and cleaning up after dinner. There were silver daggers and chains that sat in soapy water with the pie pan, and Brock's mother was careful to clean the elf blood from the grooves in the ornate design.

"If he's not going to college, do we try to bring him into the business?" his father dropped a wolf pelt onto the table. "Or do we wait?"   
She hummed, wiping the knife dry and moving onto a silver necklace. "I say we introduce him to the concepts first. Maybe take him out to the shooting range or, even better, have King and her friends over for dinner."   
He nodded, swirling the last of his wine. "We'll take him and his boyfriend out for dinner somewhere around town." He stood, smiling as he embraced his wife. "Ah, to be young, to be in love."   
She laughed, swatting him with a soapy hand. "Hush, you."


	16. Don’t You (Forget About Me)

And it was settled; they made plans for dinner later in the week and Brock invited Brian with a few choice words sent his boyfriend's way. The night came (a few days before Prom) and Brock was waiting patiently outside Brian's door to pick him up.

The were opened the door with a sly grin and a kiss for his boyfriend. Brock laughed, pushing away.   
"Babe, my parents are in the car."   
"Even more t' reason t' kiss ye."   
"I'm also wearing silver."   
Brian raised an eyebrow. "Now why would ye do someting like t'at?   
"My dad gave it to me." Brock fingered the pendant. "Don't worry, I'll keep it tucked in my shirt."

"I'd appreciate it babe." Brian swooped in for another kiss but was stopped by Brock's hand over his mouth, the man in question giggling at his boyfriend's pout.   
"Are you going to be on your best behavior like we talked about, Brian? No talk about supernatural stuff of any kind, right?"   
Brian just scoffed, " 'Course, I'm not an idiot, Brocky." He mumbled into his boyfriend's hand. "

"Thank you." Brock removed his hand, turning to the car and his smirking parents. "Love you."   
"Love ye too."   
They made their way down the flagsteps, sliding into the car.   
"Well." Brock's father looked over his glasses. "Are you Brian?"   
"Yes sir." Brian’s snark immediately evaporated, only leaving a nervous teen in his place.   
"And you're our son's boyfriend?"   
Brian fisted his hands uncomfortably on the seat, casting a desperate look at Brock. "Yes Mr. Barrus."   
He slid into a smile. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Brian."

They shook hands and Brock's father commented happily on the firm grip that the teen had.   
"My father always said that a  handshake could define a man's character-" Mr. Barrus started, looking at the boys through the rearview mirror as he pulled out of the driveway. "- I think you'll be a fine addition to the family."   
" _ Dad, _ ” Brock hissed with flushed cheeks, "too much!"   
"I like him! You should be happy, Rocker." His father laughed brightly, hazel eyes shining. Brian looked over to Brock with a grin.   
" _ Rocker _ ?"    
"Oh you shut up too."

Mrs. Barrus let out a clear laugh. “It’s very nice to meet you, Brian. Boo Bear hasn’t told us that much about you. Tell us about yourself.”   
Brian shot a sneaky grin at his boyfriend. “Well, I met Boo Bear back in September, at the beginning of t’ school year. Before that, life was pretty boring.”   
Brock groaned. “Babe.”   
Mrs. Barrus leaned over her seat. “Well, Brock does have the tendency to brighten up people’s lives. He made my midwife cry because he just kept smiling at her!”

"He is a ray of sunshine, isn't he?"    
Brock groaned at the influx of compliments, and Brian got easy brownie points with Mrs. Barrus by spending the rest of the short car trip fawning over Brock.    
Mr. Barrus parked and got out, opening the car door for his wife with an easy smile. The Were leaned over to Brock and mumbled,   
"God yer parents are cute."

“I know.” Brock whispered back. He winked. “They’re like an older version of us.”   
“If yer going te dye yer hair blond, let me know so I can mourn.”   
“I’ll cherish the day you start wearing glasses.”   
Brian gave an easygoing smile. “Let me get the door for ye.”   
Brian, charming as always, grabbed the door for his boyfriend, linking their fingers together the second he could. They made their way into the small cafe-ish resturant with Brock's parents in tow, waving to Marcel (who had recently started working there) with big grins.    
The second Mr. and Mrs. Barrus stepped foot onto the wooden floor, Rita (a knockoff version of Flo who Brock couldn’t bring himself to like) went berserk- and Brian shot a concerned glare to Brock thinking that he was the one incidentally causing the sudden and violent song changes from the jukebox.

But Brock felt calm. Jittery, of course, but calm. And  _ definitely not _ thinking of thoughts as violent as the ones the songs described- seriously, Rita?  _ Tie Your Mother Down? _

This is why no one liked her. _   
_ Trying to take his mind off of the berserk jukebox, Brock grinned at his parents. “Welcome to Gigi’s.”   
His parents, arms linked, oohed and ahhed over the modern restaurant and it’s small design quirks straight out of HGTV.    
Marcel was serving them, and he introduced himself to Brock’s parents with a wink and a ruffle of Brian’s hair.    
“Now, can I get you anything to drink?”   
Brock made it a point to ignore Rita as Rupert Holmes belted out the chorus of  __ Escape, the Pina Colada Song . His parents ordered a malt to split, while Brian opted for a cherry coke while Brock got vanilla. He wrote their orders down on his notebook, chicken scratch only discernible to the mummy himself or his boss. Marcel hurried to put the orders in and check in on his other tables, and Brian's parents filled the silence with questions directed towards Brian; what he wanted to do after highschool, what his family was like, their prom plans.

"Yeah, I am from Ireland. Moved here when I was a kid." Brian grinned. Mrs. Barrus smiled.   
"You know, we were just in Ireland a year ago. Had some business contracts to take care of up there, and we fell in love with Dublin."   
"Yep, Dublin will do that to ye." Brian chuckled. "I miss it sometimes, but I don't remember too much of it."   
Marcel served them their drinks, winking at the younger couple as he tucked a bandage up his sleeve.   
"So," Brock's dad leaned forward. "I was thinking, as a little get-to-know-you sort of thing, would you boys mind accompanying me to the shooting range over the weekend after Prom? I know it's not typically your thing, Rocker, but we found some very nice scopes that I need to try out."   
Brock worried his lip. "I mean, I'm okay with it." He turned to his boyfriend sucking out of his straw. "What about you?"   
"Yeah!" Brian grinned, the straw stuck to his canine. "I'd love to. My dad sometimes takes me up there."   
Brock quickly snagged it out of his mouth with a nervous laugh. "Babe, ya gotta stop biting these things."   
A flush fell over Brian's cheeks, and he grumbled something or another under his breath as he went to sip from the edge of the glass instead. Brock gave him a kiss on the cheek in apology.    
Mr. and Mrs. Barrus watched with soft smiles as they settled back into the booth, Mr. Barrus' arm slung around his wife's shoulders while her head rested snugly against his collar.    
_ Such a sweet young boy our son has found.  _ _   
_ _ He was strong too- would be great asset to the team. _ __   
Brock blushed at his parents thoughts and quickly tuned them out, finding it easier to do that than to tune out the obnoxiously loud Rita.

The music had changed for the however many-th time, Michael Jackson's Thriller sliding in place. Brock tried to tune the lyrics out, instead asking his parents about their travels, which they eagerly answered.   
"Oh, and the people were absolutely charming in Canada." Mrs. Barrus gushed. "Your father bought me a new ring up there, Boo Bear, look."   
The silver engraved ring was gorgeous, inset with small pearls and decorated with lined waves. Brock nodded. "It looks great, Mom." He leaned back, grinning lazily at his boyfriend as Rita blared Escape for the second time. "How come you never buy me stuff like that?"   
"Rocker!" Brock's dad laughed.   
Brian swiped his tongue over his teeth, his nervous habit. "Well..." He pulled out a small box from his jacket. "I wasn't sure if ye wanted to go traditional or not, so here?" A small corsage was placed in front of Brock. "John and Smiity helped me with t' colors, and I'm pretty sure I owe Anthony my life or two thousand pounds of bagel bites, but it's yers if ye want it."   
"Aw- Brian..." Brock reached out to grab the small box, running his fingertips over the plastic cover with tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "It's perfect." He couldn't help the bright smile that overtook his face. He dragged Brian by his jacket in for a quick kiss, his laugh loud and bubbly as Brian beamed down at him.    
Prom was going to be perfect.


	17. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre-chapter warning: this one’s a doozy and make sure you read the archive warnings

The night of Prom was filled with nerves and hectic last minute changes. Evan, who was helping set up the venue, had to tell someone to hide his phone from him because his messages kept blowing up.   
Brock sat in his room, torture to a grinning John wielding several makeup brushes.   
"I already agreed to the suit," Brock complained as his eyelashes were curled. "Isn't this standing out enough?"   
Smiity poked his head in, hand covering his eyes. "You guys ready? Brian's waiting downstairs for you, bud. Your parents are still out back sipping wine, but Brian said he would get them."   
John dashed a bit more gold on Brock's eyeline. "Babe, look at him."   
Smiity peeked through his transparent fingers. "Babe. Babe. You've outdone yourself."   
Brock flushed under the attention. "Guys."   
John stood, the dark purple eye-catching against Smitty's red and blue. "Alright, we'll leave. See you guys there."   
"Tyler has $10 on you guys boning on your way there." Smiity piped up as he left.    
"My parents are driving us!" Brock called back, shaking his head at their antics. He picked up the mirror in front of him, admiring John's work.

He gently traced the line of his highlighter with a soft touch, gold glitter rubbing off on his fingertips. He made sure not to wipe his hands on his suit before he stood, making sure for the millionth time that his hair was in place before he slipped on his shoes, heading down the stairs where Brian and his folks were eagerly waiting. He must have heard his mother's phone click 3 dozen times as she took photos, tearing  up at the sight of her baby boy all grown up.    
"Wow," Brian breathed, his heart trembling in his chest. He held Brock's corsage in one hand, the dyed rose held delicately like glass. His blue eyes never left Brock's hazel ones as he walked down the stairs, faintly blushing in the low light of the house. "I didn't tink angels could get any more beautiful."   
"Dork."

"Nerd." Brian leaned in for a kiss, enjoying the moment. They melted into each other before Brock broke off with a breathy laugh.   
"Pictures?"   
"Yes please." Brock's mother ordered the two of them around like she had been doing it for years. "Brian, do you think you can lift Boo Bear up?" The camera paused in its assault as the she asked. Brian gave a wicked grin, barely straining as he swept Brock up into a bridal carry. Brock yelped.   
"Bri, my hair!"   
His family chuckled, his mom taking a hundred more photos before Brock wiggled out of Brian's grasp and lifted him up into a seated position on his hips. His dad chuckled and his mom squealed at the new position as the two leaned in for another kiss.   
Ten thousand (or fifty thousand; Brock had lost count) photos later and they were loading into the black Sudan.   
Loud 80s pop music played on the radio, and Brock and Brian were unable to contain their excitement as they belted along to  _ Hungry Like the Wolf _ , laughing themselves silly when Brian used his own corsage as a mic. Breathless and giddy, they pulled up to the venue and instantly spotted their friends in the sea of their peers. Even if it hadn't been for the gaudy and colorful attire, it would be hard to miss Luke and Ohm playing chicken with Tyler and Jon.    
"I think this is your stop, kiddo." Mr. Barrus said with a grin, looking over his shoulder with pride and... something else in his eyes. Apprehension, maybe. "Please be safe, you never know what's gonna happen at these kinds of things. Lot of bad people out there, son."    
"We'll be careful."    
"Leave if anything happens, okay?"   
"We will!"    
Brock just thought his parents were worried about him drinking.    
Boy was he wrong.

They exited the car, waving to Brock's parents as they sped off.   
Their friends greeted them happily, the chicken players waiting until their game was over to say hi. They were all smiles as they entered, winking at some of their magical peers and high-fiving friends along the way.   
Music was blaring as they entered. It seemed a general theme for this prom was neon, as colored lights, balloons, and outfits greeted the boys as they entered. Brock sucked in a breath at how alive everyone seemed, grins and smiles and sharp teeth. It seemed the monsters vastly outweighed the humans here, and Brock rubbed at his corsage flowers as thoughts assaulted his mind.   
"Hey." His gaze flickered to Brian. "Ye good?"

He nodded. "I will be. Just overwhelming up here." He tapped the side of his head, being extra careful of the hair. Brian pulled him in for a tight hug, getting close to his ear so they could talk quietly.   
"Lemme know if ye need to step outside fer a moment, okay?"

"I will." Brock promised again, tapping Brian's nose with his corsaged wrist. His boyfriend sneezed and Brock threw his head back to laugh, grabbing his wrist. "C'mon, let's go dance!"   
Their friends whooped at Brock's declaration, rushing the dance floor under the neon lights.

They spent the next half hour on the dance floor- occasionally stopping by their table to grab punch or water to stay hydrated. It was hot and most of the guys had ditched their jackets ages ago and rolled up their sleeves instead. Evan, Luke, John and Smitty were the only few to keep their bright blazers on.    
At some point or another Tyler had walked up behind Brock while the telepath was mid spin- and got an arm to the face as punishment. Tyler laughed it off while Brock apologized profusely.   
"Oh no dude, your flower hit me. I'm in so much pain!"    
"I'm still sorry!" He yelled over the noise, anxiety spiking with the crescendo of the music.    
"Don't be man!"

Despite Evan and Jon's thumbs up at Brock, he still checked in with Tyler when he saw him next, leaning over Brian's shoulder to apologize again later.   
The music swelled and died, leaving Nogla to walk on stage. His friends applauded for the student council member, but Brock liked to think he clapped the loudest. Tyler wolf-whistled, laughing at the glare shot his way.   
"Hey guys, I'm David, and welcome te th' Senior Prom!" Nogla soothing voice shouted into the mic, his accent thickening with the mic feedback.   
People cheered.

"In my hands," Nogla shook a bright green envelope as he spoke, and as he did so several other of the student council members came onstage as well- with two sashes and two crowns in their hands. "are the results of yer guys' votes fer Prom King and Queen!" He looked out to the crowd, "Can I get a drum roll please?"   
Jack and Tyler who both played the instrument in band loudly tapped the tabletop in fast succession, and the rest of the school joined in soon after.    
David opened the envelope.   
"And the winner of prom Queen goes to... Jenna Marbles!"

Cheers erupted as the girl with neon pink at her tips ran up on stage, a smile on her lips. She graciously accepted the crown and sash, waving at some of her friends. Brock's lips quirked as he noticed the slight shimmer behind her.   
Nogla raised his hands for silence, receiving as he asked. "And fer yer prom King, we've got..." He eyed the audience, and Tyler and Jack gladly led the drumroll again.   
"Tyler Wine!"   
A pause.   
"What?" Tyler yelled, getting swarmed by his friends.   
"You won, babe!" Evan brought him in for a quick kiss. "Get up there!"

Jon slapped his ass when he stood up, which had the whole table laughing as Tyler stumbled across the dance floor to get to the stage, a big grin on his face as the crown was handed off to Nogla to bestow on his friend.    
Tyler took a deep and dramatic bow, and the plastic crown nearly fell off his head in the process. Evan chucked his corsage on stage lieu of a bouquet and Jon did the same, laughing when his pale blue lily hit Tyler in the chest.

"Can we get a round of applause for our Prom Queen and King?" David shouted, grinning as Jenna and Tyler held hands and bowed for the whole party.   
Brock grasped his head, hearing several new train of thoughts enter his head.   
_ Left hallway, close the door. Barricade with iron. _ _   
_ _ We have a medic close? Good. _   
__ I'm going to make that stupid wolf pay.   
Brock's eyes flew open from where they had been closed. "We need to leave."   
His friend's gazes turned to him, curious. "What's up?" Anthony asked, dressed in a deep green.   
Brian moved to grab his hand. "Brocky, what's wrong?"   
"There are hunters in the school-"   
Several unfortunate things happened at once. Both Tyler and Brian keeled over in pain, the prom King causing panic as he fell off stage into the crowd. As Evan and Jon leapt up to go assist their boyfriend, Brock tipped out of his seat and onto the floor as Brian screamed, his tux being shredded as he transformed.   
A gunshot echoed in the gym, screams amplified then silenced as an adult stepped into the gym, clothed in dark clothes and wearing silver amulets.   
The gates to the gym all closed, locking them in there.   
The hunter smiled wickedly.

Kids immediately started ducking under tables and heading for cover as the man shot again, his silver gun glinting brightly under neon lights. The bullet shattered one of the stage lights and sparks fell like snow on some of the students.     
Another shot.   
Tyler and Brian were full weres- as well as a few of their peers. Fabric littered the floor like sad confetti and the wolves all turned their attention to the man who was shooting.    
Several other hunters filed in when the wolves started forward. More hunters filled in through the side entrances, eyes dark and weapons shiny.   
Evan screamed when a bullet went whizzing by his boyfriend, and in his shock and panic he erupted in flames, taking the streamers and signs up with him.

Two hunters whirled on him. Ignoring the spreading flames, they leveled their guns at him, taking shots.    
The bullets melted before they could touch his skin. Evan screamed again, this time out of anger, leaping tables to get closer to Tyler. Jon was nowhere to be found.    
Brock rolled under a table, temple bursting in pain as panicked thoughts raced through his mind and exited like a flock of birds.    
Several of his friends were under tables next to him. They stared wide eyed at the chaos and violence. Ohm was the first to move, Luke not far behind him. The duo scrabbled out, Luke bursting into shadow and Ohm lowering his sunglasses.    
The smoke from the burnt decorations finally reach the ceiling, sprinklers triggering. Brock grit his teeth and moved from under the table as well, looking around for the nearest hunter to knock out with a floating punch bowl.

He managed to crack an unsuspecting hunter over the head with the heavy glass bowl, wincing at the sound of shattered glass and the sick 'thud' the body made when it hit the floor. He whirled around, trying to focus desperately on one of the dozens of pleas and thoughts of 'Help!'.    
A flash of blue caught his eye and he turned around again, vertigo making his head swirl like a lava lamp. Jon was currently tangled in a barbed net, his scales getting caught in the mesh as he thrashed around on water soaked floors. The stupid sprinklers must have turned him- and having no legs made him an easy target. Brock dove to where his friend was writhing out in the open, putting gentle but panicked hands over his friend's tail.   
"Jon stay still you're making the barbs go deeper-"   
"Get th-th-these things out of me!" The mermaid cried, cheeks wet with scared tears.

Brock fumbled with the net, hissing as he nicked himself on the barbs. The black thorns had dug under the scales, and the telepath had to use his powers more than once where his fingers couldn't reach.   
With the net gone, Brock hefted Jon into his arms. "Help me find Cartoonz!"   
"Over there!" Delirious pointed over Brock's shoulder.   
Luke and Ryan were attacking a small group together, Luke lashing out with shadow as Ohm froze them into stone, not hesitating before smashing them into gravel. Brock dashed over the slick floors, eyes wildly tracking the wolves ripping into the hunters; especially the auburn one in the middle.   
"Luke!" Brock cried, smashing a chair over two hunter's heads. The demon whipped his head over to where Brock was holding his brother.   
"Can you teleport?" Brock yelled over the screams. Luke shakily nodded.   
"Then start evacuating!"   
Luke appeared in front of Brock, barely taking a second to transfer the bloody mermaid between them before he vanished with the scent of blood.   
Brock whirled around to follow the next familiar voice in his head.

It was John- and even taking a dip into his friend's thoughts revealed burning- agony and excruciating pain rolled up into one big mess. He scrambled towards the other end of the gym where bright lights were blinding, hoping that Ohm could handle his own. Moo vaulted over a table and nearly slipped on the cloth but kept running. John's screams in his head were now audible in his own ears, and he was quick to shatter the UV lights the hunters had brought in before anymore damage could be done to John and the other vamps.    
He managed to drag John under a nearby table and draped a blood stained tablecloth over him, hoping it would block any more light if the hunters had more bulbs with them. John was silent and didn't move when Brock instructed him not to.   
"I-I'm going to find Smitty okay? I'll have him get you. Play dead, don't move."

Too in pain to even respond, Brock heard a faint okay in his head as he dashed off.   
Smiity was easy to find, getting blasted by a shotgun full of rocksalt. The hunter looked vaguely familiar, and as Brock ripped the gun out of her hands and hit her in the head with the butt, he realized why. She had been the young hunter who came in at the end of winter break.    
Brock reached down to grab Smitty's hand, hazel eyes widening when they couldn't connect.   
"Salt." Smiity spat, sitting up on his own. "Where's John?"   
Brock pointed to where he had left the vamp. "UV lights. He's under a tablecloth now."   
A rising howl caught both of their attentions, the werewolves finally bringing down a hunter. Brock had to turn away at the sight of icy blue eyes shot with bloodlust. "Go! Help John!"   
Smiity sped off, and the next cry of help was from a direction had had already come from.   
Ohm lay on the ground, covering his eyes.

There was blood  _ so much blood _ and Brock is quick to scoop Ohm up and run him out of the fight and to the sidelines. Thankfully the stereo he’s using for cover has another occupant as well, and a frazzled but unharmed looking Jack is there as well.   
He sets Ohm down carefully, and has to stop his focus on the gorgon for a second to take down another two hunters. He manages to choke them both out with still-lit fairy lights, not even bothering to watch their bodies hit the floor.   
Ohm's hands are shakily clawing around his eyes and now that the room has stopped spinning, Brock sees  _ why _ . Wherever Ohm's eyes were were now dark with blood, and it pooled from the two gashes that trailed from his eyebrow down to his nose.    
"I-I-I- can't see-"   
"Hey man it's me- It's Brock, I got you. Don't worry. Jack's gonna get you out of here and you'll be okay, okay?"   
Before he hands Ohm off to the Irishman Jack puts a hand on his cheek- and something under his skin tingles before the man pulls away.    
"Yer gonna need all the luck ye can get, Brock."

Brock nodded, dashing back into the fray. He dodged a machete aimed for his face, not even bothering to check if the bodies he left were still alive. These people didn't deserve to live.   
He managed to move some peers to safety, using every decoration to his advantage. And yet, more hunters rushed in to fill the spaces of of fallen ones.   
Brock made it to the center of the room, lights surrounding him from all sides and blood slick under his feet.   
" _ Rocker? _ "   
The familiar nickname had him spinning in a circle, heart pounding.   
"Dad? Mom?" His parents stared at him, clad in dark clothes and clutching the same weapons he had seen the rest of the hunters use. "What are you doing?"

His hands started to shake violently, and he didn't really notice all of the glass around him on the floor start to vibrate.    
"Brock I thought we told you to leave if things got unsafe." His father's voice had taken on a tone he had never heard before- and it scared him.   
"You didn't answer me." The telepath clenched his trembling hands until his nails dug painfully into his own palm. "What are you  _ doing _ here?"   
"We're... we're cleansing the town, Boo Bear."

"You're killing kids." Brock's voice barely came out in a whisper. He repeated himself, more determined. "You're killing  _ kids _ !"   
His mother took a step forward. "We're stopping a virus before it can spread, Boo Bear."   
"They're  _ kids _ !" Brock screamed. Small glass shards started to lift to ankle height, cutting air as they gathered into a swarm.   
"They're monsters, Rocker." His father's cool tone was different to his stance, holding a knife in one hand and a gun in the other. "That's why I gave you that necklace, to protect you from the monsters."   
His mother was within a arm's reach of him. "Boo Bear, leave the fight to us. We can take care of this."

She said the words so sweetly- it nearly tore him apart. These were his parents- the same people who took him to Disneyland, who took care of him when he was sick and read him Harry Potter in silly voices.    
They must just be sick, right? He wanted more than anything for his parents to be  _ sick, deranged, mental _ .   
Anything but evil.   
His mother's hardworking hands ghosted over his cheek. She licked her thumb and wiped some of the blood and dirt off of his cheek.   
He let the glass clatter to the floor, shoulders shaking with sobs as his head screamed with dozens of broken voices that weren't his.   
His mother hurriedly pulled him into a hug, and Brock's tears soaked into the blouse he remembered she wore on Christmas one year.    
  
His mother's knife pierced through his skin like butter, sinking deep into his stomach. She was crying too as she held Brock tighter, whispering soothing words in his ear as she pushed the blade deeper into his body.

The pain wasn't what Brock had been expecting. He'd been clawed and bitten by a werewolf, and been nearly sucked dry by a vampire, but neither of those pains compared to this pain.   
This pain was silent, spreading through his body like poison as the knife twisted and turned. Brock's eyes looked at the knife curiously as he was hugged. It glinted different colors in the stage lights, flickering as shadows from hunters and students crossed the gym. He thought his name was screamed, but he ignored it as he looked back up to his mom and dad.   
"You're one of them, Boo Bear." she whispered, drawing the knife back out. He would've dropped if she hadn't been holding him. "I'm sorry."   
His father's hand squeezed his shoulder. "It's okay, Rocker. You did your best."   
Brock just stared at them, hazel eyes turning glassy even after the tears stopped escaping. He drew in one last rattling breath.   
  
And Brock let himself explode.   
Every light in the room exploded into tiny shards, spraying fractured color everywhere. The tables flipped, and so did the chairs, smacking into hunters without mercy. A wind gusted around the room, blowing back hunters and keeping his peers, his  _ friends _ alive.   
Brock let loose every scrap of emotion he had ever tucked away, every time he had felt lonely, or scared, or angry, and he directed it at the mother and father who had just tried to kill him.   
They were slammed into the floor, the knife covered in Brock's blood skittering across hardwood. The scream he let go wasn't scared, or angry, or sad. It was a promise scream, one that tore into the hearts of killers and wrapped around innocents.   
A wolf's head raised at the show of power, auburn ears perking.

They all watched as Brock fell to his knees.   
His suit was ruined- dripping red from blood, his own blood. The same blood he tasted in his mouth, the same blood he was laying in. It sunk through the floor and got into the little grains of wood under the layer of shiny wax on the gym floor.    
It was silent in the gym, sans for the sudden and urgent clicking of claws on hardwood. The auburn wolf skidded to a stop in front of his mate, whose breath was slowly fading into something weak and wet as blood filled his lungs.   
Brock looked at Brian and he smiled.   
His body crumpled.   
He didn't take another breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	18. Love is a Battlefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KNOCK KNOCK NAUGHTY CHILDREN ITS UPDATE TIME

There were screams- of course there were. The room was still ringing like fireworks had gone off- and in a way, they had.    
They still had to fight. Most of the hunters were down for the count but there could still be more on the way, and they needed to get people out of there and to the hospital before there were any more deaths on their hands.

 

Evan’s flames had faded to coals of power shimmering under his skin, but he still did the best he could, running between the students left and trying his best to heal them. One of the students who had gotten out had called the police as soon as they reached outside. An few ambulances waited for the injured, but nowhere near enough to carry everyone.    
  
Whatever had forced the werewolves to transform and go bloodthirsty had mostly worn off, but they stayed in their forms as they assisted the best they could to drag people out.    
Brian pressed a paw to Brock’s chest whimpering as the chaos around him slowly left. He was approached by a familiar scent but he refused to turn his shaggy head.    
“Brian? Please tell me that isn’t-“ Nogla was struck by the sight of the boy laying on the ground, blood still slowly spilling out under him. “Fohk.”   
Brian whimpered, grabbing Brock’s collar in his teeth and dragging him towards the door.    
“Brian, please don’t bite me, but ye have t’ leave him.” Nogla’s bioluminescence cast a sickly green shade on him. “There are more hunters coming, Brian.”   
The werewolf still tried to tug Brock out of there. Nogla ran his hands through his hair, taking pity on his best friend. He scooped his arms under the corpse, wincing as blood coated his hands. “C’mon.”   
They ran as best they could, alongside several of their friends and several strangers. They all bore wounds, but none bad enough to be taken away in one of the few ambulances. More police cars were arriving, the cops forming a barricade around the students to protect them. Brian whimpered and pawed at Nogla’s legs. The siren turned, seeing a demon sitting on the ground.    
“Luke?” Daithi asked, and he looked up.    
“I can’t find Ohm.” He whispered.

"Ye need to get up, Luke." Nogla said, keeping his voice soft but firm. "We need to go." He ignored the blood that wasn't his drip down his hands. "He's smarter than you dude, probably already got out of this hellhole."

Luke furrowed his brow. “Who’s that?”   
“Brock.”   
The flash of pain across Luke’s face was brief. “Motherfucker.”   
“C’mon, we need te go.”   
They kept running, eyes straight forward.

Brian trotted behind the two, snapping at anyone or anything they didn't know. It was near mindless running, and it wasn't until they saw familiar faces did they realize they ran to their usual hideout spot under the stairs.    
It was right next to an emergency exit, and offered cover away from any stray hunters walking the halls.    
"Jesus, you guys look like shit." Scotty commented dryly, keeping his voice low. He had his blazer pressed against the left side of his face, and if Nogla looked hard enough he could see part of the teen's pointed ear missing. The others who were with the elf all looked up, eyes widening at the sight. Nogla pushed the pain in his chest down for now.   
"Get up, we need t' get out of here. Building's on fire."   
"The others?"    
"We can't go back now. They'll get out if they haven't already. I'm not losing anyone else tonight."

Eyes wide, the teens opened the door. The misty air greeted them, washing away the scent of blood that hung to them.    
Anthony looked at the boy in Nogla’s arms. “Is that Brock?”   
“Brian wouldn’t let me leave his corpse.”   
The wolf started a low rumble in his throat. Nogla growled right back.    
Their friends ignored the heartbreak for now, sneaking past the red brick wall and the silhouettes they could see in the windows, no idea if they were friend or foe.    
Luke took the lead once they had reached the parking lot. The demon dashed across pavement, sticking his hand through a hunter’s chest without pause. The man made a gurgling noise as he fell. Brian made sure to step on his body as they passed.

There weren't too many in the parking lot- and they were easily outnumbered by the damaged teens. Luke took every last one of their souls (or the scraps of morals they had) and made sure they were going to hell. He opened the door to his truck and gestured for them all to get in, not sure of where to go or what to do but they needed to leave.   
It felt weird driving back to Moo's house.   
It was uncomfortable walking through the unlocked front door.   
It was worse when they set Brock down in his own bed.

Brian climbed into the bed with Brock, the wolf still whining pathetically. Nogla gave him a tired head pat before they all crowded around the bed, just looking at Brock.    
Scotty was the first to speak up. “Who got him, and are they screaming in hell?”   
Luke shook his head. “I’ve got no idea.”   
The pale lips of the corpse were stained with red blood, giving off the appearance of life. His hazel eyes were half lidded, and Anthony reached over to close them.    
“Motherfuckers better be dead or I’m going to lose my shit.”

Their attention was diverted from grieving when they heard the front door open and shut, followed by several pairs of staggering footsteps. They hoped they weren't followed by hunters, and Luke led the pack (minus Brian, who refused to leave Brock's side) cautiously downstairs.    
Marcel and Mark were practically carrying a half-naked and bloodied Tyler inside, his 'prom king' sash repurposed as a tourniquet.   
They dropped him onto the sectional with twin groans, following closely behind.   
Luke was just happy to see a familiar face.    
It still wasn't Ohm.   
"You gonna be okay dude?" Anthony asked as he pushed past the demon, having already snagged a first aid kit from the bathroom.   
"There's a silver bullet in his leg." Mark mumbled into the couch. "So not really. Evan can fix it but we don't know where he or Jon are."   
"Jon's safe- I dropped him off with his parents earlier." Luke cut in.

“And Evan?”   
A flash of fire caught their attention in the backyard, watching as the giant bird turned back into the Canadian boy and fell to the ground.    
Scotty and Luke headed outside to pick him up, the phoenix panting heavily. He was dropped next to Tyler on the couch, fingers ghosting across a burn on his back.    
Luke growled in frustration. “So has anyone seen Ohm?”   
Mark looked up. “Jack sent me a text. He’s with Ohm at the hospital.”   
Luke’s heart fell to the floor.    
“What happened?”   
“It’s not good, Cartoonz.”   
“What happened?”   
The dragon blew out a puff of smoke. “They cut out his eyes.”

The expressions that crossed Luke's face were... indescribable. So much hurt and pain and anguish washed over the demon's usually cool demeanor, and it only took a moment or two for him to break down. With trembling hands he tossed his keys to Nogla and hurried towards the door- ignoring all of the protests that were shouted his way.   
He disappeared into the shadows.   
The house was quiet as they waited and hoped for more of their friends to show up.

Mini, John, and Smiity were next to show up, the former and latter carrying the vampire between the two of them. Nasty burns reached from John’s arms to his legs and he screamed in pain as he was set down, eyes fluttering in a half-awake state. Lui was there not long after, carrying a small arsenal of healing spells. Jon drove himself over, letting out a small sob at the sight of his boyfriends. Each time a newcomer entered, they asked the same thing.    
_ “Where’s Brock? Where’s Brian?” _

Nogla refused to answer until most of them were there, and were in stable enough conditions that they wouldn't bleed out on Brock's carpet the carpet.    
He stood up just like he had did for his student council address only a few hours ago, eyes tired as the numb words left his lips.    
"Brock's dead. Brian's upstairs with him."    
Then silence. Sure there were a lot of close calls and permanent injuries- but  _ Brock- their Brock? _   
It couldn't be.    
But it was- and it was made 100% clear when Brian slowly made his way down the stairs, fully human and fully clothed but caked in rusty mud.   
The house smelled like blood, chocolate, and rosemary.   
It made Brian sick to his stomach.

“Brian?” Evan asked quietly. The werewolf’s gaze floated over to him. Despite the friends that littered the house, all he could smell was Brock and blood.    
“Brian?” It took his a second to realize someone had called his name again. He looked at Evan again.    
“What?” His own voice sounded hollow. Dead.    
“Is Brock really...?”

His nod was curt; polite, obligatory. He couldn't dare  _ say  _ it, hands shaking by his sides. He swallowed dryly and started walking towards the kitchen, everything else getting blocked out as he entered the other room. It still smelled like  _ Brock  _ with a heavy handed undertone of blood- like it was stuck in his nostrils. Brian sobbed before he could stop it, it was loud and ugly and showed everyone just how  _ hurt  _ he was. Brock wasn't here.

He wasn't whole anymore.

He fell to the floor, full sobs starting to wrack his body as he tried to separate the scent of blood from Brock.   
The smell of blood was too strong in his nose, so he frantically rubbed at it, wincing as the blood on his hand only strengthened it. It started to overpower the other scents, Brian frantically holding onto the rich herbal scent before it could leave him again.

After a minute he felt warm hands grab his own and yank them away from his face, and he saw that it was Tyler but he couldn't see him- too caught up in his sorrow.

A hand gently smacked his face. “You’re going to make it worse.”   
Tears kept escaping from Brian’s eyes. “I-I-I can smell ‘im.”   
“I know.” Through his blurry haze of tears, he saw Tyler’s face pinch. “I know, Brian.”

He pulled Brian in for a fierce hug, keeping the other were's arms pinned to his side to keep him from scratching at his nose.    
The house was quiet save for hiccuped sobs and the hum of the refrigerator.    
Everything hurt.    
And everything would hurt- for a long, long time.   
John's burns could heal, and Ohm could learn to live with his blindness with Luke at his side. All of their physical ailments? Those could heal.


	19. Angel With a Shotgun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Brock opened his eyes.

  
This certainly wasn't the school, nor was it a hospital or a morgue or any of the other places Brock expected to be if he woke up.   
He was in an office- or a waiting room rather, and a few other people were also seated around the room, reading magazines or filling out paperwork.   
There was some royalty free music playing softly over the intercom, and while Brock probably should be alarmed... he wasn't. The waiting room just brought such an utter sense of peace over him.   
He smiled a little.   
There were quiet footsteps approaching, and a few people including himself looked over as a rather tall and happy looking guy came around the corner, a clipboard in one hand and a cat pen in the other.   
"Brock Barrus?" He asked, looking around the room. Brock kind of raised his hand and the man beamed, gesturing for him to follow.   
Brock stood and was delighted to find no knife wounds in his abdomen- no pain of any kind, actually, and he hurried over to the man with the kind smile. His nametag read Bryce, and the two walked down another hall to a row of offices. They stepped into the last one on the left, and Brock was a little surprised to see someone else already sitting in one of the three chairs provided. The kid, who looked about his age, turned around and waved.   
Brock was asked to sit down next to the young man and did so while Bryce walked around the other side of the desk, and sat down in the plush office chair provided.   
"Welcome to the good place, man!"

“The good place?” Brock curiously asked. Bryce leaned back in his chair.   
“I suppose a better word would be heaven. Or, the right-before heaven.”   
Brock took another curious glance at the boy beside him. The words registered but caused no panic as he realized the meaning behind them.   
“I died?”   
Bryce clucked his tongue. “Our condolences. Such an unfortunate way to go.”   
Brock fingered the area where he had been stabbed. “Thanks. Who are you guys?”   
Bryce offered his hand. “My name is Bryce. I’m an angel who specializes in special cases like yours.”   
The boy next to him offered his hand as well, but not in a handshake. Brock hesitantly gave him the fist bump.   
“I’m Squirrel. It’s nice to finally meet you, Brock.”

Brock turned back to Bryce when the man started talking again, shuffling through some papers on his desk as he spoke.  
"See, we received your death papers and everything was all set to process- but then we get a fax from some very powerful demons who want your case reviewed." He let out a quiet 'aha!' when he found the file he was looking for, still smiling brightly. "So we reviewed your good deeds and moral standing- off the charts of course, that's why you're here after all. Because of your untimely death, and with how many people you saved and you good deed projections, we've decided to re-gift you life! The only stipulation is that you take part in our Guardian Angel training program- hence why Squirrel is here."

Squirrel chuckled as Brock’s eyes blew wide.   
“You’re going to train me to be a Guardian Angel?” Brock asked. “How does that even work if I’m going back to life?”   
Bryce slid the file over the table. “Squirrel?”   
“Mostly dreams and stuff.” The boy shrugged. “And you won’t be an angel ‘till after your true death, so don’t worry. I’m going to be protecting you from now on.”   
Brock shakily nodded, looking at the paper. “What’s this?”   
“We need your signature.” Bryce handed him the cat pen which Brock took with a small giggle. “Sign on the dotted line, please.”

He did so with an elated grin, far too many happy emotions flooding through him at once. Squirrel seemed pretty pleased with his enthusiasm though. He scanned through the paper after he signed it, feeling happy tears come to his eyes when he read the fine print.   
_Based on the evidence provided as well as testimony from Mr. Patterson as well as several other demons and supernatural creatures, we hereby reinstate life to one Brock Barrus._   
  
Luke's dad had vouched for him?   
Now he really was going to cry.

A fat tear did escape down his cheek as he handed the paper back to Bryce. The angel beamed at him.   
“Well, Brock, it was a pleasure to meet you.”   
“You too.”   
“I’ll let Squirrel take you out the front door,” Bryce shuffled Brock’s papers. “And don’t worry: Your unique skill set will remain intact.”   
Brock furrowed his brow for a moment before lighting up. “Oh! You mean the mind powers?”   
Bryce nodded, standing up as the other two did. “Now, you have a life to get back too, Mr. Barrus.”

He and Squirrel walked side by side back into the hall and towards a door Brock hadn't seen when he walked by the first time. They stopped in front of this mysterious door and Squirrel tugged Brock in for a quick but enthusiastic bro-hug before pulling back.  
"You'll see me around! If you ever need me just call for me- I'll be sticking around Nightshade for a while."

Brock nodded, smiling eagerly. “Thanks for the second chance.”  
Squirrel grasped the door handle, laughing. “Dude, you can drop the formalities. I’m not even older than you.”   
Brock’s face colored. He shifted as Squirrel pulled the door open, revealing a wall of color.   
“Step right through there and you’ll find yourself home.”   
Brock took a shaky breath, sterling his nerves.   
The color felt warm as he stepped into it. He closed his eyes against the brightness, feeling it surround him.   
He knew when he was back in his body when the enclosing warmth turned to the warmth of a blanket.

He blearily opened his eyes, surprised to find himself in familiar territory- with familiar walls and familiar bedspread under him. There was... a lot of blood, but it was dry thankfully. When Brock reached down to where he remembered getting stabbed, his fingers only found scar tissue- and a wave of relief fell over him.   
He sat up, grabbing blindly for glasses that he didn't seem to need anymore. Huh, they must have fixed his eyes when they resurrected him. Weird.   
He gingerly disentangled himself from his bed, grimacing at the time that his alarm clock showed on his nightstand. How long was he dead?

The door was shut, metal handle also dry with flaky blood. Brock was a little concerned at how much blood was left in him, but he decided to leave that worry behind him as he stepped out into the hall.   
He could hear muffled sobs from multiple voices as he walked down the stairs, others comforting them. His presence was unnoticed as he took in the state of his friends.   
They weren’t dead, so he was glad for that.

They looked like they hit rock bottom though- bruises and burns, gashes and tired eyes filling his living room. It was surreal to watch your friends mourn over you.  
He was stuck speechless- unsure of what he could possibly say that would make his reappearance less traumatizing to them all.   
Smitty was the first to look up, pale eyes widening dramatically when his eyes met a bloody but standing Brock.   
Smitty screamed like he had seen, well, a ghost.

Other heads turned, eyes widening and jaws dropping as they took Brock in. He wondered briefly if he should’ve changed out of the ruined tux. Combined with the hair and the blood he was sure covered him head to toe, he was almost entirely sure they thought he was a zombie. He cleared his throat.   
“Hi?”   
He was dived bombed by screaming friends. Arms wrapped around him in hugs, and streams of tears helped clear away a little of the muck on his skin.   
“How the fuck did you manage th-th-this?” Jon blubbered, hands shaking as he reached out to grab Brock’s. Brock grinned, ready to spill his story when he realized who was missing.   
“Where’s Brian?”   
Brock had a moment of panic seep through him- hoping and _praying_ that his boyfriend didn't reach a similar fate like he did.   
But Brian in true Brian fashion was always the last to show up- the heavy footsteps that sounded from the staircase proved that much.   
Brock managed to get some of his friends untangled from him and spun around just in time to see Brian come into view. A laugh caught in his throat as emotions overwhelmed him. Even if Brian looked dead tired and half bruised, he was alive.   
“What are ye fohkers yelling about?” Brian yawned, rubbing his eyes. He lowered his hand, icy blue eyes taking in the center of attention.   
There was a tense pause.   
“Brocky?” The pet name had Brock racing across the floor and into Brian’s arms, nearly sending them tumbling across the floor as Brock laughed. Brian’s hands were touching his face, his hands, his chest, feeling him and feeling life.   
“Hello again.” Brock whispered into Brian’s ear.

"Y-ye died-" Brian started stammering, tears falling freely from beautiful eyes as he kissed every inch of Brock's face that he could, keeping a hand firmly over Brock's heart to make sure it was still beating. Brock smashed their lips together and clutched onto Brian's shirt like a lifeline.  
"I did, but I had to come back to you, Brian. I love you too much to leave you alone."   
Brian let out a sob at that, digging his fingernails into Brock’s chest. “Fohk. Fohk.” The werewolf broke down, dragging Brock to the floor with him. Brock whispered reassurances into his ear.   
“You died, I should be comforting you.” Brian mumbled as they pressed their foreheads together.   
Brock shook his head lightly. No words needed to be said as they pressed their lips together again. 


	20. Believer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL WANTED THE SOFF YALL GET THE SOFF

Grief was a hard thing for them all to deal with. Brock had to grieve the death of his parents, who turned out to be hunting his kind his whole life. They all had to deal with deaths of their fellow students, and the few empty seats at graduation were hard to look at; they stung and tugged at heartstrings across the graduating class.   
It was even harder to deal with people leaving. A lot of their friends wanted to get out of Nightshade to take a break from the bad memories; some wanted to travel, some wanted to learn and be independent.    
But Brock stayed- where else was he to go? He liked the small town and the memories he had there, and he never really wanted to leave despite the circumstances.   
Ohm stayed too- moving in with Brock at the end of the summer when Luke begrudgingly went off to study at his dream school in hell.   
Brian and Nogla headed back to Ireland to attend college there- though the were did so with a heavy heart.   
"I just got ye back, I don't want to leave ye Brocky."   
"I'll be waiting right here for you when you're done with college."   
Everyone else picked colleges away from the town too; Smitty and John were transferring to a Transylvanian school, Marcel, Scotty and Anthony all went East to study in NYC. Jon, Evan and Tyler all went to a fancy art school up in Oregon.   
But while they lost nearly all of their friends, they gained a new one.   
Squirrel was also a new addition to Brock's household late August- once Brock had clocked in for his shift and realized there was a new employee waiting for him with a cheeky grin.   
Brock couldn't let the kid live on his own- even if he was an angel. So that's how Brock gained two roommates while he missed his old one, doing his best to stay in touch with skype calls and letters and numerous texts.   
December started- and Brock and Ohm tried so hard to be happy- but it was hard when your loved ones were across the globe (or Hell, in Ohm's case) and keeping up Christmas cheer was rougher than it seemed.   
Squirrel was not going to let that happen.    
He started with decorations December 2nd, coming home with a trunk full of target bags and hallmark ornaments.   
Brock and Ohm were on the couch when Squirrel arrived, arms weighed down with the decorations. Brock leaped up when Squirrel opened the door, the kid grinning with the ferocity of a street of Christmas lights.   
"Squirrel... what is this?"   
Ohm poked the tip of his tongue out. "Why do I smell department store?"   
"We're decorating!" Squirrel breezed past Brock and set the bags down on the dining table. "We're bringing some festive cheer into this goddamn house."   
"Language." Brock commanded out of habit, digging his hands into the bags. "Why are we decorating on the second of December?"

"Because you two are sulking," Squirrel tutted as he rummaged through some of the bags as well, grinning at a handful of hats and fun headbands that he pulled out. After placing one on all of their heads he put on some Christmas music and got to work- his wings fluttering happily and smile bright when Ohm started humming along immediately to  _ Jingle Bell Rock. _

"I am not sulking." Brock defended, wincing as even Ohm gave him a look. "Okay, I might be a little sad that our friends aren't here, but I'm not sulking."   
Squirrel set a pair of bright green reindeer antlers over Brock's head. "Enjoy. The holidays."   
Ohm continued humming to the carols as he shakily stood, grabbing his cane. He was still a little shaky with walking, even if he could detect most obstacles. He wandered over to the table, running his hands over it until he found the bags.   
"Kid, are these lights?"   
"Mmhm!" Dimples burrowed their way into Squirrel's cheeks. "There's also a few heat lamps in there for you."

Ohm couldn't help the bright grin that overtook his features- running his hands over the smooth metal of the heat lamps and giggling giddily under his breath.   
"You're the best, Squirrel.”   
"I know." The teen in question replied in a sing-song voice. Little did the two know about Squirrel's Second part of his Christmas plan- and that was inviting all of their friends (who he actually hadn't met yet) to Brock's for Christmas and New Years. __  
It started when Brock and Ohm went to bed, Christmas music still softly playing and Squirrel promising Ohm he'd go to sleep soon. Luckily for him, sleep was non-existent as he looked at the first of the mail addresses on Brock's fridge. Finding the dorms wouldn't be too hard once he knew the general location.   
Oregon was  __ cold at this time of night and season, cold wind and rain gusting into even the small alcoved doorways meant to shelter. Squirrel could feel the presence of more than a few monsters in this dorm, but his attention was focused on one room on the top floor.   
He winced as he flew in, starting to wish he had scouted it out first when he heard a swear and the crash of a laptop falling off a bed.   
It seemed like his target- and with a grin he turned to the direction of that specific floor and headed on over- hoping to find a mermaid, werewolf and phoenix in his travels. He knocked politely on the ostentatiously decorated door despite the Do not disturb that was written on the whiteboard that also hung on the door.    
"Hold on- damn stupid desk-" There was some obvious shuffling and a few giggles heard behind the wood before it was opened- revealing a rather disheveled looking man with dark hair and ocean blue eyes.    
Thankfully Squirrel had some perks with his angel title, and he could see past any glamor or magic. This was the mermaid he was looking for.

"Hi!" Squirrel greeted, eyes brightening. "Are you Jon?"   
"Uh-uh-uh sorry, no soliciting." Jon looked behind him, frowning at something.    
"Oh, I'm not selling anything." Squirrel tapped his foot on the threshold. "I'm here as a message boy."   
The mermaid raised one dark eyebrow in a go on, I'm busy sense of fashion.   
"From Nightshade."   
He heard the sounds of socks scuffling on hardwood, and then suddenly two other heads were peeking out from behind the door.   
Perfect. All three of them in his sights.   
Jon's face had light up, along with Evan and Tyler's.   
"You're from Nightshade?"   
"Sure am!" Squirrel reached into his coat and grabbed an small red envelope, placing it unceremoniously into the mermaid's pale hands.  "An invitation," He went on, "For a Christmas extravaganza back in town at the Barrus residence. Presents are not required but tis the season as they say."   
Jon ran his finger over the corner of the envelope. "Oh. You're a fr-fr-fr-friend of Brock?"   
"Took over your shift at the diner."   
Evan's brows furrowed from his spot from behind the door. "How can you take time off to deliver letters then?"   
Squirrel nodded his head in a small bow. "See you at Christmas." He walked away, humming  _ Angels We Have Heard on High  _ as he rounded a corner and flew back home for the next address.

The rest of the deliveries went smoothly after that- John and Smitty didn't really question how the kid had traveled half the globe to hand deliver a letter- but they were happy nonetheless. Brian and Dathi were both asleep in their dorm, so Squirrel just left the note on Brian's pillow with a soft grin and snapped a photo to send to Brock later of the sleeping werewolf.    
He got back home in record time- instantly smelling fresh cookie dough and frosting as it overwhelmed the house.    
Christmas was his favorite time of the year (for obvious reasons).

The next few days were a blur of decorating and baking, frosting and gift-buying. Squirrel had called in a few favors, and had sent the final invitation down into the pits of Hell with minimal interference.   
Brock and Ohm had lifted their spirits slightly with the delivery of Christmas cheer, and there were more than a few jokes about Christmas ghosts, and Ohm had laughed confusedly along when Brock made a joke about putting Squirrel at the top of the tree in place of an angel.   
It was the second week of December when Squirrel started receiving RSVPs from Brock and Ohm's friends on his phone. The number he had included in the card had received quite a few 'How did you get into my dorm' texts, but after a few quick assurances and maybe a couple of lies, he had gotten confirmation from everyone they could make it.

  
  


And so the plan was set in place- once classes ended Luke would be helping everyone shadow travel to save on flights and ticket expenses, and they would all drive from Luke's house back to Brock's and start the festivities for the entirety of their college break.    
Squirrel had used every magic trick in the book to keep this goddamn event a secret because surprising Brock was nearly impossible when the guy could  _ read minds. _

He was baking with Ohm, trying to give Brock just a little break when he was cornered by the gorgon.   
"Squirrel, do you want to make your shopping a lot easier and give me my gift now?"   
Squirrel's confused silence hurried Ohm along. "Not, like, because I'm impatient, but because I'm curious." He groaned. "Fuck, that sounds just as bad."   
Squirrel patted the man on the back. "Ohm, think. Then speak."   
"Wise words from a squeaker. But what I'm meaning to say is, the only present I need from you is an answered question."   
Squirrel thought to the large box upstairs with the tag 'Ohm Paper Scissors' in Braille on it. "Sure. I haven't gotten you your present yet."   
"You know how Brock came back, right?"   
Squirrel stiffened immediately- as the question came way out of left field; he expected Ohm to ask about his secret Christmas get together plan, not that.    
But he was a terrible liar- and Ohm knew it just as much as he did.   
"... Yes, I do know." His voice was soft and it was hard to keep the honesty out of his tone.   
"Want to tell me how exactly?"    
"You don't have to tell him anything, Squirrel."    
It was Brock's voice that had both of them turning their heads (not like Ohm could see anyways but it was the thought that counted right?).    
"Ohm, I can hear you thinking a mile away."

"Brock-" Ohm tried, but he was cut off again by a stern tone from the mind reader.   
"No. I'm fine with things being told, but Squirrel doesn't have to say anything. At all." Brock's voice softened. "Ohm, trust me on this."   
The gorgon sighed, nodding. "Sorry, Squirrel."   
"No, it's fine." The angel scratched behind his ear. "If Brock's up for it, I'll be willing to tell."

Brock took a heavy seat on one of the stools in the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes for a moment as Squirrel sat down next to him and across from Ohm.    
"So, I died."   
"I know that part."   
"And well I was supposed to go to heaven actually..." Brock bit his lip, fingers tracing nervous patterns over the counter top as he spoke. He barked out a nervous laugh. "Gosh, I haven't even told Brian. I was supposed to go to heaven and it was Luke's father who asked them to give me a second chance- and they did- under the guise that I become a guardian angel when I die."   
A moment of silence.    
"And Squirrel is my guardian angel for my lifetime."    
More silence.   
Then-   
"Huh."

Ohm had reached up to scratch at the area around his sockets, a thoughtful expression on his face.   
Brock nervously wrung his hands.  
“Well, Squirrel, you and your angels chose the right person to save.” The easygoing grin from Ohm showed enough of how he felt. “I’m only mildly pissed you lied to me about being human, but oh well.”  
Brock laughed, folding his arms over on the table. He wasn’t entirely sure why he had been nervous about telling anyone.   
_Maybe it was because the feeling of a knife sliding through his ribs was still a frequent feeling._   
He shook the heavy weight off, smiling at Ohm. “Yeah. Surprised I’m going to be an angel?”  
“As long as you still hang out with Toonzy and I.” Ohm ineffectually winked.

Brock let out a small laugh and stood from the table, heading over to the oven where he was sure Squirrel and Ohm were burning the cookies. He threw on some oven mitts and took them out before the dough could burn, placing them on the stove to cool.    
"Course I'll still hang out with you guys- my death hopefully isn't for a while."   
His mind flashed back to his first death.    
He shuddered but focused on the cookies instead, wishing for bright blue eyes and strong arms around his waist to soothe the nightmares away.   
"I- but yeah, that's the story. I... I'll try to tell the others the next time we're all on skype or whatever...." Brock trailed off, mind in a different place.

_ Lights shattering. Kids screaming. Metal in his body, pressed in by a callused hand he knew so well. _   
“-ck!” Someone was shaking his shoulder. He blinked, realizing he had dropped the pan onto the counter, spilling cookies all over the tile.    
“Sorry. Got distracted.” He smiled tensely at Squirrel, trying his best to make it genuine.    
“I’m literally your guardian angel, you poop head. I know when you’re not okay.”   
“Can’t hide from bad memories?” Ohm questioned, half-out of his seat like he had tried to come to help as well.    
Brock quietly whispered a “No.”   
Squirrel sighed and dug his phone out, tapping on the Photos icon. “This was meant to be a present for later, but I think you could use this now.”   
Brock gasped at the sleeping image of Brian.

He took the phone in his hands as if he was cradling something delicate, face morphing into something softer as he looked at how calm Brian was. He didn't really care where Squirrel had gotten the photo because it had been so long since he had seen Brian's face this close, and he nearly cried at the scruff that had built up on his boyfriend's jaw or the cute smile lines on the sides of his cheeks. It wasn't going to solve any of his problems but it would relax him a bit for now. He thanked Squirrel unconsciously as he stared at the photo.     
He missed Brian.   
A lot.    
  
Thankfully, he would see his mate soon.


	21. Kiss Me

The rest of the week passed in a blur, and then Squirrel was sending the night-before reminders for everyone over text.    
He could feel the growing presence of monsters in town as the dawn of arrived. He didn’t do anything but wink at Brock and Ohm when asked what got him all smiley that morning.    
Breakfast was quickly devoured, and Squirrel had to check his phone under the table every other minute to make sure people were on their way.    
**Luther Part Twother: We’re here**   
Squirrel flew up from the table. Quite literally. Unable to contain his excitement, he flew from the table to the door, ignoring the surprised shout of Brock.    
“You guys are gonna wanna see this!”

"Cool. I'm blind, Squirrel." Ohm deadpanned as he stood, thankful for the cane that Brock gently put in his left hand. It was clearly a joke but Squirrel went to apologize anyways, blushing embarrassed when Ohm just laughed.   
"Relax kid, now what were you gonna show us?"   
Brock felt them before he saw them- the emotions and thoughts of familiar people coming full force through his barriers like water bursting from a dam.    
He smiled and threw open the door with Squirrel.

They could pinpoint when Ohm heard their voices, scrambling across the floor with no heed to his disability. He didn’t need to have a cane to know exactly where his boyfriend was.    
“Toonzy!” They rolled in the snow, Ohm laughing and kissing every inch of Luke’s face as the demon laughed.    
“Hi Ohm.”   
Brock tore his eyes away from the couple to lock onto a scruffy werewolf with bright blue eyes and auburn hair.

They both ran towards each other with big grins, Brock tugging his boyfriend in for a hug with urgency oozing out of every muscle. He hugged Brian with everything he had- letting the familiar feeling and warmth wash over him like sunlight.   
_ "Brocky-" _

Brock cut him off with a kiss, groaning into each other as Brian dipped him and ran his hands through his hair. The stress of the months without his boyfriend, without someone to hold close and kiss, caught up all at once and Brock wasn’t entirely surprised to see Brian’s matching tears.    
“Missed you.”   
“Missed ye more.”   
“I said it first.”   
Brian let out a playful growl, making Brock giggle.   
Brock squeaked when he was suddenly pulled away from Brian and hoisted in the air, laughing loudly when he realized he was now strung up in a fireman's carry over Evan's warm shoulder.   
"Brock! Hey! Fancy meeting you here." Grinning, the Canadian started to walk away from Brian and towards the house, Brock watching his boyfriend's expression shift from shock to annoyance.   
"Hey! That's mine!"   
"Yeah, crazy coincidence," The telepath rolled his eyes with a smile, unable to do much else as he was carried away.   
Evan walked through the open door, careful not to hit Brock’s head on the doorframe. Brian scurried behind.    
The house was warm compared to outside, and he wondered briefly is Evan was helping that along when he felt skin warm up under the layers of clothes.    
“So? You let Nightshade fall apart without us?” Evan asked, swinging Brock over his shoulder to drop him on the couch. Brock let out an  _ oof. _

Shrugging, he shifted a bit so he was more comfortable- not like it mattered when he had a lapful of boyfriend a second later, Brian's face buried in the crook of his neck while Evan took a seat a bit a ways away on the sectional.   
"It's been quiet here, I'll tell you that much. A few new neighbors and they're all monsters, so that's good." He thought back to nice friends who moved in down the street- Momo and Swag already were nice additions to the diverse community. "It's just been pretty quiet here. How's college life?"   
Both Brian and Evan let out groans, giving each other understanding looks.    
“I have to write. So. Many. Papers.” Evan complained, falling back into the couch. “Nothing but papers. What’s a boyfriend again? What’s free time?”   
Brock chuckled, watching as more people filed in and took their stuff upstairs. “Sounds not good.”   
Brian mumbled something into Brock’s neck, hot breath and stubble cascading up to his ear.   
"Babe-" Brock couldn't help but giggle, leaning back a but on the cushions. "I can't hear you when you do that."    
_ "I missed ye so much, Brocky." _ Was whispered into his ear a moment later, and the telepath couldn't help but shiver.    
"I missed you too." He whispered back, tracing gentle patterns over Brian's jacket as he spoke. "How are transformations when you're in school?"   
"T'ankfully Ireland has a lot of forests and fields to fuck around with- I dunno how Tyler deals with it."   
“He’s in Portland, right? Pretty sure he has lots of wooded areas too.”   
Brian made a noncommittal noise, bringing a hand up to trace Brock’s lips. Brock closed his eyes for a second.    
_ He looks so fohkin pretty. _ _   
_ Brock smiled, peeking at the werewolf. “Not as pretty as you, scruffy boy.”

"Fergot ye could read minds,"    
"I'm just glad to know it's not just me." The tapping of a cane and smell of sulfur alerted the group to the reappearance of Ohm and Cartoonz- the former smiling when he spoke. "Brock does it to me and Squirrel and doesn't even notice it."

Brock colored pink. “I don’t mean to.”   
“Sure, Brock.” Ohm grinned. “Speaking of Squirrel, where is he? I assume he’s responsible for this, there’s no way you guys are organized enough.”   
Luke, Evan and Brian all let out sounds of protest at that.    
“Yeah, where is your messenger boy?” Tyler came down the stairs, copying Brian by falling into his boyfriend’s lap. “A dude who travels to another state to deliver an invitation is someone I want to get to know.”

Squirrel cleared his throat loudly in the doorway to the kitchen, a gorgeous tray of perfect cookies cradled in his hands.   
"I was making a platter for y'all."

“How many of those are my cookies?” Brock teased, moving Brian to swing off the couch. Squirrel stuck his tongue out, handing the platter off to an exuberant Anthony. “None, you unappreciative whatever.”   
“Good one!” Ohm called from where he had drug Luke to eat a cookie.

"If you guys think I'm sharing you are dead wrong." Panda held the cookies close to his chest. "I'm a broke college student and I will eat all of these until I'm sick and die."   
They all managed to snag a few anyways, Ohm giggling quietly as he was pulled onto Luke's lap before he knocked over the tray (on accident of course). Squirrel took a seat at the far end of the sectional near where Jon and Nogla sat, heart warming at the sight of a family brought back together once more. 

  
Christmas wasn't for another week, but the holiday cheer in the room made him want to preen his hidden feathers.

Dinner that night was spent at the diner, Mr. Sark grinning at the sight of all the kids he had grown to know so well.    
Flo seemed to agree, switching song after song to a more happier, more excited one.

"It's nice to have all of my crew back here." Sark said as he dropped a basket of fries in front of his favorite mermaid, ruffling Jon's hair when the kid smiled with too sharp teeth up at him. "I do miss the illegible order notes you always wrote- brings a tear to my eye." The man wiped a fake tear from his cheek for emphasis, and it had all of them laughing.   
"I miss working here. I wait tables in-in a damn cafe up by the school but it's not the same. They-they-they make of my stutter there."

Tyler and Evan scowled at that, and Sark frowned.    
“Well, kid, when summer comes and you’re back here, you still have a spot.”   
Jon grinned widely, baby blue eyes sparking with pride.    
“And don’t worry about paying tonight: everything’s on the diner.”   
The rise of protests from the mostly broke college students had Sark laughing hard. “Don’t worry too much about it: it’s coming out of those three’s paycheck.”   
Brock, Squirrel and Ohm all sighed deeply.   
"Not like they weren't planning on paying anyways," Luke drawled, dipping a handful of french fries in Ohm's chocolate milkshake before shoving them in his mouth. "Buncha fucking angels or some shit."   
Ohm, Squirrel and Brock bursted into laughter at that- giggling loud enough to make the others join in as well. Anthony and Nogla took the distraction as an opportunity to steal any leftovers from people's plates,  _ Angel of the Morning _ playing softly from Flo's speakers.

The next morning was a baking morning, the scent of cookies and frosting meeting people long before the sun did. Anyone who had cared enough to investigate would have found Brock and Brian down in the kitchen, giggling softly at one another. Last night had been nice. They hadn’t needed to get intimate, just enjoying each other’s company as they lay in bed.    
When people did bother to get out of bed and head down, they were greeted with waffles and two twin smiles.   
"Look whose last again," Brian muttered softly when Evan finally came downstairs, his long raven hair sticking up in every direction, bringing warmth into the kitchen as he rubbed at his eyes.   
"Pizza?" The Canadian slurred, blinding reaching for a plate from the Irishman, who couldn't help but laugh.   
"It's waffles, actual breakfast food fer ye Vanoss."

“Pizza.” He mumbled again, stumbling into the side of the counter as he grabbed uselessly at the plate. Brian raises an eyebrow at Brock.    
“This is what college does to ye, Brocky. Run.”   
“He’s been like since I met you guys.” Brock took the plate out of Brian’s grip and set it in the phoenix’s hands, making sure he had a grip on it. “Everyone’s at the table already, Evan.”   
Evan gave them a lopsided grin, waffles dangerously close to the edge of the plate as he walked away.   
They heard a quiet, "Hubbaduh!" followed shortly thereafter by the shattering of a plate, and a minute later Jon walked in with a few pieces of sharp syrup-covered ceramics in his hands.   
"He shouldn't be awake before fucking noon." Delirious mumbled as he threw the broken plate in the trash, ignoring Brock and Brian's snickers.   
Breakfast was nice, conversation being shared between friends and loved ones. The sun rose, casting rays on the frozen snow outside. Marcel was the one to initiate the idea of 'looking at the sunrise', true intentions revealed when a snowball crashed into Scotty's face. The elf squawked as the slush slid down his face and neck, throwing a snowball at Nogla, who threw some at Tyler and Lui, and so forth.   
Brock and Brian watched from the deck, easy smiles gracing their faces as they watched the chaos unfold.

Smitty came over at one point with Ohm hanging off his arm, the ghost cackling when a snowball phased right through his head and hit the side of the house instead. He deposited Ryan next to Brian with a cheeky grin on translucent lips, patting the Gorgon's head when he was all settled.   
"Tyler let Ohm throw snowballs at a tree for five minutes and didn't say anything. Thought he'd be better out of the fray."   
"Werewolves are mean." Ohm pouted.   
"Yer sittin right next t'me." Brian said as Smitty walked away.    
"Yeah, and you're also mean."

Brian huffed an irritated sigh, but pulled the gorgon into a hug as well. "Good to see ye, Ohm."   
Ohm smiled and returned the hug, clapping Brian on the back. "You too, Brian."   


Brock left them to have their small conversation, walking inside to make some hot chocolate for the boys he knew were going to be freezing when they came in.   
Squirrel was quickly by his side, helping spoon in the powder and pouring milk. "You happy?"

"I am- thank you." Brock flashed the angel an appreciative smile, a weird guilt gnawing at his stomach. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, stopping his hand from stirring any more cocoa. "You didn't have to do this for me. I know you're my guardian angel but you just have to make sure I don't die, right?"   
The look in Squirrel's eyes was fierce, and it made Brock's stomach lurch even more.    
"Brock, dude, I'm not just your guardian- I'm your friend. And besides, I don't think you fully understand how this training works. I learn just as much from you as you do from me- and I'm just doing what you would do for any of your friends here."

Brock grasped the edge of the counter, hearing muffled thoughts of a snowball fight. "Still..."   
"Still what?" Squirrel clicked his tongue. "Brock, there's a reason we saved you. Yes, the demons and Mr. Patterson put in their word, but you were already planned for a fast track to Heaven. You're a good dude. You deserve some love from the people you've loved."

There was a tense moment of silence that filled the kitchen, and Squirrel could see just how upset Brock was by the flickering of the lights. It took a few seconds for the man to collect himself before he spoke again, usually bubbly voice nearly a whisper.   
"Squirrel... how could I go to heaven when my parents were _ that _ \- when everyone I love left me. There are people that deserve the spot way more than I do. Can- can I give up my spot? Can-"

Brock was gently embraced by a hug from Squirrel, the shorter kid letting his wings become tangible to wrap around the telepath.   
"You aren't who your parents were, Brock." Enclosed in the little space the wings provided, Squirrel's cheery voice took on a different note. "Yes, they were bad people, but you couldn't do anything about that. The first thing you did when the hunters attacked was help people. You saved people, Brock. You having bad people for parents doesn't change a single thing about that." He patted Brock on the back.   
  
"Just because your friends want to go to college doesn't mean they hate you. It just means they want some time away from where a bad thing happened. You're having trouble separating a bad memory from a bad image of yourself, because to you, they can't exist without one another. Trust me on this, Brock. You deserve this."

“Pretty wise words,” Brock said with a small sniffle, blinking back tears.

"I've had a lot of training." The angel said with a laugh, pulling back to wipe at some of Brock's tears. It was weird being 'mom-ed' by someone else, but Brock felt warmth in his chest at the small gestures Squirrel always gave him.    
They were a good moming duo- team Care Bear.

A throat cleared itself from the backdoor, and the two spun, Squirrel’s wing smacking Brock in the face.    
Rubbing at his cheek, Brock faced Ohm.    
“Am I interrupting something?” He cheekily asked. “‘Cause they sent me in to check for snacks.”

"No- well, the moments over now." Brock rolled his eyes with a fond laugh. "Tell them to come in for cocoa and cookies, I have to go wrap some presents upstairs."

Ohm smiled and left, Brock patting Squirrel’s shoulder in a thank you before the kid put his wings away.    
Upstairs was quiet, multiple walls and a floor separating Brock from the noise as he expertly cut and taped the paper around several presents that he had planned to mail, but now could go under the tree.    
One consciousness separated itself from the mass, and Brock had the good mind to hide the mass of gifts under the blanket before Brian came in, sheepishly grinning at Brock’s raised eyebrow.    
“I swear I’m not here t’peep at presents.”

"You forget I can read your thoughts, love."   
"... I'm not here just to peek at 'em." The were closed the door and sat down on the bed, shoulders instantly relaxing at the chocolate-herby smell that he could never get enough of- no matter how many times he visited. "Brocky? Are you okay?"

Brock took in a deep breath, relaxing his shoulder as he let everything wash over him. His parents, his friends, his guardian angel, and his future.    
“I’m better than I’ve been in a long time.”   
Brian worries at his lip with a canine. “Ye still having nightmares?”   
“Occasionally.”   
His boyfriend nodded, moving quickly across the floor to sweep Brock up in a bone-crushing hug, inhaling his scent and placing small kisses on his neck.    
“Mm.” Brock leaned into the kisses, feeling Brian’s hair tickling at his nose. “I love you.”   
"I love ye too, Moo Moo." He took a moment to cease the butterfly kisses on Brock's skin, focusing instead on syncing up their breathing. "No matter what happens, we're gonna be okay, okay?"   
"Of course." The telepath mumbled back, letting himself get lost in the feeling of Brian's arms. "We always will be. Promise?"   
"I promise."   
It sounded a lot more like vows than a promise, but they were happy either way.   
Snow fell outside their window, bathing the dawn in a glorious golden glow.    
The house was loud and that was good.   
Brock didn't want anything more in this world.

The rest of the day passed much like others: A blur. Despite all of their friends staying at Brock’s, they still had family to visit, which meant Brock, Squirrel, Ohm and a scattered few others were left at the house all day.    
Brock found himself griping over the legal issues he’d had with inheriting the house to Anthony and Scotty. The gnome and elf nodded along as Brock venomously recalled the weeks after his parent's death.    
They were all back by dinner, however, laughing and digging into the pizza boxes Evan had brought back with him.   
"Evan, I thought we said no more pizza.” Brock deadpanned, a cocked brow raised the Phoenix's way. But Evan just grinned and waggled a piece of pizza in his left hand, the other hand occupied with holding Jonathan's.   
“Yeah, but we can have a little bit of pizza.” 

“You’re lucky I’m too tired to cook right now."    
"I know," The cheeky wink sent his way just made him laugh, and Brock snatched a piece of pizza and settled in on the counter next to where Luke and Ohm were kissing slowly under mistletoe.   
"We have pizza you guys."   
"Mmnppff-"    
"Please don't talk with your mouthful, Luke."   
“Cartoonz, if you don-d-don’t get your damned tongue out of Ohm’s mouth, I’m d-d-disowning you!”   
Ohm pulled out of the kiss with a cheeky grin, letting go of his glamour. “It’s the holidays, Delirious. Get in the spirit.”   
Brock started snickering when he saw Evan holding a piece of pizza over Jon’s head. The mermaid looked up.    
“Our own mistletoe.” The phoenix leaned over the table to kiss the man deeply, Tyler letting out a wolf-whistle at them.

"It's a hormone fest in here." Scotty commented dryly as he chugged a can of pepsi, letting his own glamour down too with a mumbled, "Fuck it". No reason to hide it now that they were with friends.

Everyone followed suit, inhuman features coming to light.    
Brian was the last to arrive, to a chorus of “Of course.” and snickers. He dived into the pizza box, then Brock’s mouth. Scotty made his displeasure known.    
“Aw, Scott, c’mere! I’ll give you a kiss.” Marcel puckered up from across the room, laughing at his best friend’s disgust.

"No thanks dude." The elf tossed a few wadded up napkins his friend's way, laughing when one of them fell into Marcel's half full drink. Brock had pulled quickly away from Brian's kisses and turned to Scotty with an evil grin on his lips.   
"You don't want to kiss Marcel, Scotty?"   
"Fuck no."   
"I thought you had an oedipus complex?"   
"A what?"   
"You know," The room entire room went silent- the kind of silence you find in a public library or a funeral. "A  _ mummy  _ kink?"   
Groans traveled around the room, Nogla and Ohm throwing their heads back in laughter.    
Marcel glared at Brock. “I hate you.”   
“What’s wrong, Marcel? You think I need to wrap this up?” Brock teased, shifting his attention to the kinda-mummy.    
Evan clapped at that one, Ohm and David still screeching with laughter.    
“Brock, one more pun out of your nerdy-ass mouth and I’m done.”   
Brock leaned forward, his body teetering on the edge of the counter. The table waited eagerly.   
“Goes to show, stress isn’t great for mummies. They get all  _ wound _ up.”

They all watched with maniacal giggles and exasperated groans escaping their mouths as Marcel threw his hands up and stood from his chair. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were stone cold- but Brock could see the twitch of a smile gracing his friends lips.    
It was a victory in his book.   
Dinner was followed by a dessert of cookies and a movie.    
“Really, Tyler?” Anthony asked as he fell onto the couch. “Diehard?”   
“It’s a Christmas classic, dude!” The wolf whined. “Can’t get mad at me for a classic.”   
Brian piped up from where he was still in the kitchen, mimicking a voice. “Ho-Ho-Ho. Now I have a machine gun.”   
Anthony shrugged. “Alright. It works.”   
Brock’s eyes followed as Brian got a running start and leaped over the couch to sit on it.

He high-fived Tyler on the way down, cheering when their hands connected and made a loud clap . They're both lone wolves but technically are in a mini-pack with one another, so both he and Tyler can be just as bad if not worse than frat boys sometimes.    
It was only kind of cute to watch.   
Sometimes.    
They all settled in on the couch, and Brock couldn't help but flash back to last year- when the guys were staying at his house nearly everyday; seeing Smitty in the mornings phase right through the bathroom door to scare whoever it was lucky enough to be using it. He got used to blood bags in the freezer and toaster strudels in the toaster- to dog hair everywhere and a constantly warm house despite however many degrees below freezing it was.   
He felt a small smile spread on his face, memories - good memories - collect in his mind.    
Brian tapped his boyfriend’s chin. “Why are you so happy?”   
Brock leaned forward to press a kiss to his nose. “I just missed this.”   
An understanding smile graced the were’s lips. “Me too.”   
“Enough sappy shit!” Squirrel cheered, appearing out of literal nowhere and falling onto the couch. Several yelps and screeches greeted him as he hooted with joy. “Let’s get this movie started!”

The rest of the week went by in a blissful breeze- no classes to worry about, or homework or exams as they spent time together in the familiar winter wonderland of the neighborhood. Of course they all had other families to go home to, but the majority of the time was spent with friends and lovers.   
Evan, Tyler and Jon would go down to Nightshade lake, and the Phoenix would burn a hole in frozen layer on top so Jon could dive and swim down below. Tyler was just happy to watch his two boyfriends have fun, standing on the cold shore with a stupid grin plastered to his face.   
Ohm and Luke spent a lot of time at Luke's place- since his parents were pretty busy over the holidays. They spent hours sat at a baby grand piano in Luke's living room, which used to just be purely for decoration until Ohm decided to take up the instrument- earning the nickname 'Stevie Wonder' from both Brian and John.    
John and Smitty spent their nights wandering the quiet streets, the snow deafening the icy roads with only the occasional squawk of a crow in the distance to break the silence. They laughed and threw snowballs at one another and kissed softly in the snow, John's sharp teeth pricking Smitty's lips but never drawing blood.    
Brock and Brian spent sleepless nights in their empty house (Squirrel ended up crashing at Ohms to give the two some privacy). They would lay together in the dark house, the fireplace the only glow- but it was enough for them. They shared stories and kisses, wandering hands trailing across hearth-warmed skin in the dead of night


	22. Ghostbusters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: major character death

All too soon, Winter Break ended for the college students and they had to head home with heavy hearts. Smiity took the gargantuan box of gogurt with him and John, the two being second to last to leave besides Brock and Ohm’s boyfriends. The demon and werewolf kissed their other halves, and promised to keep in contact, and then they too were gone. 

The house somehow seemed to grow more silent as the days after passed, loneliness pricking their skin like a thousand needles. 

One of these quiet mornings had Ohm curled in bed, palms grinding into his eyes as phantom pains danced through his head.

“Ow. Ow. Ow.  _ Ow _ .” The gorgon dug his hands further into his face, hoping to alleviate some of the pain that ghosted. His vision was as dark as always, but he could still hear things (and smell, if he poked his tongue out). 

Water was running downstairs. He could faintly hear traffic on the horizon. A few of his snakes hissed into his ears comfortingly as the pain struck again.

He knew there was nothing to feel- his eyes damaged beyond repair, the nerves ripped and severed like an amputated limb.

But he still  _ felt _ agony, pain like sand grinding into his sockets. He staggered up from his bed, ignoring the vertigo that threatened to topple him over. Scaled hands felt along the side of the hallway, occasionally brushing against photo frames that Brock never had the heart to take down (he wasn't sure what they were, he assumed it was Brock's parents in the photos though). He turned left once he felt the sudden change in texture, knowing he made it to the bathroom door, and hurried towards the sink- needing to wash away the imaginary grime and dirt from his face.

He turned on the hot water instead of the cold- gasping when warm water splashed against his broken eyes.

_ Red. Warmth trickling down his face, obscuring his vision until there was nothing to see but red blood, the hot liquid falling down his cheeks and over his fingers- _

Ohm stumbled back, crashing into the wall with a hard thunk that brought him out of the flashback. He drug his hands over the wall, nearly sobbing when he found a towel and swiped at his face, clearing away the water.

He stared where he knew he was in the mirror, darkness the only thing he could see.

He really was a mess.

He went to reach for his phone, but pulled his hand back just as quick. It wasn't like he could call anyone- Luke didn't even get goo service in hell, so what was the point? 

Ohm left the bathroom feeling worse than he had before, shoulders slumped with defeat as he trudged back go his room- wanting nothing more than to curl back in bed and drown out the black, bleak world ahead of him.

With headphones fit firmly over his ears, it was easier not to think; loud instrumentals blaring through his head.

He was jostled back to reality a playlist later, soft hands touching his shoulder. He pulled back one side of the headphones.

"-ear you trying not to think from a mile away. What's up?" Brock sounded like he was frowning, and Ohm frowned along with him, pulling his headphones back over his ears. Easier not to talk, not to bother Moo with his issues. He felt the pat that meant Brock had  _ definitely _ heard that, and the presence in his room was gone. Ohm sighed, pulling his blankets tighter.

Even through the music, his thoughts and memories still screamed at him.

He tossed and turned for what had felt like hours, the music blurring with a cacophony of bloodied screams that echoed in his head. The reverb was like a gunshot- loud and ringing even after the fact. 

Ohm couldn't help but tear the headphones from his head, hands shaking as they threw the plastic and wires against the wall- hearing them crunch and shatter against plaster. 

He needed  _ something _ to do.

_ Something _ ended up being Mr. Sark, who he called trying to hide the waver in his voice.

"Hi Sark." He greeted, hearing the sound of plates clinking in the receiver. "I'm looking for something to do, you need me to come in?"

His boss hummed under his breath, and suddenly he could hear paper flipping. "Looks like we're light-staffed today, so if you wanna come in and work, that'd be great. Start at 1?"

Ohm nervously chuckled, standing. "What time is it right now?"

"Oh. Oh. Sorry kid. It's 10."

"Thanks. See you then." Ohm hung up, toeing a piece of the broken headphones.

Hopefully it would be enough to block out the sound of screaming in his head.

He even made sure to pick up a shift on top of the lunch one- so he'd end up closing too, but 10 hours of work might exhaust him enough to get some sleep later tonight. 

He avoided showering, just getting changed into his uniform around noon, wandering downstairs to find Squirrel and ask him if he could drive him to work.

"We work the same shift, Ohm." The teen had laughed, already in uniform too (not that Ohm could see). "Glad I won't be alone at the diner tonight."

With a quick goodbye to Brock, the two drove off, leaving the mind reader to graze. 

 

He flopped himself onto the couch, turned on a random movie, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

For what, he wasn't sure, but restlessness burrowed into his skin, making him get up and walk around before ending up in the kitchen. He hadn't told Ohm or Squirrel about the secret compartment he had found under the sink, filled to the brim with warding amulets and charms, nor had he told them about the ornate silver blade he found taped to the ceiling of the bread box.

More lies. Just like the 'hunting lessons' he had remembered one lonely night, waking up in a sweat, flushed with childhood memories that all had a much darker meaning.

He knew far too much about his friends weaknesses to feel like a protector now. He remembers his mothers sweet voice as she told him to  _ "Go for the gills, boo bear,"  _ one day when they were fishing, her cherry-red lipstick curved into a far more sinister smile than sweet one.  _ "Rocker, if little red riding hood just had silver on her, she could have saved her grandmother from the big bad wolf."  _

His own childhood was twisted, subliminal messaging driven deep into his adolescent mind. Brock didn't realize that the counter top was crumbling under his fingertips until a piece broke off and landed at his feet. 

He really needed a nap.

He crashed back on the couch, too tired to think about walking to his room. A pile of blankets were nearby, and he crawled into the nest, wanting nothing more than a warm werewolf curled up in his lap.   
His eyes fluttered close but no sleep came, the voices of monsters running through his mind.   
_ "Brock, does Dracula sound like a good bedtime story?" _ __  
_ "If all else fails, cut off the head. Cockroaches can only survive for so long without their head, buddy." _ __  
Brock moaned in pain as he distantly heard a light bulb shatter, burying his body further into the couch and shutting everything out.   
Quiet.   
Silence.   
Sleep.   
__ Nightmares.

 

He slowly sat up in his dream, feeling groggy and disoriented. 

Brock turned his attention to the kitchen, where the sound of humming caught his attention. It was soft and light, reminding him too much of his mother's singing for his liking. 

A shudder ran through his body and he stood- legs forcing him to walk closer the sound, heart beating wildly in his chest.

He wished he could wake up. 

Rounding the corner was a nightmarish scene indeed; he spotted the familiar silhouette of his mom, sporting that blue cocktail dress that Brock always loved to play with when he was a kid. He always hid under it when they had company over, too shy to leave his mother's side.

She had her back turned to him as she hummed, but something wasn't... right. Half of her blonde curls were bright and pristine, but the other half of her hair was a frizzy and tangled mess, with charred ringlets hanging off her head.

"Mom?" Brock felt his mouth move, groggy in the dream, and she turned.

Following the burnt hair led to burnt skin on half her face, messily swirled in scarred flesh, still lobster pink. Her eye survived, but that somehow made it worse, seeing the perfectly curled lashes blink out of the burned flesh.

"My little monster." She crooned at him, arms spreading. "Come here."

Brock stood frozen, shakily bringing his hand up to trace scar tissue on his stomach. Her eyes followed his fingers, frowning slightly.

"Boo bear. Come here."

"You're dead, you're dead." Brock mumbled, body stiffening at the sudden warm hands on his shoulders. He titled his head back, eyes tearing up at the salt-and-pepper beard that greeted him. 

His father looked pristine. 

No scars, no wounds no  _ nothing. _ He still smiled at his nightmare mother with a tender expression.

All it did was make Brock's stomach churn.

"Not dead! Almost, Rocker, but we're your parents. We'll never leave you."

Great. Even in his dreams, his parents would still haunt him. 

Brock shook like a leaf, hands too weak to do anything as he was gently guided towards his mother's outstretched arms. She was beautiful, half beautiful half monster- just like him, just like his friends.

Her perfume made him gag and relax all at once, too familiar and too sweet.

She embraced him, strong but thin arms curling around him. Brock was frozen, too torn between breaking out of the hug and embracing her back. Tears started gathering in the corners of his eyes, glassy hazel flicking between his mother and father.

"You're dead." Brock whispered again. He heard both of his parents sigh in that classic parent way, the one that made him feel young and small and stupid. "This is a nightmare."

"Is that what you think of us, little monster?" His mother clicked her tongue. "We're nightmares? We're  _ saviors. _ We help people and we kill monsters."

"You killed me."

"And yet here you are, Rocker. Kicking and screaming." There was a strong hand on his chin, forcing him to look up in his father's eyes- his eyes, the same shade of hazel that he saw everyday in the mirror. "Our little boy, we didn't expect to find you here."

Brock's voice was nearly a whisper as he spoke next, too scared to speak- wondering why he was being  _ punished _ when he just wanted dreamless nights.

"Why are you here?"

"Your mother wanted her silver- you know how she is about her jewelry." His father's laugh made him more uneasy than relaxed. "But now? I guess we're here to finish the job."

He pulled back from the death grip his mother had cradled him in, eyes wide. 

“Y-You can’t kill me. You’re not  **real** .”

His mother sighed again, the pretty sound escaping half-ruined lips. He watched as she went to the bread box, reaching up before her eyes narrowed. 

“You’ve found our toys.”

“Good thing we carry a few.” And suddenly his father was pointing a silver knife at his neck, taking steps forward as Brock took steps backward. “Well, Rocker? Any last words for your second death?”

"I'd like to wake up now." Brock squeaked, nearly tripping over his own feet as he quickened his pace- his back hitting the wall before he could escape. 

The back door was only a few feet away.

Brock wasn't sure he was in a dream anymore, not when his father lunged forward- the knife lodging itself deep into Brock's shoulder. The pain was bright, the pain was _ real.  _

He still didn't wake up.

This was definitely _ real. _

He managed to lodge himself from the wall before his father could strike again, heart and mind both racing as his powers went on the fritz.

Almost as if flipped by a switch, the chairs from their table skated across the floor with high pitched whines, throwing themselves against his dad. His father fell with a grunt, and Brock turned, only to be greeted by another knife and his mother wielding it. 

A glass rose and tossed itself at her. She dodged, coming back up to stab her knife into Brock’s stomach. 

The telepath moved back so the knife only scraped against previous scar tissue, but it still tore through his shirt and left a bloody welt. 

His father was back up again already, moving to stand by his mother. A hunting duo. A team. Aimed and poised to kill him. 

Very, very real. 

Brock felt something new hum under his skin. Something raw.

White energy pulsed through his veins, making his blood boil and burn like sunshine. His back felt like scorched earth, his eyes were coals burning brightly. 

A quick glance at the clock above the microwave showed it was 9:52, and Squirrel and Ohm would be due back any second from work.

Neither of them needed to be involved in his.

"If you want to kill me, you're gonna have to catch me first-  _ mom, dad _ ." Brock was bolting for the door without hesitation, throwing it open and running into their backyard.

He didn't need to use his telepathy to know his parents were following him, soft footsteps barely audible in the powdery snow that had accumulated in the past few hours, and was still falling now.

Blood followed him like breadcrumbs, bright red against blue-white snow and ice. He kept running.

They would find him.

He just needed to keep running.

The woods were dense with dead trees, dark and looming in the barely lit night. The moon was waning, but it still cast sickly shadows across his face and arms as he ran. 

All Brock could smell was iron.

All Brock could hear were his parents calling out for him, their pet names stinging like glass, cutting him deep and open.

Nightshade lake was in his sight, but the snow hid it well- covering the barely iced-over surface with a deceitful blanket.

A knife lodged into his shoulder blade before he could reach the waters, though.

Brock's mind went blank, the pain not even registering as he fell, arms scraping against the pine and snow covered floor of the forest. What felt like two tons of brick sat on his back along with the blade, but Brock knew it must have been his father twisting the knife out of his muscles. More blood soaked into the snow, innocence tainted red with sin and betrayal.   
“You’re a monster, Rocker.” His father said gruffly, stabbing the knife further into his body. Everything went numb for Brock, barely thinking as he bucked his father off, the knife staying in (probably for the better). Brock staggered halfway up, tumbling down the slope on his hands and knees until he reached the edge of the lake. 

The same burning energy that had given him the strength to run here was waning, breaking as more blood spilled out of his body and fell on ice- ice, not snow. 

He heard the crunch of footsteps behind him and turned, eyes wild with fear. Both of his parents were standing above him, and his mother scowled at the burning color of his eyes before kicking him further out on the ice with her boot. 

“Boo bear, don’t struggle. It’s only going to make it hurt worse.” She beckoned her husband closer before kneeling above Brock, sprawled on the ice, completely spent. “It’s okay, we’re just cleansing you. You’re one of them.”

“You did your best, Rocker. It’s okay.”

Echoed words.

Brock used his last bit of energy and poured it into his powers- the powers that made him who he was, the same powers that got him here today.

He felt the ice crack under his hands, but he parents must not have felt it. All Brock could do was grin, the blood in his mouth and the fire in his eyes making him look  _ truly _ like a monster.

"You guys did your best, too. Raised me pretty well."

His parents had less than a second to look at him before the ice was shattering under them all, plunging the family into the icy depths. 

 

It was cold.  _ Freezing, _ and it burned against his wounds as he struggled upwards. 

His parents were swimming below him, movements sluggish with the weight of their weapons. 

The water was already freezing back over, a thin layer ready to break.

He struggled past the water in his lungs, the ice in his veins and the darkness clouding his vision- but managed to crack the ice one more time, enough for Brock to break with his shoulder as he surged upwards. 

Bloodied and stiff fingers scrambled to get a hold of ice, too weak to haul himself up onto the flimsy surface of the lake. He sat there for seconds- minutes- hours- he couldn't keep track of time with his slow bleed out, head dizzy and body cold. 

There was a tug on his leg, and it pulled him under for just a second before he kicked the familiar hand away from his ankle.

Realizing the ice was freezing around his body, he surged upwards, dragging himself by  catching his nails in grooves of ice. He turned to see the surface of water cover itself again. Before the frost covered it, he had one last fleeting glance of his mother, burnt flesh pushed against the ice, mouth open in a silent scream as bubbles trailed out of her mouth. 

Brock watched as she disappeared from view. 

She wouldn’t disappear from his mind.

Brock had no choice but to crawl off of the ice, his calves screaming in protest when he tried to stand. He clawed his way to the shore, trying to ignore the blood that smeared on the ice with every movement forward that he made. What little light the moon gave him was enough it seemed, and when he reached the shoreline he flopped over onto his back- eyes trained on the stars above.

 

Everything was so cold, numb and burning all at once. It hurt to breathe, but he kept his mind busy as he traced constellations with his eyes.

He missed Brian.

His had to shove his eyes open several times as he drifted off, breath visible above him slowing. 

“I think I’m dying.” He said to the stars. “Again.”

Naturally, they didn’t respond.

He thought back on his life, realized it went by pretty alright. He got to spend one more Christmas with his friends and loved ones, so it was enough. 

He did his best.

They all did their best.

Blearily, he heard hurried footsteps and the flapping of wings, his name being screamed but it still seemed to be underwater. Everything muffled, his vision swimming, cold claiming any ounce of heat that ever lingered there.

His back felt like it was burning again, but he chalked it up to the snow and stab wounds. 

He did his best.

There was a little chime of a bell, but he didn't hear that either.

He closed his eyes and let the nightmare end once more.


	23. Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

When he woke up again, it was to a familiar office setting. Royalty free music played quietly as people flipped through files or read magazines.    
In-between.    
It was barely a second before a familiar angel walked out, calling his name with a bright smile.    
“Brock?” Bryce said, and the mind reader stood up stiffly. All his pain (was he in pain?) disappeared as he followed the tall man silently.    
The office looked mostly the same, but instead of the two chairs in front of the desk, a single stool was centered.    
“Have a seat. I assume you can’t control your new look yet, so I got you more comfortable seating.” Bryce smiled warmly at him, resting in his office chair.   
"New look?"    
But all Bryce did was motion for him to turn around, and it was then that he noticed the white, fluffy gold wings that sat pretty on his shoulder blades, and a quick feel above his head revealed a bright, sunny halo.    
Huh.   
"Now normally, angels in training don't get their wings this early, but it seems we have to keep making exceptions for you."    
Brock took a slow seat as Bryce spoke, feeling far more calm that he ought to at the current moment. The taller angel continued.   
"Another selfless act of bravery, untarnished by sin. Congrats man!"   
“I... killed two people?”   
“You protected the world from two who would harm it.” Bryce winked at him. “Don’t worry. Self-defense.”   
Brock nodded mutely, curling his legs into criss cross applesauce on the stool. His wings folded neatly behind him.    
“All that’s left is for you to sign this form and we can send you back home!”   
“Back home?”   
“Yes. Is there a problem with that?”   
“Well.” Brock gestured vaguely above his head. “I’m sorta... a guardian angel now, right? Doesn’t that mean I’m supposed to be out there, helping people?”   
Bryce smiled and tapped the sheet absentmindedly. “Yes and no. If we need you, we’ll call you, but until then you get to live your life however you see fit. Enjoy it, Brock. Not many get this chance.”   
Brock nodded again and took the paper, scanning quickly over it.

"There's a lot of paperwork- is this always the case?"   
"Eh," Bryce shrugged, "It's not that bad- you should see hell; it's like the DMV times ten down there. But their organization system is off the charts, so I can't complain."    
A quick signature and some small talk later and Brock was being escorted back out of the small office and towards another long hallway, feeling weirdly unsatisfied. He had one question to ask before he could feel whole again.   
"Bryce?"   
"What's up?"

Brock worried at his lip, feeling his new wings droop.    
“Brock?”   
“Are...” Brock wrung his hands, darting quick looks at Bryce’s accepting blue eyes. “Are my parents in hell?”   
Bryce’s friendly expression turned cautious and he placed his hand on Brock’s shoulder.    
“‘Fraid I cant tell you that, man.”   
“Why not?”   
“Personal connections never lead anywhere good.” Bryce’s face was sad as he embraced Brock. “Trust me. Don’t go looking for them, okay?”   
“Mkay.” Brock mumbled into Bryce’s shoulder.    
They stayed in their hug until the older angel pulled back, all negative emotions gone.    
“Well, Brock, I think it’s time to send you back.”

"I think so," Brock reached up to fix his hair, fingers grazing against the halo, and he turned towards the door- a small smile on his face.   
"Oh, and Brock?"   
He looked over his shoulder.   
"Please stop dying so much."   
All he could do was laugh as he walked through the bright white door, the sound around him fading into silence as he walked further and further into the light.    
Then like a firework, sound exploded around him.   
The steady beep of a heart monitor, the buzz of fluorescent lights above, Irish muttering and the sound of paper being flipped.   
He recognized that voice.

  
It wasn't Brian, but it was still an Irish lilt he knew and loved, and he couldn't help but smile when he heard the book being closed.   
"Yer ass needs to stop fohkin dyin', dude."   
"Hi Jack."

“Hi yerself.” And suddenly he was being buried in a hug. Jack smelled like the woods, natural floral scents floating into Brock’s nose as he laughed.    
“Where’s Squirrel and Ohm?”   
“Well...” Jack’s voice trailed off and Brock pulled out of the hug, getting a good look behind his friend and laughing.    
Squirrel and Ohm were snuggled on the ground, fast asleep and covered by Ohm’s giant jacket. Squirrel’s wings were out, covering them as well with white feathers. Ohm kept making small sounds, and Brock laughed again when he realized Ohm was sneezing.   
Brock settled back against the hospital back, his back supported by numerous pillows stacked behind him.   
"Mark's out gettin' food, but he should be back in a bit." Jack leaned close as he spoke, putting one hand on Brock's arm, and the humming under his skin came back full force.   
"Stop giving me luck."   
"Stop dyin' and maybe I will."   
"I- that’s a fair point."

They rested in comfortable silence until Jack waggled his eyebrows.    
“So, all holy being-“   
“Oh my god no.” Brock groaned, covering is face with his hands.    
“C’mon, werewolf and angel? There has to be a porno out there somewhere.”   
“Stop. Please. Stop.”   
“I’ll have to ask Brian if he’s allergic to feathers-“

"Jack- I can read your mind still, stop thinking-"   
"The poor guy wakes up from death and you're already tormenting him?"   
Mark was his savior, it seemed, walking into the hospital room with a few bags of White Castle in his hands.   
Brock and Jack couldn't help but laugh, their chuckles turning quickly into full fledged giggles when Mark blushed.   
"It's not funny!"   
"The dragon comin' in wit' White Castle? Of course it is!"    
Said dragon just pouted, setting down the fast food on a nearby table and reluctantly sitting on Jack's lap.   
"Would you have laughed if I came back with Burger King instead?"   
"Yes," Both Brock and Sean answered.

“You guys are speciest.”   
Before that conversation could move on, Ohm stirred from his spot on the floor, rising and stretching before poking his tongue out to scent the room.    
“Who brought back fast food?”   
“Mark did.” Brock said. Ohm nodded tiredly and reached in the direction of the food before freezing and turning his head in Brock’s.    
“Brock? You’re not dead?”   
“Way to sound disappointed, dude.” Brock laughed as Ohm launched himself into the bed, shoving Squirrel’s wing away and waking up the other angel.

"I- I just got rid of Squirrel why are there more wings?" Ohm was torn between crying and sneezing, and he apparently chose the latter as he let out another small sneeze, burying his face in fluffy white feathers regardless of his allergies.   
"Take a guess, Ohm." Brock laughed at the new sensations the wings brought, wondering to himself how he was supposed to hide these away from view. Mark spoke up before Ohm could guess, giving himself a rough, gruff voice as he spoke.   
"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."   
"You're quoting Supernatural? Really?" Ohm asked in the dragon's direction, lifting his head for just a moment before he turned back to Brock. "You're an angel?"   
"Guess sacrificing myself gave me my wings."   
"So  _ that's _ why I heard a stupid bell!  _ It's a Wonderful Life _ didn't lie to me!"

Brock smacked Ohm in the face with his wing the best he could, laughing when the gorgon sneezed again. His eyes caught on Squirrel, who was teary eyed on the end of the bed.    
“Hey.” Brock reprimanded. “I know that expression. Not your fault, kiddo.”   
“I-I-l-I was supposed to be your guardian angel!” Squirrel cried, wringing his hands. “I was supposed to keep you from dying again.”   
“Squirrel.” When the teen refused to look at the newly made angel, Brock rolled his eyes. “Dude. Seriously. Come here.”   
Squirrel crawled onto the bed next to Ohm, bottom lip wobbling and wings pulling back. Brock cupped the teen’s face.    
“Don’t feel bad for going with Ohm instead. Remember? ‘What any good friend would do’?”   
"But I-"   
"I know- it's okay. I needed to face that alone, Squirrel. I don't blame you." Brock ran his thumb under the kid's face, wiping away a stray tear as he did so. "Please, you need to forgive yourself."   
"You really are an angel, huh?"    
Brock smiled.   
"I learned from the best."   
As Squirrel dove into the hug he offered, Brock wrapped his (slightly bigger) wings around Squirrel, looking at his other three friends.    
“Did you guys tell anyone else?”   
“You were dead for a day, then comatose for two. Of course we told people.”   
Brock's face fell a bit at the news, and he reluctantly let Squirrel go, looking towards the door as he suddenly picked up on a string of familiar thoughts, both relieved to hear that all of his friends were there, and upset at a lot of the thoughts they were having about him.    
He turned to Mark with a grimace.    
"Is Brian...?"   
"He's outside, he couldn't come in the room without getting sick."   
His frown deepened.    
"Do you guys... know what happened?"   
“No.” Ohm said quietly. “But Mark and I could smell hunters. Who...?”   
“My mom and dad.” Brock said quietly, noticing with dry humor the flinch Squirrel and Ohm shared. “Turns out the prom fire didn’t kill them.”   
“Yer parents?” Jack asked. Brock nodded, holding his hand out for some fries.    
“They were hunters. Also the ones who killed me the first time around.” Brock munched down on the salty fast food, covering his mouth to speak. “They survived, I survived, and they came back home without knowing I was there.”   
"Fohking  _ hell _ ," Jack's hand was back on his arm, pumping as much luck into the guy as he could muster. "I-"   
"I don't want to talk about it- not now, at least." Brock shoved more fries into his mouth, hoping he could show how uncomfortable he was with that look alone.  "Can someone get Brian for me? Please?"   
"I'll get him." Squirrel said, scooching his body off the hospital bed. He gave a quick look to Brock, and then his wings. "Do you wanna try to hide them?"   
Brock shrugged, the feathers following his motions. "I've never had to hide anything from Brian. Why should I start now?"   
Ohm squeezed his hand as Squirrel opened the door, and Brock took a deep breath as he heard low voices and thoughts converse.   
The door squeaked open, the handle being held by shaky claws.   
Brian barely made eye contact with his boyfriend before he burst into tears.

His voice was grating to hear, like he had been crying for days. Knowing Brian, he might have been. The Were was frozen in the doorway as ugly sobs wracked his shoulders,  fat tears raining down from pretty eyes.    
"You're dead, you're dead." He mumbled, hands still shaking.   
"Not dead," Brock said softly, looking ethereal from the golden glow of his own halo. He held his arms out to his sides, his wings copying the movement unconsciously.  "I'm your soulmate, I'll never leave you."

Their three friends exited the room, Ohm gripping Brian's shoulder and pushing him further into the room. They closed the door, leaving the angel and werewolf staring at each other.   
"You're dead." Brian said numbly again, eyes screwed shut. "This is a dream."   
"Is that what you think of me, babe?" Brock teased. "C'mere. I can't move with the IV in my arm."

"I wanna wake up now." Brian mumbled, as he shakily shuffled towards Brock's cot- only opening his eyes when warm hands grabbed his own, pulling him down so Brian was leaning over him.    
"I'm real. We're  _ real _ . I'm here."    
"Yer an angel." Blue eyes met hazel, "Ye died and went to heaven."   
"I came back. My heaven is right here." A gentle hand cupped his scruffy chin as he spoke, thumb running along the seam of Brian's lips.   
Brian let another sob bubble out of his throat, hand covering his mouth as his pretty blue eyes widened in shock.   
"Brock?"   
"So you're the little monster that's been trying to steal my heart." Brock whispered. Old words that made his heart twang as he pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss, chapped lights eagerly meeting his own. Brian whimpered, running his hands from Brock's face to his gowned hips, laughing into the kiss when he found something.   
"I thought it was the half-moon, but I'm feeling a full moon-"   
Brock rolled his eyes and brought the werewolf down for another kiss.

 

Brock was discharged from the hospital a few days later, after spending countless hours being poked and prodded- despite knowing his angelic half had healed him to near perfect levels. 

Lui and Marcel were helpful in casting a few spells to help Brock hide his wings, but that could only last so long.

The second he walked back into his house, the glamor came off- and Brock couldn't help but grin as his wings flexed out to his sides, halo shining bright in the foyer of his house.

It smelt fresh- clean- and some of the guys must have come over and srubbed the blood from the wood and carpet, because the place was spotless.

It still hurt to be back, it would always hurt to come back... but it was easier to do with pleasant memories ro drown out the nightmare and his soulmate at his side.

Brian was coming home to live with him.

Well- he technically already was home, if the sudden appearance of the were behind him was any indicator, strong arms wrapping around his waist, a cold nose pressed against his collar bone.

" 'mnot evee leavin ye again, Brocky."

"I know," a soft glance, tired eyes. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and believe it or not... that’s the end of Monster Mash  
> well  
> maybe  
> >;3


	24. The Neverending Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is... the final chapter...  
> which is a flashback back to college and is more of a bonus chapter than anything

If anyone asked Nogla, he'd say college was pretty fucking awesome. Of course he missed home sometimes, but Ireland was still his home too. He was passing his classes with ease, keeping up on homework and essays, and still found time to sometimes drive down to the nearby saltwater lake and sing.

He thought Brian was having a good time too- they were pretty lucky to go to the same college, and while they had each made new friends, they still hung out almost every day.

So of course it was only natural Nogla would be in charge of helping Brian through his transformations. The first one, near the end of September, Nogla drove the werewolf out to a large field near a forest, sitting in his truck through the night until the sun rose and he truged out into the stalks of wheat and grass and fallen leaves to find the man. The second and third transformations were rather the same, except a bit further out, as someone was having a late night aprty each time they tried to go out.

And winter break was spent at Brock's, with a full moon two days after they came back to Ireland.

 

"Oi, are ye gonna be alright on Wednesday Brine?" The Siren asked, spinning around in his desk chair, trying not to stare at his twitching friend who sat perched on his bed, ready to jump at any second. "I have a concert that night- so I just wanna know if ye can get yerself to the woods or not." 

"I'll be fine, Dathi. Scout's honor."

"Yer more likely to eat a scout than to be one-" 

"Oh will you shut up?" The were grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll be fine."

"If yer sure."

 

“As long as ye leave yer keys out fer me.” Brian flopped down on the bed, looking rather dog-like as he peered up at his best friend. “Don’t ye have a class t’get to?”

Nogla pulled his phone out of his pocket, a string of curses escaping his mouth as he raced out of the dorm with a “Lock me room!”

 

Brian did end up locking up after the Siren rushed out, still feeling antsy about his shift that would be in two day's time. He tried not to let it affect his studying but it was  _ hard  _ to when all he wanted was to curl up in a rosemary-scented bed. But college didn't want Brian to be happy- and two days later it was time to shift, and Brian may have not gotten as far away as he should have from the college campus as he wanted to. Not that it mattered, because every full moon he ended up wandering back anyways; tonight no exception. 

Trotting along a bit glumly near the quad, trying to keep his whimpering low as he padded around; searching for rosemary that he would never find.

 

He moved in a nice thing of brush, letting the leaves close over his head as he panted, blue eyes sorrowful in the moonlight. 

Twigs poked into his fur as he struggled through the bushes, emerging on the other side closer to his dorm than before. The shortcuts you could access when you were no longer bipedal was amazing. 

His ears perked towards the sounds of voices from the dorm.

 

Pretty blue eyes were wide as one of the side doors opened- bathing Brian is a flourescent glow that left him stunned like a deer in headlights. A group of co-eds stepped out and stopped in their tracks at the sight of the dirty, mangey mutt. 

"Oh my god, look at the poor puppy!" One of the girls said- in a soft, caring tone that reminded Brian far too much of a certain angel. He immediately laid down on the damp grass, nose tucked between his front paws and he  _ whimpered _ .

 

The immediate coo that rose from the college students made his tail wag, thumping mutely on soft grass. A hand found it's way to his head, soft skin burying itself in his fur, scratching behind his ears in a way that made him grin, tongue sticking out.

"Look at him!" The same girl cooed, stroking over his ears. One of the guys stepped forward, kneeling next to her.

"Does he have a collar?"

"I don't think so. Must be a stray."

Brian yipped at them, rolling over onto his back. He wanted  _ affection _ , dammit!

 

Another girl stepped forward- nearly crying and possibly a bit slammed as she knelt on the ground- seemingly unfazed by the wet grass as she started to pet him.

"Oh my god he's so  _ precious _ !*"

"And wet, poor guy." The man mumbled, standing and letting out a low whistle. "C'mere, boy, let's get you inside and warm okay?"

 

There was another girl still in the doorway, shuffling anxiously as the guy lifted Brian into his arms, huffing a bit at the surprising weight of the stray. "Pets aren't allowed in the dorms, guys."

"They are if we aren't caught!" And with that, the man breezed into the co-ed dorms, Brian grinning widely in his arms. The other two girls followed closely, the last girl trailing behind them.

They ended up in the bathroom, Brian sitting on the floor as the drunk girl sprayed him with the showerhead, washing the dirt out of his fur the best she could.

 

They shampooed him too- leaving Brian smelling more like  _ Herbal Essence _ than wet dog- which was nice. They even toweled him off too before leading him back into the main living area of the dorm- Brian happily curling up on the small sofa with a happy smile.

"You think he's been fed?" 

"He seemed pretty heavy to me." The guy- Chad or whatever- responded, humming thoughtfully. The first girl gently cupped her hands around Brian's soft ears.

"Don't fat shame him!"

 

“I’m not!” Chad complained, sending the three girls off into giggles. The anxious one was on the couch furthest from Brian, and he gave puppy dog eyes her way until her friends noticed. 

“Josie, he’s not gonna bite.”

 

"I-I just-" Josie stated, making a small face as Brian pouted even  _ further _ , ears flat against his head.

"You allergic?"

"I'm not allergic, Tracy- I'm more of a cat person I guess I don't know." She huffed and crossed her arms, pointedly looking away from the dog until a blonde boy and handsome face slowly came into her view.

"Pet the doggo, Jo." Chad whispered, making some ridiculous motion with his hands. "Doggo needs pets."

 

“He’s getting more than enough from Tracy- I cant tell who’s more in love.”

Chad kept up his whisper, “ _ Pet the doggo _ .”, slowly being copied by Tracy and the other girl as Josie refused to look at the stray.

Until he started joining in too, yipping along to the chant of “Pet the doggo.”

 

"L-l-l-listen," The drunk girl giggled, scratching softly behind Brian's ears. "Pet the doggo  _ once  _ and we'll leave you alone!"

And the offer was too good to pass up- and with a huff Josie stood from the couch, hurrying over and lightly tapping Brian on his head- content to go to her room and sleep until-

"Oh my god he's so soft."

And that's how Brian spent the rest of his night- absolutely showered with affection, leftovers and pets by the 4 of his peers- who cooed and took about a million photos of the auburn 'doggo'. He became a hit on instagram with the local uni kids- and a page was quickly made for him. Of course they only saw doggo once or twice a month- but everytime without fail he would wait by the West Side dorms, filthy and eagely bouncing as he waited for his friends.

 

Daithi found the whole situation hilarious, especially after one time, where Brian had woken up in his dorm room with pink bows in his hair. 

“Yer famous, dude.” The siren laughed, screenshotting all the Instagram photos. “Ye wanna see what campus doggo did last night?”

“Oh, fohk right off.” Brian grumbled, but still watched the video of himself playing catch with Josie.

 

It was... kinda nice- to have a little family away from home. He got pampered and fed and it seemed to quench any rage his werewolf side would sometimes have during a full moon. A nice outlet for the stress and anxieties of school- and he was pretty content for the rest of the school year with the current situation. Rain or shine, those 4 would always be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never been good at thank you’s, but I would like to say very briefly- thank you for reading our story. This story is so important to me and Kacie- its the story we first started writing together, the first story of 52 other ones, all still in progress! Thank you for reading what we poured our heart, soul, and... [checks discord timestamps] 14 days of work into. It was an honor to write this story, and it’s been wonderful interacting with everyone who’s ever read it.  
> So, thank you. From both Fluffy and Kacie.  
> See you next story.


End file.
